Spencer Life Pt2
by Psych7706
Summary: Continuation of my first story, "Spencer Life"
1. Chapter 1

Juliet walked into the police station for the first time in 4 months. This is the first time she was without Shawn or Aaron.

"Good morning Detective." Karen said.

"Good morning Chief." Juliet said.

"Ready to get back to work?" Karen asked.

"Not really. Shawn wanted me to ask you if I can have Fridays off instead of Thursdays." Juliet said.

"Well I don't see that being a problem, so it is ok with me." Karen said.

Juliet pulled out her phone to see if Shawn called or texted, when she saw nothing on the screen she frowned.

Juliet texted Shawn and said, _"Hey, miss you guys already. How's lunch? I think I am on desk duty today. It's weird not being with you guys 24/7 since Aaron was born. I love how my maternity leave was supposed to be for 2 months, but it took 4 months instead. Love you guys, give Aaron a kiss for me."_

Shawn's phone dinged and saw that Juliet texted. His face broke out into a big smile. He read her text and replied, _"Lunch sounds great. Miss you too. Let's go to the diner where we first met since it's in the middle of town and not too far from the house or station. Love you. XOXO."_

Juliet spent 5 long hours doing paperwork until her phone rang and Shawn was calling. She answered and said, "Hey. Where are you at?"

"We are outside waiting on you. We were going to come visit, but little man fell asleep on the way here, so I didn't want to wake him up." Shawn said.

Juliet grabbed her purse and left a note on her desk saying that she went to lunch with Shawn.

She walked down the stairs and found Shawn parked right in front of her waiting.

"Hey. How was your day so far?" Shawn asked as while Juliet got in the car.

"Busy. Desk work is not fun. Well it's better since you two came." Juliet answered.

"Mine too. We have just sat around and watched a little TV. The first few minutes were a little rough this morning when you left. When you shut the door I saw his eyes watering and then he started crying. I did what you told me to do if he gets fussy. None of that worked until10 minutes passed and I put a pacifier in his mouth." Shawn explained.

"Wow. I'm sorry, I though he would've been fine, but I thought wrong. Sounds like you guys had a rough morning." Juliet said.

Shawn smiled and grabbed her hand and drove to the diner to eat. They got there in 15 minutes then sat down and began to look at what they want to eat.

Aaron started squirming and fussing.

"Aww, come here baby, momma is here." Juliet said, taking Aaron out of his carrier.

Aaron calmed down and looked at Juliet like everything was normal.

"Well aren't you just magic today?" Shawn said.

"Hey! Don't hate because I can get him quiet and you can't." Juliet laughed.

Shawn sat back in his seat and pouted for 1 minute and returned to his normal self.

The waiter brought out their food. Shawn and Juliet ate then visited and talked about Aaron some more.

"Do I have to go back to work Shawn?" Juliet whined.

"I am afraid you do babe. I know you don't want to. You miss us too much." Shawn said.

Shawn grabbed Juliet's hand across the table and rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Look at it this way. You only have 5 more hours and then you can come home then we can relax at the house for the rest of the night. How does that sound?" Shawn said.

Juliet smiled and said, "That sounds perfect. What are you two going to do during that time?"

"We he needs his first pair of Nikes, so I was going to get him some. What size does he wear?" Shawn asked.

"He should be able to fit in infants, if not ask the employee. You better send me pictures of him rocking his first pair of Nikes." Juliet said.

"Don't worry. Gus is coming with us and we are going to go. I am going to see if they have a pair like mine. Do you want a pair like mine also?" Shawn joked.

"Well, I could use some new shoes, but I will have to say sure." Juliet said.

Shawn smiled and handed Juliet the car keys. Shawn got Aaron situated in his seat and hopped in the driver's seat to drop Juliet back off at the station.

Juliet was fixing to get out of the car when Shawn's hand caught her hand.

"What are you doing?" Juliet asked.

Shawn got closer to Juliet with their lips just millimeters apart and kissed her passionately.

Juliet returned the kiss as soon as she got it and with more passion than Shawn.

Shawn and Juliet had to come for air with their foreheads touching.

"Now I really don't want to go Shawn." Juliet said.

"I'm sorry that I made you late this morning that was my apology." Shawn said.

Juliet looked at him and said, "Well that was one very good apology."

"Bye Jules." Shawn said giving her one more kiss.

"Bye Shawn." Juliet said.

Juliet hopped out of the passenger side of the car and went to the back where Aaron was.

"Bye baby. I will see you in a little bit. You better look as good as your dad with your Nikes on." Juliet said placing a kiss on Aaron's forehead and then kissing Shawn once more.

Juliet shut the car door and went back inside. Once she got inside she sat down at her desk wishing to be home.

Lassiter came in with a ton of case files. He set them on Juliet's desk and said, "There is more work for you."

"Thanks Carlton, really appreciate it." Juliet said sarcastically.

As soon as Carlton left she began on the paperwork immediately trying to get done by 5 so she could go home.

5 o'clock rolled around and Juliet was finishing up her work for today. She got done and picked up her purse and walked into the chief's office.

"Karen, I am done for today. I got a lot done today." Juliet said.

"Ok Juliet. Go home to that cutie pie of a baby you have at the house waiting on you." Karen said.

"Thanks Karen. I will see you tomorrow." Juliet said.

The chief waved good bye.

Juliet walked out of the chief's office and outside down to her car. She got in and started her car and started on the way home.

Juliet got home and walked in and said, "I'm home!"

"Hey buddy look who is home. Mommy's home." Shawn said getting off the couch with Aaron on the couch.

"Hey babe." Juliet said, placing a kiss on Shawn's lips.

Juliet bent down to talk to Aaron while Shawn went in the back and got Juliet's present that he got her while they were out.

"Jules, I got you something today, well all of us something." Shawn said.

Juliet opened the box to find a baseball jersey with 'Spencer Family' on the front and her favorite number on the back.

"Shawn I love you." Juliet jumped up and hugged Shawn.

Shawn pulled Aaron to his feet to show Juliet his first pair of Nikes.

"Look Jules. He looks just like me doesn't he?" Shawn asked.

"Totally Shawn. Let me get a picture of you two." Juliet said.

Juliet got up to go get her phone out of her purse.

"Alright Shawn. I want your feel in it also since you both have the same pair." Juliet said.

"One second." Shawn said.

Shawn put Aaron back on the couch and ran upstairs to their room and got Juliet's shoes he told her he would get.

"Here. I got you a pair also." Shawn said.

"Wow Shawn I thought you weren't listening." Juliet said.

There was a knock on the door.

Shawn went to open the door.

"Hey guys." Gus said walking into the house.

"Hey Gus." Juliet said.

"Hey dude would you mind taking a picture of the three of us with our matching Nikes?" Shawn asked.

"Sure Shawn. Those are some sick kicks you got there dude." Gus said.

Gus instructed them to get how he liked the picture.

Shawn standing, Juliet next to him and Aaron on Juliet's hip.

"One, two, three." Gus said to take the picture.

Gus took the picture and showed it to them.

"Look at that Shawn. We all match. Good idea to match. I think it's cute." Juliet said.

"Yep. I think it's cute also. Now we need to get a new frame for our desks and a few for our parents. Speaking of which my dad's birthday is coming up in like 4 weeks. That could be a perfect present well with some beer of course." Shawn said.

"Ok. Well I need to send these to Wallgreens to get these developed and get frames. We can do that when it gets closer though." Juliet said.

Shawn wrapped his arm around Juliet's waist and went to the couch while Gus was looking for food.

Gus came back in the living room and the three of them started talking about 'American Duos' that came on last night.


	2. Chapter 2

Shawn, Juliet, and Gus all sat in the living room talking about 'American Duos' and what happened last night.

Gus ranted on for 10 minutes.

"Gus, let me stop you right there. What in the hell are you talking about?" Shawn said.

"American Duos! Duh." Gus said.

Shawn raised an eyebrow and looked at Juliet who just shrugged.

"Gus, you started ranting about meeting Rachel's family about 5 minutes ago. The 'American Duos' subject is gone." Juliet said.

"What's going on man? Are you scared they won't like you or something?" Shawn asked sincerely.

"I am terrified. What if they don't like me or think I am not good enough for her or Max? Dude, this is killing me." Gus said.

"Well Gus, my advice to you is to be yourself like you are with me and Shawn and I am sure her parents will like you. You just have to see." Juliet said.

"That's really good advice Jules. I need to come to you more often for advice." Shawn joked.

Gus seemed to calm down after he finished ranting and telling them how terrified he was about meeting Rachel's parents.

"Well I better get going then. Thanks for listening to me rant. I want a picture that I took of you guys today by the way." Gus said.

"Ok buddy. See you tomorrow. Night." Shawn said.

Gus left and drove to his apartment to end his day.

"Well I think Gus is a little scared about meeting Rachel's parents. I was scared to meet Frank honestly." Shawn said.

"Everyone is scared to meet Frank." Juliet laughed.

"I can see why." Shawn said.

Juliet looked at him and walked over to the couch and put Aaron on his blanket on the floor to let him sleep.

"Shawn? Please don't be like Frank." Juliet said.

Shawn looked at her and walked over to the couch and sat down next to her. He turned her face so she could look him in the eyes. He grabbed both of her hands and said, "You know I won't I love you two to death. I wouldn't want to see you get hurt again. It breaks my heart to see you upset." Shawn said.

"Good. I love you. Means a lot to me Shawn." Juliet said.

"I will make sure I am here for every birthday party, every Christmas, every Thanksgiving, and every day. I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon." Shawn said as he lifted Juliet's head and kissed her.

Juliet smiled and returned the kiss.

They both looked at Aaron who slept through the entire ranting of Gus and that talk they just had.

"Damn Jules, we make a pretty cute baby didn't we?" Shawn asked.

"We did Shawn. He looks like you though more than me. I am fine with that though because he looks like the man I know and love." Juliet answered.

"Jules, I love you so much." Shawn said.

Juliet scooted closer to Shawn and sat on his lap and said, "I love you too Shawn. I knew that the very first day we met in that diner that I loved you 8 long years ago." Juliet said.

"Those first 5 years were tough trying to get you, but look I finally have you and a kid. That is all I need maybe another kid, but that will come when the time is right." Shawn said.

Shawn grabbed the remote and turned on the TC to see if 'The Mentalist' was on.

"What do you want to watch Jules?" Shawn asked.

Juliet was in the middle of her yawn and said, "I don't care Shawn. I am going to bed. Are you coming?"

"Yeah. I am right behind you." Shawn said.

Juliet picked Aaron off the floor and picked up his blanket and walked upstairs to the bedroom.

Shawn followed Juliet and got the bed ready for her when she got in it.

Juliet put Aaron in the playpen and covered him up with the blanket and kissed him good night. She got in the bed with Shawn and turned to face Shawn.

"Good night. Love you." Juliet said.

"Night. Love you too." Shawn said.

Shawn pulled Juliet closer to him so he could fall asleep.

Neither of them could sleep if they were a part from one another.

Shawn placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Juliet got ready for work without waking up Shawn or the baby. Once she got done getting ready she went into the kitchen and wrote a note down for Shawn.

She wrote, _"Hey babe, went to work! Have a good day. Love you two. Love Jules."_

After Juliet left the note she grabbed her keys and put her gun in her purse and left.

Shawn stirred around and put his arm on Juliet's side of the bed, but that side of the bed was cold. Shawn woke up and looked around for Juliet. He went downstairs into the kitchen and found the note. When he found the note he just smiled and started the coffee maker.

A few minutes after Shawn got up Aaron started to fuss.

When Shawn heard Aaron starting to fuss, he quickly fixed him a bottle and went and got him. While the bottle was heating up Shawn went upstairs went in the bedroom and got Aaron.

"Good morning buddy." Shawn said.

The microwave beeped and Shawn walked back downstairs and back into the kitchen and got the bottle. Shawn walked out of the kitchen and went to go sit down and feed Aaron.

Shawn pulled out his phone and sent Juliet a text.

_"He, we just got up. Sorry I missed you this morning. Aaron is doing much better this morning. Have a good day! Love you. XOXO." _Shawn typed for the text.

Juliet's phone went off when she was in a briefing. She looked directly at Karen and Karen nodded to let her go check her phone. Juliet walked out of the briefing and checked her phone.

Juliet unlocked her phone and saw a text from Shawn. She read the text.

Juliet walked outside to go call Shawn. Juliet pulled Shawn's number up and pressed call.

"Hello?" Shawn said as he answered the phone.

"Hey. How is everything going at home?" Juliet asked.

"We are doing just fine. I just fed him and now I am giving him a bath and then we are going to bug Gus at work. We are having a big boy day today. You are welcome to join us if you want." Shawn said.

"Shawn, I was in the middle of a briefing when you texted. Karen let me go check my phone to see if everything was ok. I will have to see how big my case load is today, if it isn't too big I could maybe get out of here around 3ish." Juliet said.

"Don't rush. I am sorry for interrupting you at work. Just thought you might want to know what we are doing today. Call me later ok?" Shawn said.

"Ok. Thank you for telling me what you are doing today. I will try to call in a little bit if I can. Lassiter is in a bad mood today. Alright well let me get back to work. I will see you later. Love you." Juliet said.

"Love you too. Aaron say bye to mommy." Shawn said.

"Bye Aaron, bye Shawn." Juliet said.

Juliet finished her phone call and went back to her desk and put her phone up. She looked around and saw everyone back at work. She went into the chief's office and said, "Sorry chief, Shawn texted and I was worried, but everything was ok."

"Don't be sorry. You are a mom now and I understand if you need to check your phone often." Karen said.

Juliet gave a sigh of relief.

"Can you please fill me in what the rest of the briefing was about?" Juliet asked.

"Well, Lassiter went with McNab to the crime scene to check it out. A store was robbed and someone was killed. Do you think Shawn could come in later this week if we need him if we find anything?" Karen asked.

"I don't know. I will ask him when I get back home and then let you know." Juliet said.

"Lassiter said that this criminal is a repeat. He struck another store and killed another person like a year ago and he got away with it because someone forgot to read him his rights." Karen said.

"Wow. Ok. If I can see his case file please I should be able to see if Shawn could come in." Juliet said.

"The case is on your desk. It isn't big it just has that one crime before and this one now. If Lassiter comes in with him we won't need Shawn's help. You will just have to do some paperwork on him." Karen said.

Juliet looked at the chief and said, "Thank you chief. I might be on my phone a little more than usual that is if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind Juliet. I understand, I am a mom also if you remember so I know coming back to work is a big deal for you, Shawn, and the baby." Karen said.

Juliet smiled again and said, "Thanks Karen. I will get back to you on this case."

"Ok. Thanks Juliet." Karen said.

Juliet got up and walked out of the chief's office and got started looking at the perp's case file.

_"Hey Shawn, chief wants to know if you can come in later this week. We have a case that I need you to look at. Let me know. XOXO!" _Juliet typed and then pressed send.

Shawn heard his phone ring and looked at the text.

_"I might be able to Jules. I will come up there now if you want me to. I can drop Aaron off at my dad's and I can come up there." _Shawn replied to her text.

_"Ok. This doesn't require the field, so bring him up here I want to see him. See you in a bit." _Juliet replied.

Shawn got that last text and got dressed. Once Shawn got dressed he picked Aaron up and went into his room and got him changed and dressed.

"We are going to see mommy buddy. I miss mommy." Shawn said in a cute baby voice.

He got Aaron dressed and put is fresh Nikes on and put a Tennessee Titans hat on him and packed his diaper bag.

Shawn got done with everything and he grabbed the keys and unlocked it so he could put Aaron in first.

Shawn put Aaron in the car and started it and then put the diaper bag in the passenger seat and got in the driver's seat.

He backed out of the driveway and left.

Shawn called Juliet and said, "Hey Jules. Miss you."

"Hey miss you too. Are you coming up here?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah. We just left the house and we are coming up there. I am sure Karen wants to see Aaron and I really want to see you." Shawn said.

"Well hurry then. I want to see both of you." Juliet said.

"Ok. Be there in a bit. Bye." Shawn said.

Juliet hung up the phone and started getting back to work.

Shawn pulled up to the SBPD and got out with Aaron and the diaper bag on his shoulder. He walked up the stairs and walked to Juliet's desk.

Juliet saw Shawn walk up and said, "Wow you look really hot with a diaper bag on your shoulder."

"Hey. I missed you this morning." Shawn said as he bent down next to Juliet and gave her a kiss.

"I missed you too." Juliet said.

"So what do you need me here for?" Shawn asked.

"I need you to look at his case and see if you can figure something out. This is the second time he robbed a store and killed someone while doing it." Juliet explained to Shawn.

Shawn took the case off of her desk and sat down and looked over it.

"Where is Lassie at?" Shawn asked.

"He and McNab went to go check out the crime scene. The chief said that if Lassiter gets him you won't be needed. I called ahead of time because I wanted to see you." Juliet said.

"Well I am glad you did. We were getting bored." Shawn said.

Lassiter walked in the station with a guy in handcuffs and said, "Got him."

The chief walked out of her office and went over to congratulate Lassiter.

"Here take this man out of my sight." Lassiter told another officer.

The other officer took the man to booking and put him in a cell to keep him in overnight.

"Well done Lassiter." Karen said.

"Thanks chief. He came back because he left something at the scene. Stupidest mistake ever." Lassiter said.

Juliet went back to holding Aaron and said, "Well Mr. Spencer I guess we don't need your services anymore."

"God. I know that really has me disappointed that I can't stay until the end of the day." Shawn said.

"I know. Call Gus or go bug the shit out of Gus at his other job." Juliet said.

"But I will miss you too much." Shawn gave Juliet the puppy dog eyes.

"Now Shawn, you know the puppy dog eyes don't work on me when I'm at work." Juliet said.

"Ok. I will see you back at the house then." Shawn said.

"It's only 7 hours." Juliet said.

"Aaron give mommy a bye bye kiss." Shawn said.

Juliet gave Aaron a kiss and then put him back in his seat.

"Alright. I will see you this afternoon. Love you." Shawn bent down and gave Juliet a kiss.

"Love you too. I will try to let Karen to allow me to come home early." Juliet said.

Karen overheard their conversation and said, "Yes detective you can go home. Lassiter can do all that paper work. I will see you tomorrow."

"Yes. Thank you chief." Juliet said.

"Well Mrs. Spencer, I guess we get to go home together." Shawn said.

"Yes we do. Let's go home." Juliet said.

Juliet turned off her computer and put everything back where it was on her desk. She grabbed her purse and put her gun and her badge in it.

Shawn picked up the diaper bag and put that on his shoulder and then picked up Aaron. Shawn grabbed Juliet's hand and Juliet held on tight and they walked out the station hand in hand.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jules, why don't we just do nothing for the rest of the day?" Shawn suggested.

"I like that. I am so tired." Juliet said.

Shawn and Juliet did nothing for the rest of the day.

Juliet and Shawn were watching a movie and Juliet heard Shawn snoring. She looked up at her husband and said, "Come on, why don't we go to bed 2 out of 3 people are asleep."

Shaw moved and said, "Sure. Where's Aaron?"

Juliet helped Shawn sit up and said, "He is in our room like always. Now let's get you to our room."

Shawn got up with Juliet and followed her to the bedroom.

Once Shawn and Juliet got in the bed they instantly fell asleep.

The next morning Shawn woke up before Juliet which was rare.

Juliet heard something in the kitchen. She opened her eyes and looked over to where Shawn was sleeping, but didn't see him, she got out of bed and walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey Sweetpea. How are you?" Shawn asked.

"I am good. What are you doing up?" Juliet asked.

"I don't know. I couldn't sleep. Plus today is my dad's birthday, so we need to go see him or something today or bring him over for dinner or we could go out." Shawn said.

Juliet raised her eyebrows and said, "Ok. I am cool with that. Today is Saturday right?"

Shawn nodded and said, "Sure is which you were off of work yesterday, but you decided to go in anyways. So I called Karen and told her you won't be coming in today since we have plans."

"Oh really now? And what might those plans be?" Juliet asked.

Shawn stepped closer toward Juliet and said, "I don't know yet. I don't know how people function at this time of the morning. All I know is that we are going to have so much fun today."

Juliet smiled and got on her tiptoes and kissed Shawn.

"Thank you. What was that for?" Shawn asked.

"Does everything have to have a reason behind it?" Juliet asked.

"I guess not. Like there should be no reason behind you kissing me." Shawn said.

Aaron's cry came over the baby monitor.

"I will get him. Sit down, you just got up." Shawn said.

Juliet laid back down on the couch while Shawn was getting Aaron. She kept thinking to herself every day how lucky she was to have Shawn and Aaron.

"Let's go see mommy buddy. Mommy wants to see you." Shawn said picking up Aaron out of his crib in their room.

"Look who is up." Shawn said.

Juliet sat up and held out her arms and said, "My little boy is up yay."

Shawn handed Aaron to Juliet and sat next to Juliet put her legs over his.

"Wow he slept all night didn't he?" Juliet asked.

"He did. That is like the third night in a row with him not waking up." Shawn said.

"Shawn what are we going to do when he gets older and he needs to move into his room?" Juliet asked.

"Let's cross that bridge once we get to it. We still have a good while until he turns into a 'big boy'." Shawn said.

"You're right. He is almost 6 months. He is growing up so fast. I hope we won't have to deal with walking and talking anytime soon." Juliet said.

Shawn nodded and said, "I know. I know that I am good to hear a few noises out of his mouth for right now."

Juliet laughed.

"Should we call my dad and see if he is up?" Shawn asked.

"I think it would be nice. Let me go get Aaron dressed and put the picture frames in a gift bag." Juliet said.

Shawn called his dad.

"Hey pop. Happy Birthday dad. What are you doing today?" Shawn asked.

"Nothing. What's up?" Henry said.

"Jules and I were wondering if you want to come over for a little bit today. Maybe from morning to afternoon because I want to take Juliet somewhere tonight." Shawn said softly so Juliet won't hear.

"That's fine Shawn. Want me to keep Aaron tonight?" Henry asked.

"If you don't mind I would love that. How about you start to head over here in about an hour and a half?" Shawn said.

"That sounds good son. I will see you later." Henry said.

"Bye dad." Shawn said.

"Bye Shawn." Henry said.

Juliet walked back downstairs and into the living room with the gift bag and Aaron.

"He is coming over here in about an hour." Shawn said.

"Ok that sounds good." Juliet said.

"He is going to babysit Aaron tonight. I have somewhere I want to take you." Shawn said.

"Shawn, how many times have I told you that we don't need to go out as much anymore since we have a baby?" Juliet asked.

"I know Jules. I just want to get out of the house tonight and give you a break also. You deserve a break with handling work, me, and Aaron." Shawn said.

"Shawn you are so sweet. Thank you. I am proud to say that you are a wonderful dad and husband." Juliet said.

"I am proud to call you my wonderful wife and mother. Now let me go get dressed and we can clean the house before my dad gets here." Shawn said.

Juliet nodded.

Shawn ran upstairs to their bedroom to get dressed.

Juliet heard a knock on the door. She went to answer it.

"Declan?" Juliet asked.

"Hey Juliet." Declan said.

"What are you doing here? I thought we said our goodbyes 3 years ago?" Juliet asked.

"We did. I wanted to see how you were doing." Declan said.

"Hey Jules, where is my favorite shirt at?" Shawn asked running down the stairs without a shirt on and saw Declan.

Juliet looked back towards Shawn and motioned him to come here.

"What is he doing here?" Shawn asked softly.

"I don't know. He said he wanted to see how I was doing." Juliet answered.

"Tell him you are happily married with a kid. Didn't you two say goodbye like 3 years ago?" Shawn asked.

"Yes Shawn we did. Now your shirt is hanging on my side of the closet. I accidently put it there." Juliet said.

Shawn ran back up the stairs to their bedroom and continued getting dressed.

"I'm sorry Declan, it's his dad's birthday today." Juliet said.

"It's cool. I always knew you two would make it. Look you two even have a kid." Declan said.

"Declan, I am so sorry about what happened." Juliet said before she was rudely interrupted.

"Juliet, I tried to be a good boyfriend to you. I even told you I was a fraud and we booked a trip to the Almalfi Coast. How could you be that selfish and marry Shawn?" Declan yelled.

Shawn came running down stairs as soon as he heard yelling. He stood behind Juliet rubbing her arms.

"Declan. Shawn told me he wasn't psychic, but I always had feelings for him. I knew it wouldn't work out between us." Juliet yelled right back on the verge of crying.

"Declan. Can you go now and never come back? My wife and I have company coming over and so I kind of don't my wife and kid crying before they get here." Shawn shot at Declan.

"I always knew you were a selfish little bitch." Declan said and left.

Juliet handed Aaron to Shawn and walked to the couch and sat down with her head in her hands.

"Jules. Look at me. You have me now and I am not going to yell at you like that. We are happy and that is what counts. The past is the past. We are very happy just the way we are." Shawn said.

Juliet looked up at Shawn holding Aaron on his lap.

"Hey don't forget all those years of feelings for me and you finally got me." Shawn said.

Juliet scooted over toward Shawn and gave him a kiss.

"I know Shawn. You are way nicer than that dick there. I don't want to see him anymore." Juliet said.

"I know. You won't." Shawn said.

"He came to the station when I was pregnant and we talked and he didn't act like that. Do you remember that?" Juliet asked.

"I do. Wow people really can change." Shawn said.

"Why don't we forget about him and enjoy the rest of our day?" Juliet asked.

"I would love that." Shawn said wiping her face so now more tears were there.


	5. Chapter 5

Henry got to Shawn and Juliet's house an hour after Declan left.

Henry knocked on the door and said, "Shawn open up!"

Shawn got up off the couch with Aaron in his arms and opened the door.

"Hey dad, you're early." Shawn said.

"I know. I wanted to come early to visit with you guys." Henry said.

"Well come in. Can you hold Aaron for me? I need to check on something." Shawn said.

Henry nodded his head and held out his arms to Aaron.

Shawn walked up the stairs to their bedroom and saw Juliet on the bed with her head in her hands again.

"Hey my dad's here. Do you want me to tell him to come back later? I haven't told him yet." Shawn said.

Juliet lifted her head and said, "No. Give me a few minutes to put my makeup on again."

Shawn walked over to Juliet and stood her up off the bed and hugged her.

"Shawn, don't you dare ever be mean to me like Declan did." Juliet said.

"Oh Jules, you know I would never do that. I love you too much apparently he didn't." Shawn said.

Juliet put her head on Shawn's chest and smiled.

Shawn lifted her head and smiled and kissed her.

"Now go enjoy time with your dad." Juliet said.

Shawn smiled and walked downstairs and back into the living room.

"What took you so long?" Henry asked.

"Jules wanted to tell me something. She is going to be out in a few minutes." Shawn answered.

"Oh ok. You got yourself a pretty good kid here Shawn." Henry pointed out.

"Yeah I do. I never imagined staying here in Santa Barbra for so long and meet Jules and have her as my wife and the mother of my child. She kept me here dad." Shawn said.

Juliet finished putting on her makeup and went downstairs into the living room to greet Henry.

"Hey Henry. Happy Birthday!" Juliet said.

"Hey Juliet. Thank you. I was telling Shawn here that you two have a pretty good kid here." Henry said.

Juliet went over to the chair where Shawn was sitting and sat on his lap.

"We sure do. These past 5 months have been amazing." Juliet said.

Shawn rubbed his hand up and down Juliet's back.

"Hey dad, we have a present for you." Shawn said.

"You do?" Henry asked.

"Yeah. It is in the bedroom. I will go get it." Juliet said.

Juliet got up and Shawn followed her to the bedroom.

"Jules, do we give the pictures first or that hideous shirt?" Shawn asked.

"Shawn, don't start. We are giving him the pictures." Juliet said.

Shawn sighed in relief and followed Juliet out of the bedroom.

Shawn went back to where he was sitting and Juliet gave Henry the gift bag and then went back to where she was sitting on Shawn's lap.

Henry opened the gift bag and saw the pictures they took a while back.

"Wow. Guys these are really good pictures. Perfect birthday present." Henry said.

"Thanks. We figured you needed updated pictures in the house." Shawn said.

"I do. The only ones I have is your wedding day and when you were a kid." Henry said.

Henry put the pictures back in the bag and gave them both a hug.

"So. What are we doing today?" Henry asked.

"Shawn and I thought we would take you to lunch and then we can come back to the house and hangout until it is time for him and I to leave." Juliet said.

"That sounds good. Shawn did mention about me babysitting this little one right?" Henry said.

Juliet smiled and leaned into Shawn.

"Well there is about a 30 minute block between now and lunch time. Do you want to go out and do something during that or no? Your pick!" Shawn said.

"I rather stay here for a little bit." Henry said.

"Ok. I do need to run to the Psych office for about 20 minutes. I need to pick up something for tonight." Shawn said.

"That is fine. Do you want me to come with you?" Juliet asked.

"If you want, we could all go." Shawn said.

"Let's do that. Do you want to take our car?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah. It needs gas anyways." Shawn said.

Juliet nodded.

"Ok. Pops I need you to park on the curb so Jules can pull her car out." Shawn said.

"Ok." Henry said.

Shawn got Aaron ready and packed the diaper bag.

Henry walked outside and moved his truck so Juliet could move her car.

Juliet pulled her car out so they would all be able to get in.

"Shawn are you driving?" Juliet asked.

"Sure. Do you mind sitting in the back with Aaron and keep him occupied?" Shawn asked.

"I would love to sit in the back with him." Juliet said.

Juliet got in the car and Shawn handed Aaron to her so she could buckle him in.

"Well dad, you're up front with me." Shawn said.

Shawn and Henry got in the car at the same time.

"Gas station first since it's before the Psych office." Shawn said.

"Ok." Juliet and Henry said at the same time.

Aaron started getting fussy and Juliet asked, "Shawn do you have a pacifier up there?"

"Yeah. I keep on in my pocket." Shawn said.

"That's just weird." Juliet said.

"Hey. Don't hate because I am prepared." Shawn said.

Juliet and Henry chuckled.

"Can I please have it?" Juliet asked.

"Yea." Shawn said.

Shawn pulled out the pacifier out of his pocket and gave it to Juliet.

Juliet stuck the pacifier in Aaron's mouth and he started to go to sleep.

"Thank god. He never gets fussy in the car." Juliet said.

"Is he asleep?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Juliet asked.

"When he gets fussy in the car I put a pacifier in his mouth and he goes to sleep. Guess he is tired." Shawn said.

Juliet nodded.

Shawn pulled up at the gas station and pumped the gas. Once it got done he got in and pulled off toward the Psych office.

They got to the Psych office and ran in to get something for tonight for his date with Juliet.

"So Juliet, how was Shawn been with the baby?" Henry asked.

"Shawn is so good with him. I never seen a man handle a baby like Shawn has." Juliet said.

"I would've never guessed Shawn would get married and settle down and have kids." Henry said.

Juliet chuckled.

Shawn walked out of the Psych office. He turned around to lock the door. He walked back to the car and got in.

"Sorry it took me so long." Shawn said.

"No problem! Now son, I am old and hungry." Henry said.

"Ok. We are going there now." Shawn said.

Shawn drove off to Henry's favorite restaurant. They got there, Shawn parked and helped Juliet with Aaron.

"Hey I am going in and save us seats." Henry said.

"Ok dad. Be there in a minute." Shawn yelled.

He finished helping Juliet with Aaron.

"Shawn, why did you go to the Psych office?" Juliet asked.

Juliet sort of knew why Shawn had to go to the office.

"I needed to get something. Why?" Shawn asked.

"Just wondering. Just to let you know I sort of know why." Juliet said and walked inside.

Shawn stood there with the diaper bag on his shoulder.

Shawn ran to catch up with Juliet and said, "How do you know?"

"Shawn, I know you. You don't need to hide anything from me." Juliet said.

"You're right. Well since you know what it is, do you want me to give it to you at the table now?" Shawn asked.

Juliet smirked and said, "Doesn't matter to me."

Shawn opened the door for Juliet and followed her in to find Henry.

They walked until they saw Henry.

"What took you guys so long?" Henry asked.

"We got busy talking." Shawn said.

"Yeah ok. They brought a highchair so you could put Aaron in it." Henry said.

"Thank you." Juliet said.

Juliet sat next to Shawn and Henry sat across from Shawn.

"Looks like we don't need you to babysit Aaron tonight after all. We kind of changed plans." Shawn said.

"Oh ok. That's cool." Henry sounded hurt.

"But we will be sure to let you keep him some." Juliet said.

Henry smiled.

"Dad, I have something for Juliet. I know it's your birthday, but I was going to give it to her tonight, but she kind of spoiled it." Shawn said.

"Well don't mind me son. Give it to her." Henry said.

Shawn took out a little gift bag and handed it to Juliet.

Juliet looked at Shawn and opened it.

The gift bag had a coffee mug that said, '#1 MOM!' on it and an iPhone case with the picture Shawn and Juliet gave to Henry.

"Shawn. This is so sweet. My birthday was 2 months ago." Juliet said.

"I know. I had the case made for you. It took a while." Shawn said.

"Lassiter is going to be pissed when sees this instead of my plain black case." Juliet said.

"He'll get over it." Shawn said.

"That is very sweet of you son. Proud of you." Henry said.

Juliet gave Shawn a kiss then continued visiting with Henry.

Juliet, Shawn, and Henry all enjoyed their lunch while Aaron was asleep.

They got through eating and sat there talking for an hour about Shawn and when he was a baby.

"Are you read to go?" Juliet asked.

Shawn finished yawning and said, "Yeah. I am a little tired."

"Same here." Henry said.

"Well then let's go." Juliet said.

Shawn grabbed Aaron's carrier and Juliet grabbed her purse and the diaper bag.

Shawn unlocked the car and put Aaron in his seat holder.

"Home?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah." Juliet said.

Shawn started the car and drove to the house.

They got to their house.

"Well dad happy birthday." Shawn said.

"Thanks son." Henry said.

"Happy birthday Henry." Juliet said.

"Thank you Juliet." Henry replied.

"Do you want to come in?" Shawn asked.

"No thank you. I am tired. Thank you for everything today guys." Henry said.

"You're welcome." Shawn and Juliet said at the same time.

Henry bent down to kiss Aaron on the forehead and said, "Thanks you again guys."

"No problem dad. See you later." Shawn said.

Henry walked to his truck and got in and drove off to his house.

Shawn unlocked the door and walked in while Juliet followed.

"That went good." Juliet said.

"It did. I am surprised." Shawn said.

"Well I think what you did was very nice." Juliet said taking Aaron out of his car seat and into his bouncy seat.

Shawn walked behind Juliet and wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "What did you think about your present.

"Shawn I loved it." Juliet said turning around to face Shawn.

"Good. I love you. I am going to kiss you on the mouth now." Shawn said.

"Hmmm. I love you too. Thank you." Juliet said.

"Should we take a nap? I am very tired." Shawn stated.

"A nap would sound perfect. Let me put him in his playpen." Juliet said.

Shawn stepped in front of her to block her from Aaron and pointed upstairs to the bedroom and said, "Go, I got him."

"Thanks babe." Juliet said.

Shawn picked Aaron up and rocked him so he could go back to sleep.

In the meantime, Juliet was getting into some pajama style clothes.

Shawn walked in the bedroom with Aaron sleeping.

Shawn handed Aaron to Juliet and she put him in the middle of the bed.

Shawn was too busy changing out of his jeans and into gym shorts.

Juliet got in the bed followed by Shawn.

"Today was wonderful. We should do this every once in a while with your dad." Juliet said.

"That's a good idea Jules, but we have a baby now. It's not that I don't want to spend time with him it's because I have my own family now." Shawn said.

"That's sweet. We love you." Juliet said.

"Well in that case I love you two more." Shawn said.

"Whatever." Juliet said.

Juliet leaned over to kiss Shawn.

"Have a good nap." Shawn said, putting Aaron on his chest to move closer to Juliet.

Juliet moved closer to Shawn and Shawn wrapped his arm and they fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Juliet and Shawn woke up from their nap at the same time.

Shawn looked at her said, "Hey. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah I did. I guess I was really tired. How about you?" Juliet asked.

"I slept very well. Looks like someone is waking up." Shawn said pointing to Aaron his chest.

"How long did we sleep for?" Juliet asked.

"I think 3 hours, but I'm not entirely sure." Shawn said.

Aaron opened his eyes and Juliet picked him up.

"Why'd you do that?" Shawn asked.

"He was waking up." Juliet said.

Shawn and Juliet laid there in bed for another 30 minutes.

"Ok, if we don't get out this bed I won't be able to sleep tonight plus I'm hungry." Shawn said.

"Ok. Let's get out of bed and do something it's almost 7 at night." Juliet said.

"It's too late to go out with a little one so how's pizza?" Shawn suggested.

"That sounds good to me." Juliet said.

Shawn picked up his phone and called a pizza place to order pizza.

"Jules, turn on the TV. Gus just called and said he's coming over to watch _White Chicks_." Shawn said.

"Ok. Is he on his way?" Juliet asked.

"I am pretty sure. I told him we ordered pizza so we won't watch the movie right away." Shawn said.

"That's fine." Juliet said.

Gus got out of the blueberry and walked up the driveway to knock on the Spencer's door. Gus knocked.

"Uncle Gus is here." Shawn said taking Aaron from Juliet.

Shawn walked and opened the door for Gus.

"Uncle Gus. What's up?" Shawn said.

"Nothing much." Gus said.

Shawn turned and walked back to the living room and sat next to Juliet.

"Hey Gus." Juliet said.

"Hey Jules." Gus replied.

The doorbell rang and Gus got up and got the door. Gus opened the door and paid for the pizza.

Gus walked back into the living room with the pizza.

"Gus, did you pay for this?" Shawn asked.

"Yes I did." Gus said.

"Thanks man." Shawn patted Gus on the back.

Shawn fixed him and Juliet a plate and Gus fixed himself one.

"Alright Jules we can start the movie now." Shawn said.

Juliet turned on the movie and put Aaron on the empty spot on the couch.

They watched the movie and ate their pizza.

"Wow I forgot how funny that movie is every time I watch it." Shawn said.

"Dude, we watch it all the time." Gus said.

"You would think he would get over it by now, but we are talking about Shawn here." Juliet joked.

"Hey! It's a damn comedy. Comedy means funny. The Wayans brothers just make it funny as hell." Shawn said.

Gus and Juliet acted like they were listening.

"You guys aren't listening are you?" Shawn asked.

Juliet and Gus couldn't help but laugh at the way Shawn reacted.

Shawn got up and picked Aaron off of the couch and went to his spot in the chair.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Juliet asked.

"I was picking him up so we could have some of that father/son bonding time." Shawn said.

"Yeah ok." Juliet said and continued to eat her pizza.

Shawn got out of his chair and handed Aaron to Juliet to get all of them a beer.

He walked back into the living room and said, "Can I please have him back?"

"Nope. He is a momma's boy." Juliet said.

"That's not fair." Shawn pouted jokingly.

"Well, I think this is fair." Juliet said motioning for Shawn to bend down to her level to kiss her.

Juliet met Shawn halfway and gave him a kiss.

"Guys. Enough!" Gus cried.

"That was very fair." Shawn said smiling down at Juliet.

"I told you. Now Gus is complaining because we had a moment." Juliet said.

"Gus! Dude, don't hate. You know that's how me and Jules act, plus I love Jules." Shawn said.

"I know man! I guess I'm a little jealous that Rachel isn't with me." Gus said.

"When is she going to be back?" Juliet asked.

"She said about 4-6 weeks. It has only been 3! I miss her so much." Gus whined.

Well buddy, you know Jules and I are here. Well Monday through Thursday I am here and at the Psych office because Juliet has to work." Shawn said.

Thanks dude." Gus said.

Shawn handed Juliet and Gus their beer.

Aaron started getting fussy.

"Let me take him. I'll rock him and see if that makes it any better." Shawn said.

"Ok. He might be hungry I have no idea." Juliet said.

Juliet handed Aaron to Shawn and Shawn walked upstairs to the bedroom.

"What's wrong buddy?" Shawn asked Aaron in a baby voice.

Shawn rocked Aaron for about 5 minutes until Juliet came in the bedroom.

"Shawn, do you want me to take over?" Juliet asked.

"Do you mind going to fix him a bottle?" Shawn replied.

"I can go fix it." Juliet said.

Juliet walked downstairs and into the kitchen to fix the bottle.

"Is everything ok?" Gus asked.

"I think so. Shawn thinks he is hungry, but we will see when I get back in there." Juliet said.

"Let me know if I can help any." Gus said.

"Thank you Gus!" Juliet said.

Gus flashed Juliet a smile.

Juliet finished fixing the bottle and walked back upstairs to the bedroom to find Shawn and Aaron sleeping.

Juliet quietly walked back downstairs.

"Gus, come here." Juliet whispered.

Gus got up and followed Juliet to the bedroom to show him Shawn and Aaron.

"Damn, he is a good dad." Gus whispered.

"I know. He is really good with kids. When we babysat my nephew he is like the sweetest person in the world." Juliet whispered.

"Well, I am going to head out since they are sleeping." Gus said.

"Night Gus." Juliet said.

Gus walked out of the bedroom and walked downstairs. He got his keys out of the bowl in the foyer.

Juliet shook Shawn a little bit to wake him up.

"Jules, where is Gus?" Shawn asked groggily.

"He left. You fell asleep and so did Aaron." Juliet smiled.

"Wow. I didn't even notice." Shawn said.

"Let me go turn off everything downstairs and lock the doors and I will be back in here." Juliet said.

Juliet walked downstairs and turned off the TV then picked up the beer bottles and all the trash in the living room. She then locked the doors. She walked back upstairs into the bedroom.

"Shawn, let me put Aaron in his crib." Juliet said.

"Ok." Shawn whispered.

Juliet picked Aaron off of Shawn's chest and put him in the playpen on her side of the bed.

"Come here Jules." Shawn said.

Juliet finished with Aaron and got in bed with Shawn.

"Yes Shawn." Juliet said.

"I love you so much." Shawn said.

"I love you too Shawn." Juliet said.

"Now let's get to sleep." Shawn said.

Juliet nodded her head in agreement and laid down next to Shawn with her head on his chest.


	7. Chapter 7

Shawn woke up and snuck out of the house to go get breakfast stuff to make breakfast for Juliet.

Shawn gently got out of bed and changed into some normal clothes and threw on a hat. Shawn tried to be as quiet as possible when his phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Shawn whispered into his phone.

"Shawn, it's your dad. Why are you up so early? It's 7 in the morning." Henry said on the other line.

"What do you want?" Shawn asked while unlocking the front door.

"I need you and Juliet to come over today. I am cooking out tonight while the football game is on." Henry said.

"Dad, you couldn't have called me later on today like around lunch? Shawn asked getting into his car.

"I was going to leave a message." Henry said.

"Ok dad, I have to go to the store and get some stuff for breakfast. Aaron needs more formula and diapers." Shawn said.

"Alright. I will see you guys tonight then." Henry said.

"Yeah. See you later." Shawn said and hung up the phone.

Shawn backed down the driveway and drove to the store.

Shawn's phone rang again.

"Hey Jules, what's up?" Shawn answered his phone.

"Where are you at?" Juliet asked.

"I am at the store. Aaron needed formula and diapers and I need some stuff for breakfast." Shawn said.

"Ok. Well hurry home he is starting to get fussy." Juliet said.

"Ok Jules. I am checking out right now." Shawn said.

"Love you!" Juliet said.

"Love you more. See you in a few minutes." Shawn said.

Shawn got everything he needed at the store and headed home.

By the time Shawn got home it was already daylight.

Shawn pulled into the driveway and got out of the car and got the groceries out of the back of the car.

Shawn walked through the front door and said, "Hey Jules! I'm home."

Shawn didn't hear an answer from Juliet so he put the groceries on the table and checked the living room, and found Juliet sleeping with Aaron in her arms.

Shawn walked over to Juliet's side of the bed and bent down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning baby." Juliet said.

"Good morning Jules. I have his stuff and some stuff for breakfast." Shawn said.

"Thank you so much. I wanted to get out today, but I haven't been feeling good." Juliet said.

Juliet handed Aaron to Shawn and rushed to the bathroom to throw up.

"Jules. Are you ok?" Shawn asked.

Shawn went in the bathroom to hold back her hair and rub her back.

"Yeah Shawn. I am fine." Juliet said and got back up.

"Ok. I am going to get breakfast ready." Shawn said.

"Ok. I am going to be in here for a few more minutes." Juliet said shutting the door behind her.

Juliet bent down under the counter and got out a pregnancy test.

"Juliet, you better not be pregnant. You had a baby 8 months ago." Juliet thought to herself.

Juliet paced back and forth for which seemed like the longest 3 minutes of her life.

The timer buzzed and Juliet looked at it with a + sign.

Juliet went out of the bathroom and downstairs in the kitchen where Shawn was.

"Hey beautiful." Shawn said.

"Hey." Juliet whispered.

Juliet made her way over to Shawn and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Shawn turned around and looked at Juliet in the eye which he could tell something was wrong.

"What's wrong babe?" Shawn asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I am pregnant." Juliet said and leaned into Shawn's chest and cried.

"Jules, it's ok. Shh. We're going to be ok. I still love you the way you are and the way you will be." Shawn said.

"Shawn, we just had Aaron 8 months ago. I thought we were going to wait at least 1 year." Juliet said.

"Well remember about a month about we both got a little drunk and we flipped it around?" Shawn asked.

"Shawn, it's sex, not flipped it around." Juliet corrected him.

"Whatever. Even if the kids are very close in age we will still love them no matter what." Shawn said.

"Do you think we can handle another baby?" Juliet asked.

"I know you Jules, we can take baby steps like we did with Aaron." Shawn said.

"Thank you so much for being supportive of me. I love you." Juliet said.

"I love you too. Now come here." Shawn said dragging her to the couch where she could sit on Shawn's lap.

"What am I going to do about work?" Juliet asked.

"One step at a time Jules. We need to go to the doctor and see how far you though." Shawn said.

Juliet leaned into Shawn's chest and sighed.

"Also, my dad called and said he is cooking out tonight and he wants us to come. I can call him and tell him that we can't make it." Shawn explained to Juliet.

"No. We should go. We need to tell him and everyone else that I am pregnant again. I am sure that Lassiter and Karen will be there." Juliet said.

"Ok. Don't worry sweetheart. We are going to be just fine." Shawn pulled Juliet in for a tight hug.


	8. Chapter 8

Juliet picked up her phone to call the doctor's office to schedule an appointment with her OB/GYN.

"Shawn, come here for a second." Juliet said.

Shawn came into the living room holding Aaron and said, "Yes."

"I just scheduled an OB/GYN appointment for us tomorrow. Do you think your dad can watch Aaron while we go?" Juliet asked.

"I imagine he can. Are we going to tell him when we go over there in a little bit?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah. Let me call Lassiter and Karen and see if they are going to be there." Juliet said.

Juliet called Lassiter and said, "Carlton, are you going over to Henry's for a cookout tonight?"

"Yes I am, just me and Marlowe." Carlton said.

"Ok. Shawn and I have something to tell you and the chief." Juliet said.

"Ok. I will see you two in a little bit." Carlton said.

Juliet hung up her phone and called the chief.

"Chief, are you going to Henry's tonight?" Juliet asked.

"Yes I am detective, why?" Karen asked.

"Shawn and I have to tell you guys something. Lassiter and Marlowe are coming." Juliet said.

"Ok. Can't wait to hear it. Bring along that cute little baby with you guys." Karen said.

"Well he isn't little anymore. He is crawling and teething." Juliet said.

"Well he is adorable. Bye detective." Karen said.

"Bye chief." Juliet said.

Juliet hung up her phone and walked into the kitchen and fixed her some lunch.

"Jules, I will do that for you." Shawn said.

"Thanks Shawn. They can't wait to hear what we have to say." Juliet said.

Shawn moved her out of the way and fixed her a sandwich and asked, "Lassie didn't flip out? I bet he is going to tonight."

"You're right. We need to get ready and see if your dad needs anything for tonight." Juliet said.

"Ok. Go get yourself dressed and Aaron dressed for me please while I finish up." Shawn said.

Juliet picked up Aaron from his bouncy seat and walked upstairs to their bedroom and got him dressed first then put him on the bed and got herself dressed. After Juliet got done she laid down next to Aaron and said, "You're going to be a big brother buddy."

Shawn was the door staring at Juliet and Aaron. He knocked on the door and said, "I heard that."

"I didn't know you were standing right there." Juliet said.

Shawn walked over to Juliet and set her lunch on the nighstand and laid down next to her.

"Jules, are you excited for this baby or no? I am so excited that we will have one of each of us running around here." Shawn said.

"It's not that I'm not excited it's just that I am scared. Do you think we can handle another baby?" Juliet asked.

Shawn sat up and pulled Juliet up with him and turned her so she was facing him.

"Listen, even if this wasn't planned I know we will both love it the same and I believe we are ready to handle another one. Don't be scared, I am right next to you always." Shawn said.

Juliet leaned into his chest and cried again.

Shawn gently stroked her hair and said, "Shh. It's going to be ok."

Shawn held Juliet in his arms for 5 minutes. He looked down at her and saw her sleeping. Shawn picked her up and put her correctly in the bed and put the covers on her.

"I love you Jules." Shawn whispered as he planted a gentle kiss on her lips.

Juliet grabbed Shawn's hand and said, "Don't go. Stay right here with me."

Shawn smiled and got in bed with Juliet and watched TV until it was time to go to his dad's house.

"Jules, hey we need to get going. My dad is expecting us in 15 minutes." Shawn whispered.

"Ok. I will be up in a little bit." Juliet rolled over and didn't' get up.

5 minutes later Juliet was still in bed and Shawn went over there again and woke her up one more time.

"Shawn, let me sleep." Juliet groaned.

"I would, but remember we have to tell my dad, Lassie and Karen about us having another baby." Shawn said.

Juliet got up out of the bed fixed her hair and joined Shawn and Aaron in the car.

"Ready? Shawn asked.

"Yeah." Juliet responded.

Shawn drove to his dad's house which didn't take long. When they got there, they saw that everyone else was there waiting on them.

Shawn parked the car on the curb and helped Juliet out first and then Aaron.

Shawn grabbed Juliet's hand and they walked up to the house.

"I thought you weren't going to come." Henry said.

"Sorry dad, we fell asleep." Shawn said.

"It's fine. Hello Juliet." Henry said.

"Hey Henry." Juliet said.

Shawn walked into the living room and sat down on the couch and took Aaron out of his seat and visited with everyone else.

Juliet came behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest and whispered in his ear, "We need to tell them."

Shawn looked up and for the first time today he saw Juliet happy. Shawn got up off the couch still holding Aaron and joined Juliet behind the couch.

"Hey dad, we need to tell you guys something." Shawn said.

"Hey! Shawn and Juliet have something to tell us." Henry said to get them quiet.

Everyone was on the edge of their seats when Juliet wrapped her arm around Shawn's waist.

"Juliet and I are expecting another baby." Shawn said.

Everyone got up and congratulated them.

Juliet smiled and hugged everyone.

"Juliet, congratulations. Very happy for the both of you." Karen said.

Lassiter walked up to Shawn and whispered something in his ear that made him look scared and Juliet saw it out of the corner of her eye.

"Carlton, what are you telling Shawn?" Juliet asked.

"Nothing. I was just congratulating him and you." Lassiter tried to hide the lie.

"Why does Shawn look like he is scared to death then?" Juliet raised her voice a little higher.

"Oh that, um I was telling him that if he screws up and hurts you that I was going to shoot him." Lassiter confessed.

Shawn turned around and looked Carlton right in the eye and said, "Lassie, why are you being so mean? I love Juliet and you know that. I know that she loves me back so get over it. We have been together for almost 3 years. 1 year of dating and almost 2 years of marriage."

Lassiter backed up and said, "Sorry Spencer it won't happen agaign.

"You're damn right that it's not going to happen again." Juliet stood up for Shawn.

"There is my Jules I love. Thank you for sticking for me, I appreciate it." Shawn said.

Shawn handed Aaron to Karen then took Juliet's hand and walked outside.

Juliet and Shawn walked for a while until Shawn's dad called and asked where they were.

Juliet stopped in her tracks and Shawn back to her. She looked at Shawn and her arms around his muscular body and said, "Mr. Spencer, I am ready for this baby. Let's do this together."

"Well Mrs. Spencer I have to agree with you 100% there." Shawn said wrapping his arms around Juliet's waist.

Shawn pulled Juliet close and bent down to kiss her when it started storming out of nowhere.

"Come here you." Shawn said as he picked up Juliet bridal style and kissed her.

Shawn carried Juliet all the way back to Henry's house.

When they got back to Henry's house they were soaked.

"I have some clothes that should still fit me. You wear some also." Shawn said sneaking in the house wet.

"Where in the hell have you two been?" Henry asked.

Shawn stopped and turned to Henry and said, "We just went for a walk and then it started raining on us."

"Ok. You should have some clothes in your bedroom." Henry said.

Shawn and Juliet headed upstairs and went into Shawn's childhood bedroom. Shawn handed Juliet's and oversized t-shirt and some gym shorts. He grabbed this Tears for Fears t-shirt and put on some gym shorts also.

"Well, I think we need to go tell dad that we are leaving and ask him to babysit Aaron while we go to the doctor tomorrow." Shawn said.

"I agree. Let's go." Juliet said.

Shawn got up off the bed and held out his hand for Juliet and walked downstairs with her.

"Dad, where are you?" Shawn yelled.

"In my room with your son." Henry said.

Shawn and Juliet walked back there and sat on the bed with Aaron.

"Dad, can you babysit tomorrow while Jules and I go to her OB/GYN appointment?" Shawn asked.

"I most certainly will. What time is it so I can get the house ready and cleaned up?" Henry asked.

"Around 10ish. I am going into work late tomorrow and Shawn has a case so you will have him most of the day." Juliet said.

"Ok. That sounds good to me. I will see you guys tomorrow morning then." Henry said.

"Bye dad." Shawn said putting Aaron back in his car seat.

"Bye son, by Juliet." Henry said as they walked out of the house.


	9. Chapter 9

Juliet woke up that next morning and turned to Shawn, who was still asleep. Juliet reached over and rubbed Shawn's face to wake him up.

Shawn opened his eyes slowly and said, "Good morning Jules." He then sat up and kissed Juliet.

"Good morning Shawn." Juliet said kissing him back.

"How are you feeling?" Shawn asked.

Juliet got up fast and ran into the bathroom because of morning sickness just like she had with Aaron.

Shawn slowly got out of bed and checked on Aaron, then went into the bathroom to check on Juliet.

Shawn walked in the bathroom and said, "Jules, are you ok?"

Juliet nodded.

Shawn bent down and held her hair and rubbed her back.

Juliet got up and brushed her teeth and asked, "What time is it?"

"Almost 9. We need to get ready." Shawn said.

"I know. Let me get ready. Do you mind getting Aaron ready for me?" Juliet asked.

"Not at all. Do you want him to go to my dad's in his pajamas?" Shawn asked.

"It really doesn't matter to me. I want him dressed before we pick him up though. My mom called me and wants to see us. I called Karen and told her I had a doctor's appointment and she gave me the day off." Juliet said.

"Gotcha. I will make sure my dad gets him dressed." Shawn said.

Juliet turned around and smiled and said, "Thank you so much.

Shawn hugged and kissed Juliet on the cheek and walked out of the bathroom.

As soon as Shawn walked out of the bathroom Aaron started to cry.

Shawn went to check on Aaron and fix him a bottle and change him.

Shawn picked Aaron up and went to Aaron's room and changed him and then went in the kitchen and fixed him a bottle.

Juliet got dressed and walked into the living room where Shawn was on the couch feeding Aaron.

Shawn looked up and said, "Hey Jules. Feel better?"

"Yep. Perfect timing that he woke up. I will finish feeding him while you get dressed. We have to leave in 25 minutes." Juliet said.

Shawn handed Aaron over to Juliet then went to get dressed.

Shawn picked out a blue and red plaid shirt and some blue jeans and put them on. Once he got finished getting dressed he went into the bathroom and fixed his hair to where it looked semi-neat. He then went into Aaron's room and got him a bag together for his dad's house. Shawn finished in there and walked down to the living room.

"Ready?" Shawn asked.

"Sure. Let me grab my wallet and purse in the bedroom.

Shawn picked Aaron up and put his phone and wallet in his pocket and the diaper bag on his shoulder.

"Wow Shawn that diaper bag really suits you." Juliet joked.

"Haha. You're funny. I think you look better in it anyways." Shawn smiled.

Juliet rolled her eyes and said, "Let's go. I am sure your dad is waiting on us."

Shawn and Juliet walked out of the house and Shawn put Aaron in his seat and helped Juliet get in.

Shawn drove off to his dad's house.

"Shawn, what do we tell my parents? I haven't told them yet. You, Henry, Karen, and Carlton are the only ones that know I am pregnant again." Juliet said.

"Let's talk about that on the way when we pick the little dude up." Shawn said.

"Ok." Juliet said.

Shawn pulled into his dad's driveway.

"Ready to go spend some time with old man Henry?" Shawn asked Aaron.

Aaron just smiled and wiggled.

The three of them walked into his dad's house and saw him sitting on the couch and said, "Hey old man, we are here."

"Shawn do not scare the shit out of me like that again. I'm old." Henry said.

Shawn rolled his eyes and put down the diaper bag on the couch.

"Dad, Jules and I want you to have him dressed before we pick him up. We are going to go see Juliet's parents today. We will call you when we are leaving the doctor's office." Shawn said.

"Ok Shawn. I hear you." Henry said.

"Bye dad. Love you little dude." Shawn said putting a kiss on Aaron's forehead.

"Bye Henry. Bye my little man. See you in a little bit." Juliet said, talking Aaron from Shawn and kissed Aaron on the cheek and then handed him to Henry.

"Bye guys. See you later. We are going to have some fun." Henry said.

"Bye." Shawn and Juliet said in unison.

Shawn and Juliet walked out of Henry's house and back to the car. Shawn opened Juliet's door and got in.

"Ready?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah." Juliet said.

The two of them rode in silence on the way to the hospital before Shawn asked, "Jules, are you excited for the new baby?"

She looked at Shawn and said, "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. I am very excited. I never thought I would hear myself say that." Shawn said.

"It is because you realize how much fun a baby can be. Carrying it for 9 months is not a complete joy, but in the end it is all worth it." Juliet said.

Shawn reached over the console and grabbed Juliet's hand.

"Love you Juliet Lynn Spencer." Shawn said.

"Love you too Shawn Henry Spencer." Juliet said.

Shawn pulled into the hospital parking lot and got out to help Juliet out of the car.

Juliet grabbed Shawn's hand and they walked into the hospital hand in hand.

Juliet and Shawn got up to the OB/GYN ward of the hospital and Juliet told Shawn to sit down while she goes and signs them in.

Shawn took a seat and acted like he has done this before because he has.

Juliet came back and sat in the seat next to him and grabbed his hand.

"Nervous Jules?" Shawn asked.

"Just a little bit. We have done this before." Juliet answered.

The nurse called Shawn and Juliet back into a room she had setup for them.

"Hi Juliet." Dr. Jones said.

"Hey." Juliet said.

"I understand that you are pregnant again." Dr. Jones said.

"Yes I am." Juliet answered.

"Well if you don't mind I am going to do an ultrasound to check how far along you are and if the baby is healthy." Dr. Jones said.

"Ok." Juliet said.

Dr. Jones put the cool gel on her stomach and put the ultrasound want to find the baby.

"Juliet, you are about 6 weeks pregnant and the baby is perfectly healthy." Dr. Jones said.

Juliet looked up at Shawn and said, "Can we both have pictures please?"

"Yes. Absolutely." Dr. Jones said.

Jones printed the couple out a picture and let them go.

"Now Juliet I want to see you back in 2 weeks so I can check on you and see how everything is going. Also take your prenatal vitamins." Jones said.

"Ok. I will see you in two weeks then." Juliet said.

Juliet wiped the get off of her stomach and sat up to face Shawn.

"Shawn, I can't believe we are having another baby." Juliet said with tears in her eyes.

Shawn helped Juliet off of the table and pulled her into a hug and said, "I hope those are happy tears."

Juliet looked up at Shawn and said, "Of course they are Shawn."

Shawn bent down and kissed Juliet and wiped the tears off of her face.

"Are you ready to go?" Shawn asked.

Juliet wiped her eyes said, "Yes."

They walked out of the hospital and went to the car.

"Shawn, are you going to put this picture on your desk like you did Aaron?" Juliet asked.

"Of course I am Jules. Are you?" Shawn asked.

"I am. I just need to find another frame." Juliet said.

Shawn grabbed the pictures and noticed that there were four.

"Uh Jules, look what I found. I found two more pictures." Shawn said.

"Maybe she figured that we wanted a wallet." Juliet said.

"Detective Spencer, that is the best idea I have ever heard from you." Shawn said.

"Well you know, I try." Juliet said.

Shawn drove to his dad's house ready to pick up Aaron. Shawn pulled into his dad's driveway and parked. He and Juliet got out and walked in the front door.

"Dad. We are back." Shawn said.

"How'd it go?" Henry asked.

Shawn took out his copy of the ultrasound out of his wallet to show Henry.

"She said that I am about 6 weeks along and the baby is perfectly healthy. She wants to see me in about 2 weeks." Juliet said.

Henry got up and hugged Shawn and then Juliet.

"Where is my kid dad?" Shawn asked.

"He is sleeping up in your room with pillows around him. I got him dressed after you guys left." Henry said.

Shawn and Juliet went upstairs to Shawn's old room to go get Aaron.

"Hey baby boy, momma is here." Juliet said in a sweet baby voice and picked him up.

Aaron squirmed in Juliet's arms and opened his eyes and smiled.

"Daddy, is here also." Juliet said.

Shawn stood behind Juliet and looked at Aaron and then at Juliet.

"What?" Juliet asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking about how we are fixing to have two kids." Shawn said.

"Time goes crazy fast." Juliet said.

"I know Jules." Shawn said.

Shawn wrapped his arms around Juliet's waist and put his head on her shoulder and made faces at Aaron to make him laugh.

"Shawn, what in the hell are you doing?" Juliet asked.

"I am making faces at Aaron to make him laugh." Shawn said.

Juliet walked over to Shawn's bed and sat down.

"Do you want to call your mom and tell her we will be a little late?" Shawn asked.

"No. I am sure she will find out why." Juliet said.

"Ok. We need to get going though." Shawn said.

"I know. Let's go tell your dad thank you." Juliet said.

Juliet got up and put Aaron on her hip and grabbed Shawn's hand and walked downstairs.

"Hey pop, we need to get going." Shawn said.

"Well ok. We had fun." Henry said.

"I am glad. We will see you later Henry." Juliet said.

"Bye guys." Henry said.


	10. Chapter 10

Shawn and Juliet left Henry's house after her OB/GYN appointment to go see her parents.

"So Jules, have you told your parents that you're pregnant again?" Shawn asked.

"No. I just haven't got around to it. I have been crazy busy." Juliet said.

"So Jules, you know our 2-year anniversary of being married is coming up in like 4 months right?" Shawn said.

"Of course I do Shawn, how could I forget the day I got married to the man I love?" Juliet asked.

"I don't know. We have been so busy with Aaron I kind of lost track of time. 4 weeks ago he turned 8 months old and you got pregnant. Too much excitement for one man." Shawn said.

Juliet laughed and grabbed Shawn's hand over the console and said, "Shawn, I hope you know it takes 2 to make a baby right?"

"Of course I do Jules, come on. I was trying to make a point." Shawn said.

"Ok. Just making sure." Juliet said.

"Where are we meeting your parents?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know. I know that it is about 5 minutes away from here." Juliet said.

"Ok. I guess we will drive around town like we know nothing about the place." Shawn said.

"Calm down Shawn, Aaron is sleeping." Juliet said.

Shawn shut his mouth as soon as Juliet said Aaron was sleeping.

"Ok Shawn, take a left up here and then we are here." Juliet said.

Shawn followed Juliet's directions and parked right next to Juliet's parents' car.

"Do you want me to get him? He is heavy when he sleeps." Shawn said.

"Yeah if you don't mind. I will get the diaper bag and stuff." Juliet said.

Shawn grabbed Aaron and his seat out of the car and walked over next to Juliet and said, "Could this kid get any heavier?"

"I don't know. Maybe." Juliet said.

Shawn groaned and put Aaron down for a second to give his arm a break.

"Let's go in. I am sure they are waiting on us." Juliet said.

Shawn and Juliet walk in and find her mom sitting waiting on them.

"Hey Julie!" Maryanne said.

"Hey mom. How have you been?" Juliet asked.

"I have been good. Lloyd is doing work at the house so he couldn't come." Maryanne said.

Juliet looked at Shawn who was not shocked that Lloyd was not there.

"Shall we go sit down now?" Maryanne said.

"Sure. Shawn can you get a highchair for Aaron's seat?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah. I am going to put him down next to you while I go get that." Shawn said.

Shawn, Juliet, and Juliet's mom went to the table the waiter picked out for them.

Shawn put Aaron down next to Juliet's seat.

"How old is he Julie?" Maryanne asked.

"He turned 8 months old 4 weeks ago." Juliet answered.

"Wow. He is getting so big." Maryanne said.

Juliet picked Aaron up out of his seat and held him.

Shawn walked back and put the highchair between him and Juliet.

"Should we tell her now?" Shawn whispered.

"Sure." Juliet whispered back.

Juliet sat there holding Aaron thinking that she won't be able to hold him much longer because of the other baby.

"Mom, Shawn and I have something to tell you." Juliet said.

"Well what is it dear?" Maryanne asked.

"We are having another baby." Juliet and Shawn in unison.

"That's great. So happy for you both." Maryanne said.

Juliet and Shawn smiled.

Juliet moved the highchair over next to her.

Juliet had tears at the edge of her eyes that she needed to get out. She moved her chair closer to Shawn and leaned into Shawn and sobbed.

"What's wrong Jules?" Shawn asked.

"I just realized when I was holding Aaron that I won't be able to hold him much anymore because of the new baby." Juliet said in between sobs.

Shawn took Aaron out of Juliet's arms and put him in his seat and the seat in the highchair so he could continue to sleep.

Shawn scooted Juliet's chair closer to him so he could put his arm around her.

"Jules, we still have a while till the new baby gets here." Shawn said.

"I know. It just makes me upset to know that he won't be our little boy anymore." Juliet said.

Shawn put his other arm around Juliet and pulled her into a hug.

"Jules, look at me. I know it makes me upset also, but we also need to think how he is our first born baby though and nothing will change that. Now look what you made me do, now I'm crying." Shawn said.

Juliet looked up at Shawn and laughed.

"Sorry baby." Juliet said and she wiped his tears on her shirt.

"Now there is that smile I love." Shawn said wiping her tears with his shirt and kissed her.

"Ok you two, enough of that." Maryanne said.

Shawn and Juliet went back to the way they were talking and visiting with Maryanne.

"Jules, promise me no more field work in the next month because you will start showing." Shawn said.

Juliet winced when he said that. She didn't want to be on desk duty all day long while Carlton was working in the field.

"Ok. I promise." Juliet said.

"Shawn has a good point Julie, I don't want you to get hurt or anything. That also goes for you Shawn, no more field work." Maryanne said.

"Ok. I don't work in the field now. I bring Aaron to the Psych office and we have some male bonding time." Shawn said.

Juliet's mom smiled.

The three of them enjoyed their meal.

Aaron started to wake up and made noises for one of them to notice him.

Shawn looked at Juliet then pointed to Aaron.

"Hey baby boy." Juliet said.

Aaron smiled.

"Well mom it was so great seeing you again." Juliet said.

"It was good to see you also Juliet." Maryanne said.

Maryanne hugged Juliet then Shawn then walked off into her car.

"Well that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Shawn said.

Juliet grabbed Shawn's hand and they walked out into the car.

"I know. I can't believe I cried though." Juliet said.

"Jules, I did also. It just makes me sad how time has flown by in the last 8 months." Shawn said.

"I know. You never know this one might be a girl and wrapped around your finger from the beginning." Juliet said.

"I know. I wouldn't mind another boy also." Shawn said.

"Me either. Since we got this parenting thing down you think 2 kids are enough?" Juliet asked.

"Jules, slow down. You're barely 2 months pregnant with our second child we still have time. You're 29 and I am going to be 30 in April I think we still have a good while." Shawn said.

"You're right Shawn. I am moving so damn fast. Time just needs to slow down so I can soak up these 4 months before Aaron turns 1." Juliet said.

"I know Jules. We need to think of plans for next week." Shawn said.

"I know. I want a vacation or something where I don't get a call from Lassiter or the chief. Something not too far away from home though." Juliet said.

"I know. We can leave Aaron with the chief or my dad and we can go to that lover's retreat or something like that again and not get robbed." Shawn said.

"Your plan sound good. I like the no robbing part." Juliet said.

"Let's get home and talk about it. Aaron has been sleeping all damn day. I wonder if he is feeling ok." Shawn said.

"I know. He hasn't been fussy. I will check his temperature when we get home." Juliet said.

"Ok. If we need to I am sure the after hour's clinic is open." Shawn said.

Shawn drove home so they could see if Aaron is ok.

"Here's the keys. Take him out of his seat and bring him in our room. I will get the stuff." Shawn said.

Juliet took the keys from Shawn and grabbed Aaron and went upstairs to their bedroom.

Shawn got the stuff out of the car and went to go help Juliet with Aaron.

"How is he?" Shawn asked.

"He is fine. Doesn't have a temp or anything. I guess he was just really tired." Juliet said.

'Maybe, I don't know what's wrong with him." Shawn said.

"I know. We need to let him sleep and we need gush about how cute our baby is." Juliet said.

"Do you want to stay in here since everything is in here?" Shawn asked.

"I don't mind staying in here. I rather keep an eye on him just to be sure." Juliet said.

Shawn nodded and kicked off his shoes and got in the bed and turned on the TV.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Juliet got up and checked on Aaron. She checked his temperature.

"Shawn, wake up." Juliet whispered.

"Hmm." Shawn moaned.

"Aaron is back to normal. He is up and smiling." Juliet said.

"That's good. More importantly how are you feeling?" Shawn asked.

"I had a rough night. Hold on a minute." Juliet said.

Juliet ran to the bathroom because of normal morning sickness. She brushed her teeth and then went back in the bedroom where Shawn was playing with Aaron.

"Hey Shawn, when is he going to sleep in his own room? I love having him in here, but the new baby is going to be here before you know it." Juliet said.

"Good point Jules. How is tonight? We can do a trial run." Shawn said.

"That sounds amazing." Juliet said.

"Jules. Tomorrow Aaron turns 9 months." Shawn said.

"I know. He is growing up too fast." Juliet said.

Shawn put Aaron in the middle of the bed and got up.

"Jules come here." Shawn said.

Juliet walked over to Shawn and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Jules, I kind of had a few ideas for tomorrow. We could leave Aaron at Karen's tomorrow night because she has been wanting to babysit him again and we can go to dinner and come home and eat our wedding cake we still haven't eaten and take a break from everything." Shawn said.

"I like your plan Spencer. Care to elaborate?" Juliet said.

"Well, we can do other stuff also." Shawn said.

"Hmmm. I think I know what you mean." Juliet said.

Shawn bent down and kissed Juliet.

Juliet returned the kiss but more passionately.

Shawn moaned in approval and parted his teeth so Juliet's tongue could explore his mouth.

Juliet also moaned and allowed Shawn's tongue to explore her familiar mouth.

Shawn bumped into the bed and was brought down to his knees.

Juliet broke the kiss and started to laugh.

"Jules. That was amazing." Shawn said.

"I agree Mr. Spencer. We should do this again." Juliet said.

"We should." Shawn said.

"My next appointment is Monday. So we can relax this weekend and just enjoy our anniversary with Aaron and then ourselves." Juliet said.

"Has it been two weeks already?" Shawn asked.

"Yes Shawn. I told you time flies." Juliet said.

"Wow. You are right. You are 2 months pregnant." Shawn said.

Shawn got up and helped Juliet up off the carpet and said, "Let's see if Aaron wants to walk today." Shawn said.

"Shawn. If he isn't ready don't force him." Juliet said.

"I am not going to force him." Shawn said.

Shawn picked Aaron up off the bed and put his feet on the ground.

Aaron wrapped is fingers around Shawn's fingers to stabilize himself.

"Alright buddy. Let's walk to momma." Shawn said.

Shawn helped Aaron walk over to Juliet.

"Yay!" Juliet clapped her hands.

Juliet picked Aaron up and spun him around.

"Alright Jules. Come on. Give him back now." Shawn said.

Juliet handed Aaron back to Shawn and they sat down on the bed.

"Shawn. Go get Aaron his teething ring. I don't want to have his hands in his mouth." Juliet said.

Shawn put Aaron back on the bed and went downstairs to get Aaron's teething ring and brought it back to Juliet.

"Thank you." Juliet said.

"You're welcome." Shawn said.

Juliet handed Aaron his teething ring and Aaron put it in his mouth.

"So Jules. What do you think about this new baby?" Shawn asked.

"Well I have thought about it really hard and I am excited. I mean we already have one, but what is one more?" Juliet said.

"That's what I want to hear. Do you think it is a boy or a girl?" Shawn asked.

"I want another boy. Aaron is a happy baby just like his daddy was." Juliet said.

"I was wanting another boy also. I want him to have blonde hair and blue eyes just like his momma." Shawn said.

"I would like that also. I guess we have 3 more months till we find out what this baby is." Juliet said.

"I can't wait. What do you want to do today?" Shawn asked.

"I need to go to the station for just an hour. I am sure you and Aaron can come. I am sure Karen wouldn't mind if you came." Juliet said.

"Ok. That sounds fine. What time do you need to be there?" Shawn asked.

"It's 10 now so about 10:30." Juliet said.

"Well let's get dressed." Shawn said.

Shawn and Juliet got dressed.

"Shawn, can you get Aaron ready? I am still working on my hair." Juliet said.

"Sure babe." Shawn said.

Shawn went in Aaron's room and picked out an outfit for him to wear.

Shawn picked out the onesie that said, 'Daddy's Favorite Detective.'

"Hey buddy. Let's get you dressed." Shawn said.

Shawn got Aaron dressed and then went in the bathroom where Juliet was.

"Look Aaron. Mommy is almost done." Shawn said.

Juliet turned around and said, "Momma is done now baby boy."

"I will get the car started." Shawn said.

"Ok. I need to get his diaper bag and stuff ready." Juliet said.

Shawn went to start the car while Juliet fixed Aaron's diaper bag with a bottle and diapers.

Juliet got done packing the diaper bag and grabbed Aaron and went out to the car to meet Shawn.

"Have you seen my purse?" Juliet asked.

"I have it in here and yes your gun is in your purse." Shawn said.

"Thank you." Juliet said.

They drove to the SBPD for Juliet to finish up her paperwork.

"Alright Jules. I will be in with you in a little bit. I need to run by the office first." Shawn said.

"Ok. Do you want me to take Aaron?" Juliet asked.

"No I think I can handle him." Shawn said.

Juliet leaned over the console and gave Shawn a kiss and then went inside.

"Alright buddy. Now we have to go get a frame for momma." Shawn said.

Shawn went to a place where they sold picture frames.

Shawn got the picture frame and checked out.

"What do you think Aaron? Do you like it? I think mommy will love it. Now we need to go run by the Psych office and frame that sonogram of your little brother or sister." Shawn said.

Shawn made one more stop and brought a couple picture frames to frame the sonograms.

Shawn got to the Psych office and brought Aaron in and set him next to his toys and framed the sonogram of the new baby. Shawn took his wallet copy and framed it for Juliet and put it in a gift bag.

Shawn grabbed the bag and Aaron and said, "Ready to go see mommy and Uncle Lassie?"

Aaron laughed and smiled.

Shawn put Aaron in his seat and put the gift bag in the passenger seat.

Shawn pulled into his parking spot in the SBPD parking lot. Shawn grabbed Aaron then walked to the other side to grab Juliet's bag.

Shawn walked inside the station and saw his beautiful wife typing away on her computer. Shawn went the back way and dropped Aaron at the chief's office.

"Hey chief, can you watch Aaron for me for a little bit? I have a gift for Juliet." Shawn said.

"Absolutely Mr. Spencer." Karen said.

Shawn walked to Juliet's desk and got behind her and covered her eyes and said, "Guess who?"

"Is it my sexy husband with our kid?" Juliet guessed.

"Well it is your sexy husband. Karen is watching Aaron. I have something for you." Shawn said.

Juliet turned around and said, "What is it Shawn?"

"Well I picked up something on the way here." Shawn said.

Shawn gave Juliet the bag.

Juliet reached down in the bag and pulled out the framed sonogram they got from the doctor's office.

Juliet had tears in her eyes and looked at Shawn and smiled.

Juliet stood up hugged Shawn.

"Thank you Shawn. I love it." Juliet said.

"Here put the sonogram on your desk or do you want to show Karen first?" Shawn asked.

"Let's go show Karen first so I can see my little boy." Juliet said.

"Ok." Shawn said.

Juliet grabbed the frame and grabbed Shawn's hand and walked to the chief's office.

Shawn and Juliet walked into the chief's office and Aaron looked up and said, "Mommy!"

Shawn looked at Juliet and said, "Did you hear what I just heard?"

"Yes Shawn I did." Juliet said.

"He just said his first word." Shawn said.

"I know Shawn." Juliet said.

Juliet bent down to Aaron's level and said, "Hey baby boy. Can you say mommy again?"

"Momma." Aaron said it again.

Shawn bent down and said, "Can you say dada?"

"Momma." Aaron said.

Juliet looked at Shawn and laughed.

"What's so funny Jules?" Shawn asked.

"He likes me more than you." Juliet said.

"Does he now?" Shawn asked.

"I believe so." Juliet answered.

"Ok Aaron pay attention to me. Say daddy or dada." Shawn said.

Aaron looked at Shawn and said, "Daddy."

"Now we are even." Shawn said.

"Ok. Fine." Juliet said.

Karen stood up and asked, "May I help you two?"

"Hey chief. Sorry it was just a parenting moment. I am sure you have had many of them." Shawn said.

"I have Mr. Spencer." Karen said.

"Oh chief. Shawn and I have something to show you." Juliet said.

"Ok. Shoot." Karen said.

Juliet handed Karen the sonogram of the new baby.

"Is this the new baby?" Karen asked.

Shawn stood beside Juliet and put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple.

"Yes chief it is. Juliet is almost 2 months pregnant. We go back to the doctor Monday." Shawn said.

"I am so excited for you guys. This one here is going to be so excited." Karen said.

"I hope so." Juliet said.

"Well. I really appreciate you coming in today Juliet." Karen said.

"Well chief. I am going to take Aaron and go chill at Juliet's desk." Shawn said.

"Ok Mr. Spencer. See you later." Karen said.

"Let me get back to work chief. Sorry to bug you." Juliet said.

"No problem Juliet." Karen said.

Juliet went back to her desk and continued her work.

"Hey Shawn, thank you for everything." Juliet said.

"You're welcome babe." Shawn said.

Juliet gave Shawn a kiss.

"Mommy." Aaron said.

"What baby boy?" Juliet asked.

"I think he wants to stay here and keep you company." Shawn said.

"I want him to stay if his daddy stays with him." Juliet said.

"Don't worry Jules. I am not leaving anytime soon." Shawn said.

"Good." Juliet said.

Shawn bent down and gave Juliet a kiss and then let her go back to work.


	12. Chapter 12

Juliet got finished with her work and looked over at Shawn's desk who was laughing and playing with Aaron.

Juliet got up from her desk and walked over to Shawn and wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "Ready to get out of here?"

Shawn looked up at her and said, "Aaron, are you ready to go home or do you want to stay and play with Uncle Lassie?"

"Well we haven't seen Lassiter today. Let me go see if he is at his desk." Juliet said.

Juliet went over to Carlton's desk and said, "Shawn and Aaron want to come see you."

"That's fine. Tell them come on." Lassiter said.

Juliet smiled and went back over to Shawn's desk and said, "Carlton is in a really good mood today. Let's go. Grab his diaper bag."

Shawn grabbed Aaron and Aaron's diaper bag and went to Lassie's desk.

"Hey Lassie. Look who came to see you." Shawn said.

"Hey Spencer. Hey little man." Carlton said.

Shawn handed Aaron to Carlton and grabbed Juliet's hand and brought her over to a corner.

"Jules, what in the hell is wrong with Lassie?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know. I like this Carlton better than the other one." Juliet said.

"Did you see the way he talked to Aaron? That never happens." Shawn said.

"I know." Juliet said.

"It probably won't last long." Shawn said.

"You're right." Juliet said.

Shawn and Juliet walked back to Lassiter's desk and sat down.

"Aaron said his first two words today." Juliet said.

"Really now? What did he say?" Lassie asked.

"He said 'Mommy' first and then 'Daddy'." Juliet said.

"Wow. How old is he?" Carlton asked.

"He is turning 9 months tomorrow." Juliet said.

"He is getting so big." Lassiter said.

"Ok Lassie. Why are you so happy?" Shawn asked.

Juliet elbowed Shawn in the ribs.

"Ow. That hurt Jules." Shawn said.

"I don't know." Carlton said.

"Well…" Shawn said.

Juliet interrupted the awkward silence between them and said, "Carlton can I have my kid back?"

"Sure O'Hara." Lassie said.

"Carlton. I really don't want to chew your ass out in front of my kid, but I will if I have to." Juliet said.

"Sorry." Carlton said.

"Well we are going to get going. I didn't know I was going to be here 8 hours." Shawn said.

"I didn't either. Sorry babe." Juliet said.

"It's ok Jules. I had fun today." Shawn said.

"Well Carlton, I guess I will see you on Tuesday." Juliet said.

"You aren't coming in Monday?" Lassie asked.

"No I have an OB/GYN appointment at noon so I won't come in." Juliet said.

"Ok. See you guys later." Lassiter said.

Shawn and Juliet started walking out and Juliet said, "Hey. I need to go check with Karen if me taking Monday off is ok."

"Alright. We will come with you." Shawn said.

Juliet walked in the chief's office with Shawn and Aaron right behind her.

"Hey chief, can I ask you something?" Juliet asked.

"Of course Juliet." Karen said.

"I have an OB/GYN appointment at noon Monday. I was wondering if I could take off Monday and come back Tuesday." Juliet said.

"Of course you can. We have been a little slow this month." Karen said.

"Thanks chief." Juliet said.

"Juliet, call me Karen, only use chief when we are like on an official case." Karen said.

"Thanks Karen." Juliet said.

"Bye Juliet, bye Mr. Spencer, and Aaron." Karen said.

"Bye Karen. Aaron wave bye bye to Aunt Karen." Juliet said.

Shawn took Aaron's hand and waved to Karen.

"Ok now that's done. Where to now Mr. Spencer?" Juliet asked.

"You know I was thinking we can go home and I can cook something." Shawn said.

"I like when you cook. What do you have in mind?" Juliet asked.

"I was thinking steaks on the grill." Shawn said.

"I have been craving that forever." Juliet said.

"Well you are 2 months pregnant." Shawn said.

"Shut up." Juliet said.

Shawn and Juliet walked out of the station and Shawn unlocked the car for Juliet.

Shawn put Aaron in his seat and handed the diaper bag to Juliet.

"Jules, I need a pacifier." Shawn said.

"Why?" Juliet asked.

"He is getting fussy." Shawn said.

Juliet got out of the car and walked to where Shawn was and got in to be with Aaron and talk to him.

"Now I don't have my wife in the front with me." Shawn said.

"Shawn. We live like 5 minutes away. Can you deal with me sitting back here trying to get Aaron to hush?" Juliet said.

"I guess so." Shawn said.

Shawn leaned in to give Juliet a kiss and then shut the door and got in the car.

"Home?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah. He is hungry." Juliet said.

"It's a mother's instinct." Juliet said.

"Good point." Shawn said.

Shawn drove home.

Shawn pulled into the driveway and parked and went to unlock the door for Juliet.

"I got the diaper bag." Shawn said.

"Thanks." Juliet said.

Juliet put Aaron on her hip and walked inside and walked straight to the kitchen and fixed Aaron a bottle.

"Shh. Shh. I am fixing your bottle right now." Juliet said.

Aaron whined until Juliet fed him.

Shawn started the grill and got the steaks ready.

Shawn went outside and grilled the steaks.

Juliet came outside and brought Shawn a beer and sat next to him.

"Thanks babe." Shawn said.

"Welcome." Juliet said.

"Do we have to move after the baby gets here?" Shawn asked.

"No. we have a 5 bedroom house. We have two little ones." Juliet said.

"Good. Can we at least move our bedroom down here? It is a pain in the ass to walk up and down those things constantly." Shawn said.

"Plus I can't leave this house. Too many memories." Shawn added.

"And many more to come I hope?" Juliet said.

"You know that's right." Shawn said.

"Now we can move our bedroom and the little one's bedroom down here. We have 3 bedrooms down here and we have 2 up there. So I need one as an office though." Juliet said.

"When do you want to move the stuff?" Shawn asked.

"We can do it this weekend." Juliet said.

"I don't know why I wanted the upstairs master bed and bath. I guess it was a little kid moment." Shawn said.

"You have a lot of those. It's ok." Juliet said.

"We can let Karen keep him while we do that or you and Aaron can go out for the day and I will ask my dad and Gus to come and help." Shawn said.

"Ok. We do need to paint the room though." Juliet said.

"I will do that tomorrow." Shawn said.

"Ok." Juliet said.

Shawn got up and flipped the steaks and said, "We still have 10 minutes left."

"Do you want to eat out here? It's so nice out here." Juliet said.

"Yeah I would like that." Shawn said.

Juliet got up and got plates for the two of them and the utensils.

"Grab Aaron's highchair for me please." Shawn said.

"Got it." Juliet said.

Juliet came out holding Aaron and his highchair.

"Look who is 'Super Mom'." Shawn said.

"I try." Juliet said.

Shawn their steaks and put them on their plates and went inside to get two more beers.

"God Shawn, you need that many beers?" Juliet asked.

"No. I don't know." Shawn said.

"Please don't get drunk tonight." Juliet said.

"I promise I won't." Shawn said.

Shawn and Juliet enjoyed their dinner outside.

"These are very good Shawn." Juliet said.

"Thank you. I might start cooking on Friday nights if that is ok with you." Shawn said.

"I like that." Juliet said.

"Shawn and Juliet finished their meal and Shawn said, "Jules, I think Aaron is tired."

"Ready for tonight with him not sleeping with us?" Juliet asked.

"We can try it." Shawn said.

Shawn got up and picked up everything off of the table and brought it in and put it in the sink.

Shawn then went outside and grabbed Aaron out of his highchair and went to his room where Juliet was.

"Alright momma. Do you have the monitor?" Shawn asked.

"No." Juliet said.

"Hold on." Shawn said.

Shawn went into their bedroom and turned on the main monitor and brought that one into Aaron's room. He picked up the other one and clipped it to his belt.

"Shawn. You kill me every time you wear that thing on your belt." Juliet said.

"Sorry I am so irresistible Jules." Shawn said.

Juliet hit his stomach.

"Alright. Let's do this." Shawn said.

Shawn put Aaron in his crib in his room and turned off the light and cracked the door.

"Well, was that so hard?" Juliet asked.

"It was difficult. I won't have my little boy sleeping next to me." Shawn said.

Shawn and Juliet walked into the living room and watched TV.

"I know. These things are hard. Remember the first day I went back to work? I didn't go back until he was 4 months old." Juliet said.

Shawn put his arm around Juliet's shoulder and pulled her into him and said, "Jules, promise me we will only have 2 more kids."

"2? What happened to only wanting 3?" Juliet said.

"I don't know. Plans changed. I do want a girl. I know you do also." Shawn said.

"You are right Shawn. I do want a girl." Juliet said.

"Good. She can have 3 older brothers to protect her along with her daddy." Shawn said.

"I am going to raise those boys up right, to be gentlemen." Juliet said.

"Good. I love you Jules." Shawn said.

"I love you too Shawn." Juliet said.

Shawn bent down to kiss Juliet.

His lips crashed into hers and allowed her tongue to explore Shawn's very familiar mouth. She did the same.

"Let's go to bed." Juliet said.

Juliet got up off the couch and offered Shawn her hand.

Shawn took Juliet's hand and followed her to the bedroom.

Shawn took the baby monitor off his belt and set it down on his nightstand.

"How long do you think Aaron will sleep in his room?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know. It has only been 10 minutes. I guess we will have to wait and see." Juliet said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Shawn said.

Juliet gave Shawn a kiss and turned off the light and went to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

At 2 in the morning, Aaron started crying.

Juliet got up and Shawn got up with her.

"Jules, I got him." Shawn said.

"Thank you so much." Juliet said.

"You're welcome. Get some sleep." Shawn said.

Shawn got up and went Aaron's room to check on him.

"Hey buddy. What's wrong?" Shawn asked.

"Momma." Aaron said.

"Momma is sleeping little dude." Shawn said.

"Momma." Aaron said again.

Juliet heard Aaron and Shawn on the baby monitor and got up.

Juliet got up out of bed and went down to Aaron's room.

"Hey baby boy. Momma's here." Juliet said.

Shawn handed Aaron over to Juliet.

"I am going back to bed if you don't mind." Shawn said.

"Nah. I want you to stay in here with me." Juliet said.

"Ok." Shawn said.

Shawn went over to the rocking chair that was in the corner of the room and sat in it.

"Shawn, you rock him. I need to go to the bathroom." Juliet said.

Shawn held out his arms and Juliet put Aaron in Shawn's arms.

Juliet went to the bathroom because of morning sickness.

"Damn morning sickness." Juliet swore.

Shawn went back into their bedroom and laid down with Aaron on his chest.

Juliet got back into their bedroom and got in bed with the two boys.

"Shawn, why did you bring him in here?" Juliet asked.

"I wanted to get a good 6 hours of sleep left. I am sure Aaron did too. I know you do." Shawn said.

"This damn morning sickness needs to go away." Juliet said.

"Jules, you had that with Aaron until you were about 4 months pregnant." Shawn said.

Juliet moved closer to Shawn and laid her head on his chest and said, "I know. I just hate it."

Shawn kissed Juliet and said, "I know sweetheart. I know. Let's go back to sleep."

"Ok." Juliet said.

Around 8 in the morning Shawn woke up and left Juliet and Aaron still sleeping. He slipped out of the bedroom and into the guest bedroom that was in the hallway next to Aaron's room.

After Shawn was done in the bathroom he went into Aaron's room and tried to get the easy stuff downstairs to his new bedroom.

Shawn got his phone out and texted Gus, _"Hey buddy. Can you come and help me move the stuff out of Aaron's bedroom and put it in one of the downstairs bedrooms? I already painted it. Also I would love your help with our bedroom also."_

Gus got the text and said, "_Sure Shawn. Where is Juliet going to be?"_

_"I am going to send her and Aaron out of the house today, so we can do what we need to do." Shawn said._

_"Ok. I will be over in how about an hour?" Gus said._

_"Sure Gus. See you later." Shawn said._

Shawn went upstairs to try and wake Juliet up.

"Jules, get up. I am going to send you and Aaron out on a mommy and son date today while Gus and I move the stuff to our new bedrooms." Shawn whispered.

"Good morning baby." Juliet said.

Shawn bent down and kissed her.

"What time is Gus coming?" Juliet asked.

"In about 1 hour." Shawn said.

"Ok. I will go hang out at the station even though it is my day off. I will bring Aaron with me or we can go to the zoo or something like that." Juliet said.

"That sounds great." Shawn said.

Shawn got dressed and helped Juliet with Aaron.

"Good morning son." Shawn said.

"Daddy." Aaron cooed.

"Yes I am daddy." Shawn said.

Juliet laughed and got dressed.

"Shawn, please go get him dressed. Please pick out something that matches." Juliet said.

"Ok Jules. No promises." Shawn said.

Juliet finished getting dressed and went in Aaron's room to see what Shawn was getting out.

"Good job Shawn. That looks cute." Juliet said.

Shawn quickly turned around and said, "Thank you Jules."

Shawn got Aaron dressed and handed him over to Juliet so he could finish putting the easy stuff downstairs.

"Did you paint the room?" Juliet asked.

"I did indeed Jules." Shawn said.

"I am very proud of you." Juliet said.

Shawn nodded.

Shawn took a part Aaron's crib and started to take as much as he can handle downstairs.

"Shawn don't hurt yourself." Juliet yelled.

"I am not going to hurt myself Jules." Shawn yelled.

Shawn put the pieces to Aaron's crib on the floor where he wanted them. He did the same with the changing table and then the dresser.

"Jules, come see his room." Shawn said.

Juliet went to where Shawn was and said, "Shawn, it's not put together yet."

"I know that Jules. Gus is going to help me with that later." Shawn said.

"Is your mom in town?" Juliet asked.

"As a matter of fact she is. You guys should spend the day together." Shawn said.

"That sounds good. I will call her and make plans." Juliet said.

Shawn kissed her.

Gus knocked on the door and Shawn ran to get it.

"Hey man. Come in and look at this." Shawn said.

Gus followed Shawn to Aaron's room and said, "Ok. We just have to put this together?"

"Yeah. Then we need to do my bedroom. That is a little harder." Shawn said.

"Ok. Let's get to work." Gus said.

"Shawn, I am leaving. I love you." Juliet said.

Shawn ran to the foyer and gave Juliet a kiss goodbye.

"Bye Aaron." Shawn said.

"Daddy." Aaron said.

Juliet smiled and walked out of the house.

Gus and Shawn finished Aaron's bedroom in about 20 minutes since Shawn has done this before.

"Ok. Now on to your bedroom?" Gus asked.

"Yep." Shawn said.

They went upstairs and took apart Juliet's and Shawn's bed and brought all the pieces down there.

"Shawn, why do you have a master up there?" Gus asked.

"I don't know. It was there when we bought the house." Shawn said.

"Oh ok." Gus said.

They got Shawn's bed put together and then brought everything else downstairs.

"Shawn, we need to go get your clothes." Gus said.

"Oh crap Gus. You're right." Shawn said.

They went back upstairs and grabbed their clothes and put them in the closet and dressers.

"Wow. That wasn't so bad. I will move the stuff from the bathroom later." Shawn said.

"It was. Aaron's room looks great by the way." Gus said.

"Thank you Gus. Let me call Juliet and tell her it is ok to come home." Shawn said.

Shawn took out his phone and called Juliet.

"Hey you." Juliet said.

"Hey. We got everything done. The house is safe now." Shawn said.

"Ok. Perfect timing your son here was crying for you for the last 5 minutes. We are on our way home now." Juliet said.

"Ok. See you in a bit." Shawn said.

Shawn hung up the phone.

"Want a beer Gus?" Shawn asked.

"Yes please." Gus said.

Shawn got him and Gus a beer and sat down on the couch and watched ESPN until Juliet got home.

Juliet got home and found Shawn asleep on the couch and Gus asleep in the chair.

Juliet went over to Shawn and kissed his lips gently.

"Hey Jules." Shawn said.

"Hey Shawn. Are you tired?" Juliet laughed.

"Just a little bit. Is Gus still here?" Shawn asked.

Juliet nodded and pointed to Gus who was asleep in the chair.

Shawn picked up a pillow and hit Gus in the head.

"What the hell Shawn?" Gus yelled.

"Shh Gus. Aaron is sleeping." Shawn said.

"Oh sorry. What the hell Shawn?" Gus whispered.

"Jules is home. You can go now." Shawn said.

"Good. Nice seeing you Shawn." Gus said.

Gus got up and went out to his car and drove himself home.

"Jules, want to see the rooms?" Shawn asked.

"I do indeed." Juliet said.

Shawn showed her Aaron's first.

"Shawn, I love it. Thank you." Juliet said.

Shawn then took her by the hand and brought her into their bedroom. Shawn took her by the waist and threw her on the bed.

"Shawn. This is amazing." Juliet said.

"Thank you Jules. Now Aaron is across the hall from us and I need to get the other kid's room setup later on." Shawn said.

"He is so heavy that he is a pain in my ass to walk up and down for so many things." Juliet said.

"I know. I should have some good calf muscles." Shawn said.

Juliet picked the leg of his jeans up and said, "You do Mr. Spencer. They are very well sculpted."

"Thank you." Shawn said.

"You deserve a nap. I will bring Aaron in here." Juliet said.

Juliet went in Aaron's room and got him and put him on the bed next to Shawn.

"Sleep good Shawn." Juliet said.

Shawn pulled Juliet down on the bed and kissed her.


	14. Chapter 14

"Jules, how about we go on vacation since we didn't out 1 year anniversary since someone decided to come out early." Shawn suggested.

"I like that. We can drop him off at your dad's." Juliet said.

"That sounds good. I do have a little present for you that I have had for 6 months at the Psych office." Shawn said.

"Well ok. Let's go to your dad's around lunch." Juliet said.

"It's 10 right now." Shawn said.

"Ok. We still have 2 hours to lay in bed and cuddle." Juliet said.

"I like that plan." Shawn said.

12 rolled around quickly.

"Jules, we need to get going." Shawn said.

"Ok. Let me get Aaron's stuff ready." Juliet said.

"He is already fed, bathed, changed, and dressed. I also packed his bag." Shawn said.

"Wow Spencer you did some work." Juliet said.

"I did. Now let's go." Shawn said.

"Ok. Let me grab my purse and the kid." Juliet said.

Juliet grabbed her purse and Aaron and walked out the door.

Shawn drove to Henry's house and walked in.

"Hey pop. We need you to watch Aaron please for like a day." Shawn said.

"Ok. I will be glad to watch him." Henry said.

"Thank you dad on such short notice." Shawn said.

"No problem son." Henry said.

Shawn and Juliet left Henry's house to go enjoy their vacation.

"Where to Jules?" Shawn asked.

"Lunch!" said Juliet.

"Ok babe." Shawn said.

Shawn drove them to a restaurant to eat lunch.

"Jules, let's skip lunch and go for a walk on the beach." Shawn said.

"Ok." Juliet said.

They skipped out on lunch and walked on the beach.

"Jules, did I tell you how beautiful you look today?" Shawn asked.

"I think you have, maybe once or twice." Juliet said.

"Well then here is one more. You look beautiful today Jules." Shawn said.

Juliet stopped in her tracks and said, "Thank you Shawn."

"You're welcome Jules. Now here is your present from 9 months ago." Shawn said.

"Shawn, how many times have I told you not to get me anything?" Juliet asked.

"A lot. I buy these things because I love you and I want to show you how much you mean to me." Shawn said.

"Well then, I guess I can't interfere with that can I?" Juliet asked.

"No you can't Jules." Shawn said.

Shawn dug in his pocket and pulled out a box from Lee Michael's jewelry store.

"Jules, open this box." Shawn said.

Shawn handed Juliet the box.

Juliet opened the box that had a bracelet with diamonds for every year that they have been together from the time they started dating to now.

"Shawn, why does this bracelet have 3 diamonds on it?" Juliet asked.

"Well you see Jules, I had this bracelet customized for every year that we have been together since we started dating. I took it in recently and add a 3rd one since we have been married almost 2 years. I plan to get more on it every year." Shawn said.

Juliet had tears brimming at her eyes.

"Shawn, this is beautiful." Juliet said.

"Look inside the bracelet, I had something put on it." Shawn said.

Juliet looked inside the bracelet and found 'Shawn and Juliet for eternity."

"Shawn, thank you so much. I love it." Juliet said.

"I knew you would." Shawn said.

Shawn's phone rang. It was his dad.

Shawn never got a call from his dad unless it's important.

"Hello?" Shawn answered his phone."

"Hey Shawn. How far are you guys away from the house?" Henry asked.

"Like 10 minutes. Why?" Shawn asked.

"Just come to the house." Henry said.

"Ok dad." Shawn said.

Shawn quickly hung up his phone and turned to Juliet and said, "Jules, we need to get to my dad's house now."

"What? Why? Is Aaron ok?" Juliet asked all these questions.

"He didn't tell me. Let's just go." Shawn said.

Shawn grabbed Juliet's hand and ran back to their car. Shawn and Juliet hopped in the car and drove to Henry's house.

Shawn pulled into Henry's driveway and parked. He turned off the car and the hopped out of the car and ran inside with Juliet after him.

"Dad! Where's Aaron?" Shawn yelled.

"Shawn, come in here." Henry yelled.

Shawn and Juliet walked into Henry's bedroom and found Aaron crying.

"Dad, what in the hell happened? We haven't been gone an hour." Shawn said.

"Shawn, he hasn't stopped crying since you two left." Henry said.

"Did you try feeding him?" Juliet asked.

"Yes and I tried to put the pacifier in his mouth." Henry said.

Shawn pushed by Henry so he could get to Aaron.

"Shawn! Watch where you are going!" Henry yelled.

"Dad, I am sorry. I am a little worried about my son here!" Shawn yelled back.

"You know what? You two shut the hell up and stop yelling. You are both scaring Aaron." Juliet yelled.

Shawn and Henry turned to Juliet.

Shawn mouthed, "Sorry."

Juliet smiled.

Shawn picked Aaron off of Henry's bed and took him to go see Juliet.

"Daddy's here. Shh." Shawn said.

"Momma." Aaron said.

Juliet looked and said, "Momma's here Aaron. We aren't leaving."

Aaron smiled and put his arms out to Juliet.

Juliet took Aaron from Shawn and bounced him up and down so he would quit crying.

"I think we are going to go home now." Shawn said.

"Ok. See you guys later." Henry said.

"Dad, I think we aren't going to leave him here anymore." Shawn said.

"Why Shawn? I am your kid's grandfather." Henry raised his voice.

"Shh! Lower your voice. Juliet is trying to get him quiet." Shawn said.

Henry rolled his eyes.

"Dad, I think Jules and I are going to stop going out with just us. It's not that I don't trust you. You made the whole thing about Aaron crying because we left into a whole ordeal." Shawn said.

"Ok Shawn. He is your kid." Henry said.

"Bye." Shawn said.

Henry waved.

Shawn grabbed Aaron's bag off the bed and walked out to the living room where Juliet was rocking Aaron to sleep.

"Are you ready to go?" Shawn whispered.

"Yeah." Juliet said.

Shawn and Juliet went to the car and put Aaron in his seat.

"Jules, I am sorry about today. I guess Aaron is having a little separation anxiety from us. I know you don't want to hear this, but I think we shouldn't go out again until the other one gets here." Shawn said.

"It's ok. I heard you talking to your dad. I agree with you. If we do go out we will leave him at Karen's house." Juliet said.

"That makes me feel better. It's just that he made a big deal of Aaron crying because we left. He put it like he was sick or something." Shawn said.

Juliet reached over the console and grabbed Shawn's hand.

"Shawn, I don't care if we don't go out again. I care about us and our growing family." Juliet said.

"Me too Jules. I have never seen myself act like that in front of my dad." Shawn said.

"Babe, it's your paternal instincts kicking in. Mine kicked when we first got in the car." Juliet said.

"I guess you're right." Shawn said.

"I am always right." Juliet laughed.

"Yeah ok." Shawn said.

Shawn pulled into their driveway and parked and grabbed Aaron and went inside.

Shawn went straight to the couch and patted a spot to him for Juliet who was holding Aaron now.

"So Jules, how do you want to spend the rest of our vacation?" Shawn asked.

"I saw we should spend it like this just you, me, and Aaron." Juliet said.

"That sounds like an excellent plan sweetheart." Shawn said.

"Dada." Aaron said.

"What little dude? What? What do you want to do?" Shawn asked.

Aaron pointed to the toys on the ground.

Shawn put Aaron on the ground and Aaron crawled to the toy he wanted.

"Did you just see that Shawn?" Juliet asked.

"I think I did. Did he just…" Shawn asked.

"Crawl? I think he did." Juliet said.

"Oh my gosh. He just crawled." Shawn said.

"Yes he did. Aaron come to momma." Juliet said.

Aaron picked up his toy and crawled back to Juliet.

"Yay Aaron!" Shawn and Juliet said at the same time.

Shawn and Juliet clapped.

"Wow. His first big milestone. Did you get it on camera?" Juliet asked.

"I did Jules, as soon as I saw him getting on his knees I got it." Shawn said.

"Good." Juliet said.

Shawn picked Aaron up and said, "Our little boy isn't so little anymore Jules."

"I know Shawn, don't remind me." Juliet said.

"Jules, don't get upset. Please don't get upset. These things happen. It's part of life. I don't want him to grow up either, but he will look exactly like me when he is older. I have to teach him how to do his hair." Shawn said.

Juliet laughed and said, "Yeah he will. Shawn, we have a while until you have to teach how to do his hair. Wait until at least summer going into 6th grade."

"Fine." Shawn sulked.

Shawn and Juliet spent the afternoon obsessing over their only child until the new baby comes along in 7 months.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day Shawn and Juliet talked about Aaron until lunch time.

"So Jules, do you want to go eat lunch? I am starving." Shawn said.

"Sure. I am hungry also. Well I am also pregnant so yeah." Juliet said.

"Should we invite Gus? I feel like I have been leaving him out of everything." Shawn confessed.

"Sure. I miss Gus." Juliet said.

"Cool, let me call him." Shawn said.

Shawn pulled out his phone called Gus.

"Hey buddy, I was calling to see if you want to go to lunch with us today." Shawn said.

"Of course I will go Shawn. I have something to tell you guys though." Gus said.

Ok. How about we meet at In N' Out Burger at 12:15?" Shawn said.

"Sounds good. See you guys in a little bit." Gus said.

"Bye man." Shawn said.

"Bye." Gus said.

Shawn hung up his phone and put it back into his pocket.

"So what did Gus say?" Juliet asked.

"He is coming. We are going to In N' Out Burger." Shawn said.

"Sounds good. Do you want me to get Aaron dressed or do you want me to leave him in the clothes that he went to your dad's in?" Juliet asked.

"Change him please if you don't mind." Shawn said.

Juliet nodded and picked up Aaron and took him to his room and picked out an onesie. She put the onesie on Aaron with his new Nike shoes that Shawn picked out for him a while back.

Juliet walked out of Aaron's bedroom and into the living room where she thought Shawn was.

"Shawn." Juliet called.

"In the bedroom." Shawn yelled.

Juliet walked back to the bedroom and sat down on the bed where Shawn was.

"What's wrong?" Juliet asked.

"I don't know Jules. I miss Gus a lot. I guess I have been so obsessed with you and Aaron and being a new dad I haven't spent any time with Gus." Shawn admitted.

Juliet ran her fingers through Shawn's hair and said, "Shawn, you know you have always put family first since we got married. I don't mind you going to hang out with Gus or have a drink or two, but I don't want you to spend every waking minute with him also. I want some Shawn time also."

Shawn smiled and said, "You know you always know the right thing to say to me."

"I know. I try." Juliet said.

Juliet kissed Shawn.

"Are you ready to go?" Juliet asked as she got off the bed.

"Yeah." Shawn said.

Juliet helped Shawn get up off the bed.

Shawn grabbed the keys of the key rack.

"Let's go." Shawn said.

Shawn and Juliet left the house and went to meet Gus at In N' Out Burger.

Shawn pulled into the parking lot and parked right next to the blueberry.

Shawn and Juliet got out of the car and Shawn got Aaron out of the car.

"Jules, can you please get his bag please?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah." Juliet said.

Juliet reached in the back and grabbed Aaron's diaper bag.

Shawn put the bag on his shoulder and grabbed Juliet's hand.

They walked in and looked for Gus.

They saw Gus and went to go sit down next to him.

"Hey buddy." Shawn said.

"Hey Shawn. How are you guys?" Gus asked.

"We are good. How are you?" Shawn asked.

"I am great. Been busy lately." Gus said.

"I see." Shawn said.

"Juliet, that bracelet is gorgeous. Where did you get it?" Gus asked.

Juliet looked at Shawn and said, "Shawn got it for me yesterday as an early anniversary present."

"Nice job buddy." Gus said.

"Thanks man." Shawn said.

"So Juliet, when do you get to find out what you are having?" Gus asked.

"In 3 months. I don't have to go until three months. They say I am doing great and the baby is healthy." Juliet said.

"What do you want this time? A boy or girl?" Gus asked.

"I am kind of wanting another boy." Juliet said.

"Me too." Shawn said.

"Any names picked out yet?" Gus asked.

"I have had a few pop in my head at work. I like Brice Justin, Matthew Anthony, and Brandon Jacob." Juliet said.

"Nice names Jules. I have not had one pop in my head. I think if it is a boy we will go with Brice Justin. How's that?" Shawn suggested.

"I think it's perfect. If it's a girl I would say Kimberly Nicole." Juliet said.

"I like that one also." Shawn said.

"I think we got our names down then." Juliet said.

"Before Shawn met you, I couldn't see him with any kids and he would be single for life." Gus said.

"Thanks Gus for trashing me when my wife is right there." Shawn said.

Juliet laughed at how defensive Shawn got when Gus said that.

"Shawn, calm down. I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't be married or have a kid if I haven't met you." Juliet said.

"Really?" Shawn asked.

"Look me in the eyes Shawn. I mean it when I say this, really." Juliet said.

"Ok that's enough." Gus said.

"C'mon Son." Shawn said.

Shawn laughed.

"What did you want to tell us Gus?" Shawn asked.

"Ok, I have been thinking about asking Rachel to marry me." Gus confessed.

"Really man? My little Gus is growing up." Shawn said.

"Yes, really Shawn and you grew up before me." Gus snapped.

"Gus, don't be a snapping turtle. I am proud of you man." Shawn said.

"Thanks." Gus said.

"Can we please order? I am starving." Juliet butted in.

"Oh sorry Jules. Yeah I will go order. What do you want?" Shawn asked.

"My usual." Juliet said.

"Ok." Shawn said.

Shawn got up to go order his and Juliet's food.

"So Gus, how have you been?" Juliet asked.

"I have been doing good. How have you and Shawn been?" Gus said.

"We are good. Aaron started crawling yesterday. Shawn has it on his phone." Juliet said.

"Really? He is 9 months old right?" Gus asked.

"Tomorrow he will be 9 months. He is teething which is a pain in the ass for the both of us." Juliet said.

"Why is that?" Gus asked.

"He is getting really fussy now and he normally isn't fussy. When he gets upset we don't know what is wrong." Juliet said.

"Did you get him teething rings?" Gus asked.

"Yeah. Shawn got some last week." Juliet said.

"Well here comes Shawn with the food." Gus said.

"Finally." Juliet said.

Shawn got back and put the food on the table and sat in his spot next to Juliet.

"I got something for Aaron." Shawn said.

"What is that?" Juliet asked.

"A milkshake. Since he can't chew yet I am sure he will like this." Shawn said.

"I am sure he will like it too. Give me a sip." Juliet said.

Shawn gave Juliet a sip of Aaron's milkshake.

"That's good." Juliet said.

"I know. I will get us one after we eat if you want." Shawn said.

"Yes please." Juliet said.

Shawn gave Aaron a little bit of his milkshake off the straw.

"Look at him Jules." Shawn said.

"I am going to go with that he likes it." Juliet said.

"Me too." Shawn said.

Shawn, Juliet, and Gus ate lunch and visited with each other.

Shawn and Juliet got done eating.

"So Gus, when are you coming back to the house for movie night?" Shawn asked.

"Maybe next week. I have been really busy." Gus said.

"Cool. I have a new movie we can watch." Shawn said.

Gus finished eating and said, "What is it Shawn?"

"Madea Goes to Jail." Shawn said.

"I love that movie." Gus said.

"I figured. Jules and I watched it last night." Shawn said.

"Did you like it Juliet?" Gus asked.

"I did. I fell asleep in the middle though." Juliet said.

Shawn laughed.

"Do you want that milkshake now Jules?" Shawn asked.

"Yes please." Juliet said.

Shawn got up and went to go get him and Juliet a milkshake.

"Is Shawn a good dad?" Gus asked.

"He is Gus. I am very proud of him. I am very happy that he is the father of both of my children. He is very good with them surprisingly." Juliet answered.

"That's good. He seems a lot happier." Gus said.

"I have noticed that. His dad said something like that to me when we were over there the other day." Juliet said.

"I like the new Shawn. He is mature, but still has the immature side to him. I don't' know if I could live without funny Shawn. Gus said.

"Me either. I can tell Aaron is going to be just like Shawn. He is Shawn 2.0." Juliet said.

"I know it's crazy." Gus said.

Shawn came back and brought the milkshake and two straws.

"What were you guys talking about?" Shawn asked.

"How good of a dad you are." Juliet said.

"I am very proud of you." Gus said.

"Thanks man." Shawn said.

Shawn and Juliet drank the milkshake.

Once they got done they sat and visited with Gus for a little while.

"Well Gus, buddy, we got to get going. It's Aaron's nap time." Shawn said.

"Ok. It was good seeing you guys." Gus said.

"You too Gus." Juliet said.

Shawn and Gus fist bumped and then Shawn grabbed Aaron and the bag and walked out to the car.

"That went well." Juliet said.

"I know. I kind of got a little mad when Gus said he couldn't see me with a kid or married until you came along." Shawn said.

"I know it did. That's why I didn't say anything. He told me that you look and seem happier." Juliet said.

"That's because I am Jules. Ever since we got married and Aaron came along I have been a lot happier." Shawn admitted.

"That's good. Well I am glad you are happier." Juliet said.

Shawn smiled.

Juliet grabbed Shawn's hand and said, "Let's go home."

"Ok. Mrs. Spencer." Shawn said.

Shawn drove them home and then grabbed the bag and Aaron unlocked the door for them.

"Shawn, I was thinking about the new baby. Is he/she going to sleep in our room like Aaron did?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah, I guess. It wouldn't be fair to that one if Aaron slept in our room and the new one didn't." Shawn said.

"Good. I am sure once the baby gets here Aaron would sleep in between us instead of the crib in our room." Juliet said.

"I have gotten more sleep in the last few days when Aaron started sleeping in his room." Shawn said.

"I have to. I am going to miss him in between us though." Juliet said.

"I know Jules. How about 2 months before the baby is born we can try to get him to sleep in his room so it won't be a hassle when the new baby gets here." Shawn said.

"Where do you come up with all of these ideas?" Juliet asked.

"I don't know. They just come to me." Shawn said.

"You know, I have to go back to work tomorrow right?" Juliet pointed out.

Shawn's head went down and he nodded.

Juliet put her purse down on the coffee table and took the bag off Shawn's shoulder and put it on the coffee table also, then she took Aaron out of his carrier and put him in his bouncy seat.

Juliet walked over to Shawn and pushed him on the couch.

"Now listen to me, I don't want you to get sad every time I have to leave for work. We need to pay bills Shawn. I know you both will miss me and believe me I miss you guys during the day also. When I miss you guys I always look at that picture we too when Aaron was first born or I will look at my background on my phone that we just took a few weeks ago." Juliet said.

"I know Jules. Just promise me no dangerous filed work ok? I will start coming to work with you if you want me to. I will bring Aaron also." Shawn said.

"I would love that. Let me talk to the chief about that later ok?" Juliet said.

"Ok." Shawn said.

"I am going to call her right now." Juliet said.

Juliet went into their bedroom and called Karen.

"Hello?" Karen asked.

"Hey Karen, it's Juliet." Juliet said.

"Hello detective. How are you?" Karen asked.

"Good. I was wondering since yesterday Aaron had a total breakdown at Henry's house while Shawn and I were gone for 30 minutes if I can bring Shawn and Aaron to work with me." Juliet said.

"I don't see why not." Karen said.

"Shawn said that he doesn't want me to do any field work so he is there going to be so he can watch me." Juliet said.

"That's fine. Will you Aaron be a good baby?" Karen asked.

"Yes he will, as long as he has me in his sight, same for Shawn. He will know if I am not near him and he will flip out." Juliet said.

"Ok detective, bring his pack n play please and put it in my office in case he needs a nap or something." Karen said.

"Ok Karen. Thank you so much. Shawn will need some work to do. Can you try to find something for him?" Juliet asked.

"Of course I can Juliet. See you tomorrow." Karen said.

"Bye." Juliet said.

Juliet hung up her phone and went into the living room and said, "Shawn. You and Aaron can come to work with me tomorrow."

Shawn face lit up and said, "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am sure. We do have to bring Aaron's play pen in Karen's office just in case he needs a nap. We can buy another one." Juliet said.

"Ok Jules. Thank you so much. I love you." Shawn said.

"I love you too Shawn." Juliet said.

Shawn bent down and kissed Juliet.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning, Shawn and Juliet got up and ready for work.

"Shawn, can you get Aaron ready? I still have to dry and fix my hair." Juliet yelled from the bathroom.

"Yeah." Shawn yelled.

Shawn went over to Aaron's crib and picked him up and went to his bedroom to get changed and dressed.

After Shawn got Aaron ready, he fixed Aaron a bottle.

He gave Aaron the bottle and sat down and fed him while he waited for Juliet to get done with her hair.

"Mommy is taking too long isn't she?" Shawn said.

Aaron just looked up at Shawn and continued drinking his bottle.

"I heard that." Juliet said coming into the living room.

"Oh hey Jules. I didn't know you were there." Shawn said.

"Ok. Did you get Aaron's bag ready with diapers and bottles?" Juliet asked.

"Nope, but I will right now if you take Aaron." Shawn said.

Juliet took Aaron and sat down on the couch waiting for Shawn to hurry and pack Aaron's diaper bag.

Shawn finished packing Aaron's diaper bag and went into the living room and found Juliet asleep on the couch.

"Come on Jules. We need to get to work." Shawn whispered.

Juliet woke up very slowly and said, "Ok. Take the baby."

Shawn took Aaron from Juliet and walked out the door.

Juliet got up off the couch and grabbed her purse and walked out into the car.

"Did you lock the door?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah." Juliet said.

Shawn drove to the station, so Juliet could get some work in.

They pulled into the parking lot and got out. They walked in hand and went straight to Karen's office.

"Good morning Karen." Juliet said.

"Good morning Juliet and Mr. Spencer." Karen said.

"How are you today Karen?" Shawn asked.

"To be honest I am great. How are you guys doing?" Karen asked.

"We are good. Aaron started crawling 2 days ago and Gus says he misses it here." Shawn said.

"Wow. That's great. Tell Mr. Guster to come by anytime. I brought Iris' old playpen, so Aaron could use it." Karen said.

"Thank you chief. I knew we were forgetting something." Shawn said.

"Well now you don't have to worry about it." Karen said.

"What do you have for me chief?" Juliet asked.

"I need you to help Lassiter out on a case. No it is not in the field, so Shawn you don't have to worry." Karen said.

Shawn sighed relief.

"Ok chief. I will be at his desk if you two need me." Juliet said.

Juliet left the chief's office and went straight to her desk to put her purse down and went to Lassiter's desk.

"So Shawn, how is her pregnancy going?" Karen asked.

"It is going great. It is just like the one when she was pregnant with Aaron." Shawn said.

"That's really good. Let me see that cute baby of yours please." Karen said.

Shawn took Aaron out of his carrier and handed him to Karen.

"Go see Aunt Karen Aaron." Shawn said.

Karen took Aaron out of his hands and bounced him on her knees.

"I heard the last time you left him that he had a total breakdown." Karen said.

"Yeah he did. Juliet and I weren't gone for 30 minutes before my dad called in a total panic which made us two in a panic. So we decided to leave him with you if we do go out." Shawn said.

"Thanks Shawn. Iris loves him when he comes over." Karen said.

"Who doesn't love this little Spencer?" Shawn joked.

"What does your dad think about this?" Karen asked.

"He isn't too happy, but he understands since we are now parents he is ok with it somewhat. He can still come and see Aaron or we can go over there and stay, but as far as Jules and I know he isn't staying over there for a while." Shawn said.

"That's completely normal for parents to trust their instincts." Karen said.

"Thanks chief. Here are some of his toys that he likes. If he is giving you any trouble or starts getting fussy just call me or Jules." Shawn said.

Shawn left the chief's office and went to Lassiter's desk to see what Juliet was up to.

"Hey Lassie-face. How is it going?" Shawn asked.

"Fine Spencer." Lassiter snapped.

"What's wrong with him?" Shawn mouthed to Juliet.

"He is just aggravated with this case that he can't figure out." Juliet mouthed back.

"Lassie, can I look at the case please?" Shawn asked.

"Sure Spencer." Lassiter said.

Carlton handed the case file over to Shawn.

Shawn carefully scrutinized the case and said, Lassie, the answer was right in front of you."

"Really?" Carlton asked.

"Yeah. See the killer is the victim. He didn't do anything, but kill that one guys out of self-defense." Shawn explained.

"How did you figure that out so fast?" Lassiter asked.

"I just had to read it once and I knew who did it." Shawn said.

"Ok. But our perp is now dead. Can we still arrest the killer?" Lassiter asked.

"We can, I don't know what we can use on him though." Shawn said.

"Good job baby." Juliet said.

Shawn proudly smiled and said, "Thank you."

"Juliet, Shawn, my office now." Karen yelled.

"We will be right back Carlton." Juliet said.

Shawn and Juliet ran into the chief's office and asked, "What's wrong chief?"

"Where is the kid's diaper bag?" Karen asked.

"By my desk. I will get it." Shawn said.

Shawn walked out and went to his desk and got Aaron's diaper bag.

"What's wrong chief?" Juliet asked.

"He is crying because I am guessing his mouth is hurting. Is he teething yet?" Karen asked.

"Yeah. I forgot to give him some Children's Motrin this morning before we left. We did pack his teething ring." Juliet said.

Shawn walked back in and set the diaper bag on the chief's desk.

"What's wrong my little dude?" Shawn asked.

"His mouth hurts because he is teething." Karen said.

"Here is his teething ring." Shawn said.

Shawn dug in Aaron's diaper bag to find the teething ring and pulled it out and handed it to the chief. He also found some Children's Motrin.

"Shawn please give that to him. I forgot to this morning." Juliet said.

"Ok Jules." Shawn said.

Shawn gave Aaron some Motrin and gave him his teething ring.

"He should be good until he gets hungry which will be in about an hour or so." Shawn said.

"Ok. Sorry for the worry. I didn't know what was up, so that's why I called both of you in here." Karen said.

"It's ok. Lassiter is being really bitchy today." Juliet said.

"I know. I don't know how you are supposed to deal with him when he has those days." Karen said.

"Thanks chief." Shawn said.

"No problem. Now you two go help Lassiter now." Karen said.

"Chief, I found an extra pair of baby monitors in the bag if you want me to I will clip the other one to my belt in case you need us or we can hear him." Shawn said.

"That's fine." Karen said.

Shawn setup the main baby monitor in the chief's office and clipped the other one to his belt.

"Shawn, I know I have said this so many times, but you look really cute with a baby monitor on your belt." Juliet said.

"Really now detective?" Shawn asked.

Juliet moved closer to him and said, "Oh yeah."

Shawn bent down into 'Very Close Talking' position and said, "Then I should wear one all the time."

"You really should." Juliet whispered.

Shawn kissed Juliet.

"Ok enough you two." Karen said.

Shawn pulled away and saw Juliet blush.

"Sorry chief." Juliet said.

"It's ok. Now go along and do some work please." Karen said.

They walked out of Karen's office and walked back to Lassiter's desk.

"Shawn, how many times have I told you not to kiss me while I am at work?" Juliet asked.

"I don't know Jules, but I do know you liked that kiss I just gave you." Shawn smiled.

Juliet turned a corner and pushed Shawn up against it and said, "Shawn, seriously this is my job. Money that helps pays for the house and everything else."

Shawn tried to kiss Juliet again, but she put her finger up.

"No Shawn." Juliet said.

"Please Jules. Just one more kiss." Shawn begged.

"Fine." Juliet said.

Shawn bent down and kissed Juliet again.

"Ok Shawn. I have to admit that I did like that kiss." Juliet said.

"See Jules, I told you. Now let's go back and help Lassie." Shawn said.

Shawn and Juliet went back to Lassiter's desk, but didn't see him.

"Where's Lassie?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know. Let's go ask the chief." Juliet said.

They walked back to the chief's office.

"Hey chief, where is Carlton?" Juliet asked.

"He texted me and said he left for a little bit." Karen said.

"Oh shit. He is going to get that killer and accuse him of murder." Shawn said.

"Shawn, don't you dare go after him." Juliet said.

"Jules. I have to. The killer is innocent. It was self-defense." Shawn said.

"No Shawn! You aren't going into the field! If I can't you can't ok? We are a package deal remember?" Juliet yelled.

"Ok Jules. I won't go then. You're right. If you can't go I shouldn't go because that is our baby you are carrying right now." Shawn said.

Juliet went by Shawn and grabbed his hand and went in front of him so she could look him in the eyes.

"Look Shawn, I know you really want to. Trust me I want to also. We need to keep our health and the baby first." Juliet said.

"I know Jules. I don't want to get hurt and I certainly don't want you or the baby to get hurt." Shawn said.

"Thank you Shawn. Look on the floor with you being overprotective we have a perfectly healthy little boy. I am sure he thanks you for that." Juliet said.

Shawn smiled and said, "I love you Jules."

"I love you too Shawn." Juliet said.

Aaron started getting fussy.

"Did you pack bottles?" Juliet asked.

"I did and the formula." Shawn said.

"Can you go fix one for me?" Juliet asked.

"Sure can." Shawn said.

Shawn went to go fix Aaron a bottle and heat it up.

Shawn got back and found Juliet holding Aaron in a chair and thought to himself that he did make the best decision of his life to be overprotective of Juliet and the baby.

"Here Jules." Shawn said.

"Thanks." Juliet said.

Shawn pulled up a chair across from Juliet.

"Shawn do you want a girl or a boy?" Juliet asked out of nowhere.

"I want another boy. Aaron is the coolest dude ever." Shawn said.

"He is isn't he?" Juliet said.

"What do you want Jules?" Shawn asked.

"A boy." Juliet said.

"Ok. For the name I am really leaning toward Brice Justin." Shawn said.

"I love that name." Juliet said.

"Let's stick with it." Shawn said.

"I agree." Juliet said.

Shawn and Juliet continued talking about babies and baby names until the chief came back from lunch.

**The reason I chose Brice Justin is because in my story "The Accident" that was best friend's name. I really miss him. If you guys don't mind going to read "The Accident" I would appreciate it. Read it and review please. It has a really good message in it that everyone needs to pay attention to.**


	17. Chapter 17

Shawn and Juliet got home from work and Shawn's phone rang.

"Hello?" Shawn asked.

"Hey Shawn. It's Gus." Gus said.

"Hey man. What's up?" Shawn asked.

"Nothing. Calling to see what you guys are doing tonight." Gus said.

Shawn pulled the phone away from his mouth and said, "Jules, what are we doing tonight?"

"Nothing." Juliet said.

Shawn returned to the phone and said, "We aren't doing anything tonight buddy."

"Can you guys come over tonight for dinner?" Gus asked.

"Sure. One second let me ask Jules." Shawn said.

Shawn motioned for Juliet to come here.

"Do you want to go over to Gus' tonight for dinner?" Shawn whispered.

"I don't care. Sure." Juliet said.

"Alright buddy. We will be there. What time though?" Shawn said.

"8. Is that ok?" Gus asked.

"Sure. That's a little late buy yeah we can fit that in." Shawn said.

"Ok man. See you later." Gus said.

"Bye Gus." Shawn said.

Shawn hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket.

"So, what did Gus want?" Juliet asked.

"To see if we can come over for dinner." Shawn said.

"That's ok." Juliet said.

"Ok. That's good." Shawn said.

"When are we going over there?" Juliet asked.

"8." Shawn said.

"That's a little late don't you think?" Juliet asked.

"I guess. Won't Aaron be asleep by then?" Shawn asked.

"I think so. We can only hope." Juliet said.

Shawn took Aaron out of his car seat and sat down on the couch and bounced him on his knee.

"We only have 2 hours until we have to be there." Juliet said.

"I know. Want to take a nap?" Shawn said.

"Nah. Aaron won't sleep tonight then." Juliet said.

Shawn nodded and went back to playing with Aaron.

Juliet walked over to the couch and sat by Shawn and took the remote from him.

"Jules, why did you do that?" Shawn asked.

"Because _Twin Peaks _is on. You like that show don't you?" Juliet said.

"Are you kidding? I love that show." Shawn said.

"I figured. Now get over here and watch it with me." Juliet said.

Shawn moved over closer to Juliet and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple.

Aaron started getting fussy and started crying.

Shawn picked him up and stood him on his knee and said, "What's wrong little man? Do you want momma?"

"Momma." Aaron cooed.

Juliet reached her arms out to Aaron and Shawn handed Aaron to her.

"What's the matter momma's boy?" Juliet asked.

Aaron kept crying.

"Shawn, why don't you find the Motrin and give him some please and please find his pacifier." Juliet said.

"Anything for you my dear." Shawn said.

Shawn got up and looked for the Motrin in Aaron's bag and found the pacifier and the Motrin.

Shawn went into the kitchen to find a medicine measurer and put the Motrin in it.

Shawn walked back into the living room and gave the medicine to Juliet to give to Aaron.

Juliet gave the medicine to Aaron and stuck the pacifier in his mouth.

"Thank you so much." Juliet said.

"You're welcome Jules. I don't like it when he gets upset. I know you don't either." Shawn said.

They went back to watching _Twin Peaks_ and Aaron fell asleep.

"Shawn, what do you think Gus wants us over for tonight?" Juliet asked.

"You know how he said that he was thinking about proposing to Rachel? I think that is why he wants us over." Shawn said.

"Good point." Juliet said.

"Well it's 7:30 and we need to be there by 8 so let's get going. I need to pick up some beer at the store on the way." Shawn said.

"Shawn, if I can't have alcohol you can't. It's not fair for you to drink and not me." Juliet said.

"But Jules, Gus asked me to get them. Can I still have one there?" Shawn asked.

"Fine. You can have 1 and that's it." Juliet said.

Shawn and Juliet left the house and headed to the store to get some beer.

"Shawn, does Gus have a place Aaron can sleep? He is still asleep." Juliet said.

"Yeah. He went out and bought something for him the other day." Shawn said.

"Good. I don't want to wake him up if he doesn't feel good." Juliet said.

Shawn pulled into the store parking lot and got out. He ran inside and went straight to the alcohol section. He got some beer and tequila then he went to check out.

He ran back to the car and put the stuff in the back.

"Wow. That was fast." Juliet said.

"Thanks." Shawn said.

Shawn pulled out of the parking lot and drove straight to Gus' apartment.

Shawn pulled up to the gate at the apartment complex and typed in Gus' code.

"Shawn, how do you know his code?" Juliet asked.

"I am his best friend Jules. We know these things." Shawn said.

Juliet nodded and looked out the window.

Shawn pulled up and parked next to the blueberry.

They got out. Shawn got Aaron and the diaper bag, and the beer and tequila.

"Shawn, do you need help with that?" Juliet asked.

"No Jules, I got it." Shawn said.

They walked up to Gus' apartment and walked straight in.

"Shawn, you don't just bust up in someone else's home." Juliet scolded him.

"Jules, this is Gus' house. He is not just someone." Shawn said.

They walked in and said, "Hey Gus."

"Hey guys." Gus said.

Shawn went into the kitchen and took out the beer and tequila.

"Make sure Jules doesn't see this." Shawn whispered.

Gus nodded and put it up in the cabinet.

Shawn then walked back into the living room and put Aaron in his playpen that stayed at Gus' house.

"Shawn, don't wake him up." Juliet said.

"I am not trying to." Shawn said.

Shawn put Aaron down in his playpen.

Shawn and Juliet then sat down on the couch while Gus got Shawn and him a beer.

"So Gus, where is Rachel?" Shawn asked.

"She will be here in a few minutes. Max has soccer practice." Gus said.

Rachel walked through the door with Max behind her.

"Hey babe." Gus said.

"Hey." Rachel said.

"Hey Rachel." Juliet said.

"Hey Jules. What are you doing over here?" Rachel asked.

"Gus invited us over." Juliet said.

Shawn got up to get Aaron because he was crying.

"Babe, bring him to me. Let me see him." Juliet said.

Shawn brought Aaron over to Juliet.

"Hey sweet man, what's wrong? You hungry?" Juliet asked.

Aaron kept crying.

Juliet motioned for Shawn to come here.

"Can you please fix him a bottle please?" Juliet asked.

"I sure can." Shawn said.

Shawn went over to the counter and grabbed a bottle and formula out to fix Aaron's bottle and then brought it over to Juliet so she could feed him.

Juliet tried to give Aaron the bottle, but he rejected it.

"Shawn, come help me please." Juliet begged.

"Ok." Shawn said.

Shawn went over and sat on the couch next to Juliet and took Aaron from her.

"Ok Aaron, please stop crying and drink your bottle. We are tired and we want you to be good like always." Shawn said.

Shawn gave one more attempt at giving Aaron the bottle.

Aaron took the bottle and Shawn continued to feed him.

Juliet looked at Shawn and said, "How in the hell did you get him to do that?"

"I don't know. He is almost asleep, so I think he is almost done." Shawn said.

"Thank you Shawn. I have been fighting him to take a bottle all day." Juliet said.

"You should've called me or something. I could've came and helped you." Shawn said.

"I should've but I was with Carlton helping him so I kind of had my hands tied.

"Ok." Shawn said.

Gus walked over to Shawn and whispered in his ear.

"Shawn, I am going to propose to Rachel tonight." Gus whispered.

"That's good buddy. Very happy for you." Shawn whispered back.

"Tell Jules, I think she figured it out though since she is a girl." Gus said.

"Excuse me Gus, I hear that." Juliet joked.

"Nothing Juliet. Sorry. I think you know what we are talking about." Gus said.

"I do Gus. I knew even since you told us the other day." Juliet said.

"See that's my smart wife." Shawn said.

Juliet blushed.

Aaron finished his bottle.

Shawn set the bottle on the table beside the couch and put Aaron in his lap so he could sleep.

Juliet scooted closer to Shawn.

Shawn wrapped his arm around Juliet's waist and put his other hand on Aaron.

"That is a Kodak moment you guys." Gus said.

"Then take a picture Gus." Shawn said.

Shawn took out his phone and handed it to Gus.

"Alright guys on 3. 1, 2, 3." Gus said.

Gus took the picture of the family.

"Good picture you guys." Gus said.

Gus handed Shawn's phone back to him.

"Let me see Shawn." Juliet said.

Shawn showed Juliet the picture.

"That's a really good one of us." Juliet said.

"I know." Shawn said.

Shawn set the picture as his background on his phone. He then showed Juliet his phone background.

"That's a very cute background Shawn. Send that picture to me please." Juliet said.

Shawn sent the picture to Juliet so she could have it.

Rachel walked out of the bedroom in comfortable clothes.

Gus looked at Shawn who gave a nod so Gus could propose.

Shawn tapped Juliet and told her to watch Gus as he was fixing to propose to Rachel.

Shawn took out his phone to record it.

Shawn and Juliet faced Gus and gave one final nod.

Shawn pressed the record button on his phone.

"Rachel, I have loved you ever since our first date. I know we met on this crazy website, but I am glad we did. When you first told me that you had a son I was a little freaked out, but Shawn helped me through it and told me to get my act straight. What I am saying is that…Rachel will you marry me?" Gus said.

Rachel had tears in her eyes.

"Yes Gus. I will marry you." Rachel said.

Shawn pressed the record button again so it could be saved.

"Go Gus." Shawn said.

Juliet looked at Shawn and said, "You just woke Aaron up."

Shawn calmed Aaron down and he went back to sleep.

Gus slid the ring on Rachel's finger and picked her up and kissed her.

Gus looked at Shawn and Juliet and Shawn mouthed, "Good job buddy."

"Max, get in here." Rachel said.

Max walked out into the living room and said, "Yeah mom?"

"Are you ok with me marrying Gus?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah mom. I am totally cool with it." Max said.

Rachel got out of Gus' embrace and went to hug Max.

"Shawn, I am glad you proposed to me when you did." Juliet said.

"Me too Jules. I am almost in my 30s and Gus is 31 so I am glad I did." Shawn said.

"We wouldn't have Aaron or another one on the way." Juliet said.

"I know. I would've probably still leave my shit thrown all over the place." Shawn said.

"God. Don't put an image in my head please." Juliet said.

Shawn laughed and kissed Juliet.

"Well guys. Aaron is telling me that we need to get going. Sorry we couldn't do dinner. Congrats guys." Shawn said.

Gus gave Shawn a hug then Rachel gave him a hug.

"Jules, are you ready?" Shawn asked.

"Yep. Do you have the bottles and everything?" Juliet asked.

"I sure do. Let's go." Shawn said.

Shawn and Juliet left Gus' house and went back to their own.

In the car Shawn said, "Can you believe Gus is going to get married?"

"I know. It's crazy. First it was Carlton and Marlowe, then it was me and you, and now it's Gus and Rachel. The chief was already married when we met her." Juliet said.

"Gosh. Time is going by way too damn fast." Shawn said.

"I know. I want Aaron to be a newborn again." Juliet said.

"The fifth happiest day of my life right there." Shawn said.

"What were the other four? Juliet asked.

"First one was meeting you in the diner, second one was asking you out on a date, third was asking you to marry me, and the fourth one was our wedding day. Our wedding day beats all the other three." Shawn said.

"Mr. Spencer, I have to agree with you. Those were the happiest days of my life also." Juliet said.

"Good." Shawn said.

Shawn pulled into the driveway and they went inside.

Shawn made sure he locked all the doors before going to bed.

15 minutes later Shawn went to bed after Aaron and Juliet went to bed.

Shawn got in the bed and said, "Good night Jules. Love you."

"Love you too Shawn." Juliet said.


	18. Chapter 18

The day has finally arrived. Shawn and Juliet are going to see if they are having a boy or a girl.

In their bedroom Juliet rolled over to look at the clock that said, 9:45. She rolled back over to look at Shawn who was still peacefully sleeping. She touched his cheek and said, "Shawn, we need to get up. We have to be at the doctor's office in about an hour."

Shawn slowly opened his eyes and smiled, "Good morning babe."

"Are we going to drop Aaron off at the chief's office while we go to the doctor's?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah. We can do that." Shawn whispered.

Juliet ran her fingers through his hair and patted his chest.

Shawn got up and went over to Aaron's crib and picked him up. He picked Aaron up and went to his room to get him changed and dressed.

"Shawn, I am going to get in the shower." Juliet yelled.

"Ok. I will make us breakfast." Shawn yelled.

Shawn got finished with Aaron and walked into the kitchen to fix Aaron a bottle and him and Juliet breakfast. He grabbed a bottle out of the cabinet and filled it up with formula and water. He put it in the microwave for 15 seconds and took it out and handed it to Aaron who can hold his bottle now.

Shawn turned to the pantry to find something to cook. He pulled out grits and went to the refrigerator and got eggs. He scrambled the eggs and then put them on the stove and heated up the grits.

Juliet walked out of the shower and dried off, put on her robe, and tied her hair up in the towel. She walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom and started to get dressed. She pulled out her pantsuit that she was going to wear that day and went back in the bathroom to dry her hair and put on her makeup.

Shawn finished making breakfast and put the breakfast on trays for him and Juliet. He walked into the bedroom and set down the tray on the dresser and went back into the kitchen and picked Aaron out of his highchair and put him on the bed in the bedroom.

"Jules, breakfast is ready." Shawn said.

Juliet finished drying her hair and went into the bedroom and sat down next to Shawn on the bed and ate their breakfast.

Aaron got finished with his bottle and put it down on the bed and crawled over to Shawn and Juliet.

"Well hey buddy. Want a bite of this?" Shawn asked.

Shawn took a spoonful of grits and gave it to Aaron.

"Is it good?" Juliet asked.

Aaron squirmed and said, "Yes."

Shawn grabbed him and put him in his lap and fed him again.

"Shawn, don't feed him too much, he just had a whole bottle." Juliet said.

"Ok Jules." Shawn said.

Juliet finished her breakfast and finished putting on her makeup and got dressed.

Shawn got up off the bed and went into the kitchen to clean up the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. After that he went back in the room where Juliet was playing with Aaron and he took a picture of it.

"Jules, you are so cute when you are playing with him." Shawn said.

Shawn walked in the bedroom and got dressed.

"Shawn, I picked some stuff out for you. It is a nice shirt and some jeans." Juliet pointed out.

"Thank you Jules." Shawn said.

Shawn put on the clothes Juliet laid out for him on the bed. After he got dressed he made sure Aaron's diaper bag had everything in it.

"Jules, are you ready to go?" Shawn asked.

"Yep." Juliet said.

Juliet grabbed her purse and her gun and walked out the door.

Shawn grabbed the keys, Aaron, and locked all the doors before getting in the car. He put Aaron in his car seat and got in the car and drove to the SBPD.

They got to the station and grabbed Aaron and the bag. They walked up the stairs and walked straight to the chief's office.

Shawn knocked on the chief's door. They walked in and put Aaron down on the floor before talking.

"Good morning chief." Shawn said.

"Good morning Mr. Spencer." Karen said.

"Can you watch Aaron for us for a little while today?" Shawn asked.

"I can. Why?" Karen asked.

"We have a doctor's appointment to see what we are having today." Shawn said.

"That's wonderful. Of course I can watch him." Karen said.

Shawn and Juliet smiled.

"Well chief, we need to get going." Shawn said.

Shawn picked up Aaron and gave him a kiss and then let Juliet give him a kiss. Shawn put him back down and left him play with the toys.

"Alright chief. We will see you in a little while." Juliet said.

"Ok. Bye you guys." Karen said.

Shawn and Juliet left the chief's office and walked out to the car. Shawn and Juliet got in the car and drove to the doctor's office.

"Jules, do you want a baby shower?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah. A little small one though." Juliet said.

"Ok. I can work on that." Shawn said.

Shawn pulled into the parking lot and parked to the closest spot to the door. The got out and Shawn grabbed Juliet's hand and walked in the building.

Juliet let go of Shawn's hand to go sign in. She came back and sat next to Shawn who was on his phone.

"Shawn, get off your phone." Juliet said.

"Sorry Jules. I was texting Gus." Shawn said.

They waited until they heard their name.

"Juliet Spencer." a nurse called out.

Juliet got up and grabbed Shawn's hand and told him to get up. They followed the nurse to the room and Juliet grabbed a seat on the table.

"Dr. Jones will be in with you in just a few minutes." the nurse said.

Shawn and Juliet waited to for Dr. Jones to come in.

There was a knock on the door and Dr. Jones was on the other side of it.

"Hey guys. How are you feeling Juliet?" Dr. Jones asked.

"I feel fine. Nothing feels weird or wrong." Juliet answered.

"Well that's good. Can you lie down so we can do the ultrasound please?" Dr. Jones asked.

Juliet lied down on the table and rolled her shirt up so she could do the ultrasound.

The doctor put on the cool gel on her stomach and took the wand thing and rubbed it around Juliet's stomach for a little bit.

Shawn heard the heartbeat and looked down who had a tear in her eye.

"Well guys. It looks like you are having a boy." Dr. Jones said.

Shawn looked down at Juliet and kissed the top of her forehead.

"Do you guys want prints?" Dr. Jones asked.

"Yes please." Shawn said.

Dr. Jones printed out a few prints and handed them to Shawn to put in Juliet's purse.

"Congratulations guys. Juliet, I want to see you back here in a month." Dr. Jones said.

"Ok." Juliet said.

"Have a good day guys." Dr. Jones said.

"You too." Shawn and Juliet said.

Dr. Jones left the room and Shawn wiped the gel off of Juliet's stomach.

Shawn sat down across from Juliet and let a tear or two fall.

"Shawn, what's wrong?" Juliet asked.

"Nothing Jules. I can't believe we are having another boy. Another beautiful boy.' Shawn said.

Juliet grabbed Shawn's hand and said, "I know Shawn."

Shawn put his head on Juliet's leg and said, "Can you take the rest of the day off please?"

"I am sure I can. Why?" Juliet asked.

"I want to spend as much time as possible with you and Aaron." Shawn said.

"Aww, Shawn that's so sweet. I am sure Karen will let me take the day off." Juliet said.

Shawn smiled and kissed Juliet's stomach and then her lips.

"Ready to go?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah." Juliet said.

Shawn helped Juliet off the table and grabbed her purse and walked out of the doctor's office and headed for the car.

Shawn and Juliet walked to the car and got in it. Shawn drove to the station to pick up Aaron.

They pulled into the SBPD parking lot and parked. They got out and went straight to the chief's office. They walked in without knocking and noticed Aaron was asleep.

"How did it go?" Karen asked.

Shawn wrapped an arm around Juliet's shoulder and Juliet's wrapped her arm around Shawn's waist.

"We are having another boy." Juliet said.

"That's wonderful. I am so happy for the both of you." Karen said.

"When did he fall asleep?" Shawn asked.

"Maybe 30 minutes ago." Karen said.

"I will go get his seat and buckle him in that so we just have to put the seat in the base and try not to wake him up." Shawn said.

Shawn walked out of the chief's office and out to the car to get the car seat.

"Shawn cried today." Juliet said.

"Why would that be?" Karen asked.

"He was so happy. I have never seen him like that." Juliet said.

"Aww. That's sweet." Karen said.

"He cried the day we went to see the first ultrasound of Aaron, the day we found out that we were having a boy, and the birth of Aaron." Juliet said.

"Juliet, that just means he cares a lot." Karen said.

"I know." Juliet said.

"Did you cry too?" Karen asked.

"I did. I cried the same times he did also." Juliet admitted.

Shawn walked back in with the car seat and picked Aaron up out of the playpen and put him in Juliet's arms.

"Shawn, are you not going to put him in his seat?" Juliet asked.

"I am. I figured that you wanted to hold him." Shawn said.

"You're right. I do want to hold him. I never want to let him go." Juliet said.

Shawn walked over to the chair and took a seat. He offered Juliet to take a seat on his lap so they can both be with Aaron.

Juliet took the seat on Shawn's lap and said, "Chief, can you grab my phone out of my purse and take a picture?"

"Of course I can detective." Karen said.

Juliet smiled.

Karen went over to Juliet's purse and looked for her phone. She found her phone and stood in front of them and said, "On 3. 1…2…3." She took the picture and showed it to Shawn and Juliet.

"Thank you chief. We want a few more pictures of just us with our baby boy before he becomes a big brother." Juliet said.

"It is totally understandable." Karen said.

Juliet got up and put Aaron in his seat and buckled him up.

"Are you ready to go?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah." Shawn said.

Shawn grabbed the baby seat and the diaper bag and dug for the keys in his pocket. He grabbed the keys out of his pocket and said goodbye to the chief. They walked out of the station and headed to their car. Shawn put Aaron's seat into its base and got in and started the car.

He pulled out of the parking lot and headed home. He pulled into the driveway and parked. He turned off the car and got out and got Aaron who was still sleeping and got the diaper bag. He shut the doors and locked the car and unlocked the door so they can get into the house.

He put his wallet, the keys, and some change in the bowl in the foyer. He then walked into the living room and sat down on the couch and motioned for Juliet to come sit by him. Juliet sat by him and Aaron began to fall asleep again.

"I love you Mrs. Spencer and little baby Spencers." Shawn said.

"We love you too Mr. Spencer." Juliet said.

Juliet turned so she faced Shawn and gave him a kiss and then fell asleep in Shawn's arms with Aaron on Shawn's chest.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning, Shawn woke up in his bed trying to remember how he got there. He looked over at Aaron who was in his crib and he was on his chest yesterday. He looked over at Jules and figured that she brought him to bed.

He looked at the clock and it said, 7:55. He rolled over and said, "How in the hell am I up before 8?"

Juliet woke up and slowly rolled over to look at Shawn. She touched Shawn's cheek with his eyes closed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Juliet whispered.

"Nothing. It's just too early to get up. The sun is hurting my eyes, we need darker curtains." Shawn said.

"Aww, you poor baby." Juliet joked.

"Ha. You're funny. I am extremely tired and I did nothing yesterday." Shawn said.

"I know. Are you feeling ok? You aren't acting yourself." Juliet pointed out.

Shawn groaned and said, "My back hurts. Other than that nothing hurts or is bugging me."

"Well roll over and let me rub your back." Juliet said.

"Ok." Shawn said.

Shawn rolled over to where he was on his stomach. Juliet sat on his legs and started to rub his back.

"Thank you Jules." Shawn said.

"You're welcome." Juliet said.

Juliet got off his legs and laid down on her back and said, "Shawn, roll over. He is kicking up a storm this morning."

Shawn rolled over to his side and put his hand on Juliet's stomach and said, "Yep that is definitely my child. So hyper."

"Ha. Did you decide on a name yet?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah. Tell me how this sounds. Brice Justin Spencer." Shawn suggested.

"I like it. I think it's a good name." Juliet said.

"Why thank you babe." Shawn said.

Shawn tried to go back to sleep before Juliet's phone started ringing.

"What Carlton?" Juliet said.

"O'Hara, uh, I mean Juliet. Can you come down to the station today and bring your husband with you? We have a case that we just can't crack." Carlton said.

"Carlton, I can't Shawn isn't feeling good. Aaron is running a little fever. So I have to stay home and take care of my boys. Sorry." Juliet said.

"Fine. I will see you Monday right?" Carlton asked.

"Yes. I will see you Monday." Juliet said.

Juliet hung up her phone and put it back on the charger. She ran her fingers through her hair and lied down next to Shawn on the bed.

"What did Lassie want?" Shawn asked.

"To see if I can come in today. I told him that you weren't feeling good and Aaron was running a little fever." Juliet said.

"Thanks Jules, I really just wanted to lay in bed all day and watch Disney movies all day with you." Shawn aid.

Juliet looked at Shawn and said, "You, Shawn spencer, want to watch Disney movies?"

Shawn nodded.

"Well that's a step of you branching out to other movies than _The Breakfast Club_ and _Top Gun_." Juliet said.

"Jules, you know those movies are the best and you can get enough of Ally Sheedy, Anthony Michael Hall, Judd Nelson, and Tom Cruise." Shawn said.

"You're right Shawn. I am sorry." Juliet said.

"So what do you want to watch? Shawn asked changing the subject.

"Umm. Let's watch _Monster's Inc._" Juliet said.

Shawn got up and went to go get _Monsters Inc._ out of the movie shelf. He came back with the DVD and put it in the DVD player. He then went to Aaron's crib and picked him up and sat next to Juliet.

"Here is the remote." Shawn said.

"Give me that. I have been looking for it all damn week." Juliet said.

"Sorry. I just found it under my pillow." Shawn said.

"Ok. Whatever." Juliet said.

They watched the previews and Shawn sat up and wrapped his arm around Juliet's shoulder and pulled her close. Then he picked Aaron up and put him in the little space between them.

"Press play Jules." Shawn said.

Juliet pressed paly and began the movie.

"Jules, wait as second. I'm hungry. I know you are hungry. Do you want some cereal?" Shawn offered.

"Yeah." Juliet said.

Shawn got up and fixed them some cereal and Aaron a bottle. He walked in with a tray full of cereal, milk, and a bottle.

"Shawn, do you need some help?" Juliet asked.

"Oh Princess Jules, you just sit back and relax and enjoy your cereal." Shawn said.

"Thank you Shawn." Juliet said.

"You're welcome." Shawn said.

He planted a kiss on Juliet's lips and got back in bed with his cereal and Aaron's bottle.

"Jules, look who finally woke up." Shawn said.

"Hey good morning baby boy. Want your bottle?" Juliet asked.

"Dada." Aaron said.

"What buddy?" Shawn asked.

Aaron pointed to the bottle on Shawn's tray.

"Jules, hand me the bottle please." Shawn said.

Juliet handed him the bottle.

"Jules, I am going to hold him like we did when he was a baby. Can you take my tray?" Shawn said.

Juliet took Shawn's tray and put it on the nightstand next to her.

Shawn picked Aaron up and gave him a bottle and stood up and bounced so Aaron could go back to sleep.

Juliet sat back in the bed looking at what Shawn was doing with Aaron and thinking that he is getting so big. She thought to herself how happy she was that she was pregnant again. She let a few tears roll down her face and Shawn noticed.

"Jules, what's wrong?" Shawn asked.

"Nothing. It's just that he is getting so big and the way you're holding him makes me want him to go back to when he was first born." Juliet said.

Shawn motioned for Juliet to scoot over to his spot on the bed and said, "Jules, I do too. Never in a million years have I saw myself as a father, let alone a good one. You coming into my life and staying in it made me rethink the whole kid idea. Look, we have our precious little boy right here and another on a way. Aaron will always be our first born and I know that I have said that a million times before." Shawn said.

Juliet smiled and kissed Shawn and ran her fingers through his hair.

Shawn bent down to Juliet's stomach and kissed it.

"Ow." Juliet said.

"Are you ok?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah, after you kissed my stomach he gave the biggest kick yet. Can't believe we only have another 4 months until he is going to be here." Juliet said.

"I know Jules. Now let's continue watching the movie." Shawn said.

They went back to eating and watching the movie and Shawn imitating all of the characters. All in all they had pretty much the perfect day.


	20. Chapter 20

They next day Shawn and Juliet get to the station and see balloons and cake and presents.

Shawn was holding Aaron and bent down to Juliet and said, "What in the hell is this?"

"I don't know. That cake looks really goo though." Juliet said.

"It does. Maybe Aaron can have some." Shawn said.

"I don't know. Has he gotten any more teeth in yet?" Juliet asked.

"I don't know. You look." Shawn said.

"Why me?" Juliet asked.

"Well, I don't want to look weird by looking at our son's mouth. Plus you're the mom." Shawn said.

"That's not fair. Fine I will do it." Juliet said.

Juliet took Aaron from Shawn and brought him to her desk and looked at him and see if any more teeth have come in. She saw the top and bottom two and that's it.

"Shawn, let's wait a few more months. He only has 4." Juliet said.

"Ok. What about the icing?" Shawn asked.

"I guess he could have some of that." Juliet said.

Shawn smiled.

Juliet headed toward the chief's office and Lassiter stopped her.

"Congratulations Jules. Karen told me what you are having." Carlton said.

"Thanks Carlton. Now if only Shawn had heard you say that, he would hug you." Juliet joked.

"I will pass on the hug." Lassiter said.

Carlton stepped out of the way so she can get to the chief's office while Shawn was sitting at her desk making sure Aaron got his nap.

Juliet knocked on the chief's door and Karen motioned for her to come in.

"Hey chief. What's with all the decorations and cake?" Juliet asked.

"That? That is your baby shower." Karen said.

"Thanks chief. Shawn and I were talking about that yesterday." Juliet added.

"I know, he is the one who setup this whole thing. He planned it, but I put it together." Karen said.

"Did he really?" Juliet asked.

"Yes he did." Karen said.

Juliet poked her head out of the chief's door and yelled, "Shawn get in here."

Shawn got up still bouncing Aaron until he fell asleep. He went inside of Karen's office and said, "What's up babe?"

Juliet wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Thanks, what was that for?" Shawn asked.

"For planning this baby shower. Karen just told me." Juliet said.

Shawn handed Aaron to Karen so he could hug Juliet better.

"You're welcome Jules. I knew you wanted one." Shawn said.

"Well, it is perfect, just like the other one." Juliet said.

Shawn sat down in a chair and tapped his legs for Juliet to sit on them.

Juliet took a seat in Shawn's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Shawn, will Mr. Guster and his new fiancée be joining us in a few minutes?" Karen asked.

"I don't know. I will text him." Shawn said.

Shawn pulled out his phone and typed Gus in his messages and created one.

_Hey Gus, are you coming to the baby shower for me and Jules at the station that is happening in a few minutes?_

Shawn texted.

_You know that's right, I wouldn't miss it for my best friend's baby and my nephew sort of._

Gus texted.

Shawn came up from his phone and said, "Yes ma'am he is coming. He should be here in a few minutes."

"That's good." Karen said.

Karen stood there bouncing Aaron so that he was almost asleep.

"You know guys, you have a really good baby on your hands." Karen said.

"Thanks chief. We are hoping this one would act the same, but we can tell he has Shawn's personality because he was kicking up a storm the other day and wouldn't stop." Juliet said.

"Well best of luck to the both of you." Karen said.

Shawn chuckled and then Henry walked into Karen's office.

"Henry? What are you doing here?" Karen asked.

"Gus called me. Thanks for letting me know son." Henry said.

"Sorry dad. It totally slipped my mind." Shawn said.

"It's ok." Henry said.

Shawn's phone rang.

"Hello?" Shawn asked.

"Hey Goose. I am calling to see if I can stay at your place for a few days. I am not too far from the station. Can I come by?" Maddie asked.

"Of course mom. We kind of are waiting on a few more people to show up, but you are definitely added to the list. Let me ask Jules about staying." Shawn said.

Shawn covered the phone with his hand and whispered, "Can my mom stay with us for few days?"

"Of course." Juliet said.

Shawn uncovered the phone with his hand and said, "Mom, you can stay with us."

"Yay. Thanks Goose. I am pulling into the station now." Maddie said.

"Ok mom see you in a second." Shawn said.

Shawn hung up his phone and put it back into his pocket. Shawn asked Juliet and Aaron to go for a walk and wait on his mom.

"Jules, can you and Aaron come with me?" Shawn asked.

"Of course." Juliet said.

Karen handed over Aaron and Shawn and Juliet walked hand in hand while she was carrying Aaron. They got outside to wait for his mom.

Shawn saw his mom walking up from the parking lot and ran to give her a hug.

"Hey mom." Shawn said.

"Hey Goose. I missed you." Maddie said.

"I missed you too mom. Some other people also missed you." Shawn said.

Maddie walked up to Juliet and hugged her and said, "Hey Juliet, how are you feeling?"

"I am good. 5 months pregnant. Shawn planned a baby shower at the station for me today." Juliet said.

"I am very proud of you Goose." Maddie said.

"Thanks mom." Shawn said.

"Momma." Aaron said.

"What? You want to go see grandma?" Juliet asked.

Aaron held out his arms for Maddie to take him.

Maddie took Aaron and started walking around with him. She started talking to him and he would just cut up with laughter.

Shawn walked up behind Juliet and wrapped her arms around her waist.

Juliet leaned her head on Shawn's shoulder and looked up at him and smiled.

"Gosh, Aaron is already 10 months old already. This is crazy." Shawn said.

It finally dawned on Juliet that Aaron is going to turn 1 in 2 months.

"Damn, can you make a time machine or something and take me back to the day Aaron was born?" Juliet asked.

"Jules, you know I want to, but I can't. Now let's go eat cake." Shawn said.

Maddie over heard them talking and started to head up the stairs as Juliet and Shawn went into the station.

"Here Goose, take Aaron. I want to go talk to your dad." Maddie said.

Maddie handed Aaron back to Shawn and Shawn held him while the chief spoke.

"Alright guys. We are here today to congratulate and celebrate our favorite couple Shawn and Juliet Spencer on the announcement on their second child." Karen said.

Shawn looked at Juliet who eyed the cake the whole time.

"Shawn, Juliet cut the cake please." Karen said.

Shawn brought Aaron to Karen for her to watch him while they cut the cake.

Shawn and Juliet cut the cake just like they did at their wedding. The inside was blue with blue food coloring.

"We are having a boy!" Shawn and Juliet said.

Everyone cheered and clapped for the couple except for Lassiter.

Carlton walked over to Shawn and pulled him by the arm into a corner.

"Spencer, now you listen clearly no jokes right now. Juliet is my partner and I care about her she like a little sister to me. I would greatly appreciate if you don't screw this up for the both of you." Lassiter said.

"Well Lassie, I don't think I am going to mess this up because I love Juliet, she is my wife, if you don't like it I don't care. What matters is that I love her and my children and she loves me. Now I am tired of you bitching at me to get my act together and such. I have you know that Juliet thinks I am the best father that is out there, so I couldn't be doing a shitty job. I think she is the best mom in the world. So if you will excuse me I have a wife and kid to tend to." Shawn yelled.

Juliet heard Shawn yelling and then saw him walk outside.

"Hey Karen, watch Aaron for a few more minutes please. Shawn is upset because Lassiter won't stop being a total dick." Juliet whispered.

Karen nodded and continued to play with Aaron.

Juliet went outside and looked for Shawn who apparently went for a walk. Juliet pulled out her phone and called Shawn.

"Hello?" Shawn asked.

"Where in the hell are you?" Juliet asked.

"I am walking around. What's wrong?" Shawn asked.

"I need you here. This is our baby shower and I clearly don't give a shit what Lassiter says because it's all BS. Now come back here and talk to me." Juliet raised her voice.

"Ok. I am heading that way." Shawn said.

Shawn continued to walk to the station when he stopped at a place that sold flowers. He went inside and got a dozen roses for Juliet and a card to say 'Sorry'.

He bought the flowers and got to the station and saw her waiting on the steps for him. He put the flowers behind his back and walked up to her.

"Hey Jules." Shawn said softly.

"Shawn. Are you ok? Have you been crying?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah I have. What he said really hurt me. I don't like anyone who talks bad about me or hell get my family involved. I think I might quit working for the department." Shawn said.

"Shawn. No. Do. Not. Quit. I am going to go get Karen. Wait right here." Juliet said.

Juliet went inside and got Karen to come outside.

Shawn got on his knee and had the bouquet of flowers out for Juliet when she walked back out.

Karen handed Aaron to Buzz who was actually really good with kids and Aaron liked him.

A few moments later, Juliet and Karen walk out of the station to see Shawn on his knee crying.

Juliet ran to him and kissed him and hugged him.

"Shh. It's ok. It's going to be fine. Shawn look at me." Juliet said.

Shawn looked at Juliet trying to avoid eye contact.

"Shawn, look me in the yes." Juliet told him.

Shawn finally looked at Juliet in the eyes and said, "Sorry Jules."

"What for?" Juliet asked.

"Acting a fool." Shawn said softly.

Juliet grabbed the bouquet of flowers and handed them for Karen to hold. Juliet then took his hand and said, "Shawn, you are hurt I get that. Please don't quit working here. If you quit I will quit and nobody wants that."

"Ok. I won't quit. I am still very hurt. I don't want to see or talk to Lassiter until I want to." Shawn stated.

"Well Mr. Spencer that can be arranged. Go in my office and cool down and come back out when you are ready." Karen said.

Shawn smiled and said, "Thank you Karen."

He gave Karen a brief hug and she returned it. He took Juliet's hand and walked into the station and into the chief's office.

Shawn sat down on the chair and Juliet sat in his lap with tissues to wipe his face.

"Do you want Aaron in here?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah. That will make me feel better." Shawn said.

Juliet got off Shawn's lap and yelled out the door for Buzz who came with Aaron.

"Yes detective?" Buzz asked.

"Can I have my kid back now?" Juliet asked.

"Of course you can. He is a good kid Juliet." Buzz said.

"Thank you Buzz." Juliet said.

Buzz gave Juliet a hug and then went back to what he was supposed to be doing.

Juliet shut the doors and closed the blinds and sat on Shawn's lap again who moved to the chief's chair.

"Hey baby." Shawn said.

"Daddy." Aaron said.

"Yeah. Daddy's here and he isn't leaving. Don't worry about me leaving you guys." Shawn said.

Aaron clapped and Juliet looked at Shawn and laughed.

There was a knock on the door. Juliet got up to see who it was. She let the chief in since it was her office.

"How are you doing Shawn?" Karen asked.

"A little better. Are my eyes still red?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah. A little though." Karen said.

"Chief, Shawn just said the sweetest thing to me and Aaron." Juliet said

"And what would that be?" Karen asked.

"I was sitting in Shawn's lap and Aaron says, 'Daddy'. Shawn responds with 'Yeah baby. Daddy's here and he isn't leaving. Don't worry about me leaving you guys.' At the end Aaron claps his hands." Juliet said.

"Wow Shawn. That meant a lot to them and to me. I consider you my son. We are family." Karen said.

"Thanks chief." Shawn said.

Shawn picked Aaron up and let him crawl around. Shawn felt a tug at his jeans and looked down and saw Aaron.

"What I just put you down." Shawn said.

"Mommy, daddy." Aaron said.

Juliet stood next to Shawn with her hands messing with his hair.

"What are you trying to say?" Juliet asked.

"Jules, say I love you and see if he repeats it." Shawn said.

"I love you." Juliet said.

"I wuv you." Aaron tried to say.

"Say it again Jules." Shawn said.

"I love you." Juliet said again.

"I wuv you." Aaron said again.

Shawn looked at Juliet with a tear in his eyes and let it fall. He held Aaron close to him and never wanted to let him go. "Aaron, say I love you one more time for daddy." Shawn said.

"I wuv you daddy." Aaron said.

Shawn pulled his closer and kisses him on his head and said, "I love you too Aaron."

Juliet bent down and wiped Shawn's tears away. After she bent down she kissed him.

"I am ready to eat some cake." Shawn said.

"Ok. Let's go." Juliet said.

As soon as they walked out Gus and Rachel were walking in.

"Hey Gus." Shawn said.

"Hey dude, are you ok?" Gus asked.

"Yeah. I will tell you the whole story later in the chief's office when I get a chance." Shawn said.

"Ok." Gus said.

Karen finished cutting the cake and putting it on plates for everyone while Shawn and Juliet were sitting down with Aaron sitting on a desk.

"Gifts while we do cake?" Shawn asked.

"Damn straight." Juliet said.

"Chief, Jules wants to do gifts also." Shawn said.

"Ok. I am almost done here." Karen said.

Karen brought Shawn and Juliet their cake first and everyone else just come and got one. Karen then got the gifts and started handing them to Shawn and Juliet.

Shawn fed Juliet a bite of cake and Juliet shoved some cake in his face.

"Jules, come on now. That' was so uncalled for." Shawn joked.

Juliet laughed and gave Shawn a kiss and said, "Hope that makes it better."

"Oh it did." Shawn said.

They continued eating cake and opening gifts.

Once it was all done Shawn, Juliet, Rachel, Gus, Karen, and Aaron all went into the chief's office.

They got in there and Juliet handed Aaron to Shawn who sat in the chief's chair.

"Ok Shawn, what happened earlier?" Gus asked.

"Jules, come rub my shoulders please." Shawn whispered.

Juliet came behind Shawn and said, "Shawn, you're tense. Relax baby. Just tell Gus what happened."

"Gus, Lassie yelled at me and telling me how I wasn't a good father to my kid and how I don't love Juliet. You know that is all BS. I walked outside and went for a walk and Juliet called me back to the station. I told her that I might quit working here." Shawn said.

"Shawn, you know if you quit Psych will go under and you won't have a job anymore and then Juliet will be the only one working you will be Mr. Mom." Gus said.

"I know Gus. That's why I am not quitting. I just won't talk to Lassiter until I want to." Shawn said.

"I think that is fine." Gus said.

"Aaron, say I love you." Shawn said.

"Daddy." Aaron said.

"I love you Aaron." Shawn said.

"I wuv you daddy." Aaron said.

"Shawn also said the sweetest thing today to the both of us." Juliet said.

"What did you say Shawn?" Gus asked.

"Well Aaron said, 'Daddy' and Shawn picked him up and said, 'Yeah baby. Daddy's here and he isn't leaving. Don't worry about me leaving you guys.' Aaron clapped his hands at the end." Juliet said.

"Wow Shawn. Nice. Well we need to get going. Bye guys. Congrats." Gus said.

"Bye Gus." Shawn said.

Once it was all done, Shawn put all the gifts and leftover cake in the car.

"Thank you so much. We love you all. I will sure be showing you guys pictures when he gets here so get used to it." Juliet said.

"What's his name?" Buzz asked.

"Brice Justin Spencer." Shawn said.

"That's cute guys." Karen said.

"Once again Shawn and I thank all of you for this amazing shower." Juliet said.

Shawn was holding Aaron who was sleeping.

"Jules, I think it's time to go. He is asleep." Shawn got her attention.

"Ok." Juliet said.

Juliet got her stuff together and went to go say bye to the chief who looked pissed and yelling at Lassiter. Juliet knocked on the door and Karen told her to come in.

Juliet walked in her office and said, "Thank you for setting this up."

"You're welcome Juliet. I will see you later." Karen said.

Karen gave Juliet a hug and Juliet returned the hug.

Juliet completely ignored Lassiter and pushed right passed him and caught Shawn by surprise with her wrapping her arms around his waist and said, "Let's go daddy."

"Ok." Shawn said.

Shawn and Juliet made their way to their car. Shawn put Aaron in the car without waking him up and then he helped Juliet in the car.

"Did you like your shower?" Shawn asked.

"Yes I did. Perfect. Thank you baby." Juliet said.

"It was my pleasure." Shawn said.

"I think I am with little man here when it comes to naps. I am extremely tired." Juliet said.

"Well lucky you. We are going home and spending the rest of the day in our pajamas until my mom gets here." Shawn said.

"You're the best. Have I ever told you that?" Juliet asked.

"Come to think of it, you have once or twice." Shawn said.

Juliet leaned over the console and kissed Shawn's cheek.

He drove them home and got all of the stuff out of the car and put his pajamas on and enjoyed another day with his family that is about to be expanded.


	21. Chapter 21

Juliet woke up to a knock on the door. She got out of bed trying not to wake up Aaron or Shawn. She put on her robe and slippers and went to the living room to see who was at the door. She peeled the curtain back and saw Carlton.

Aaron started crying and said, "Daddy."

Shawn woke up and went over to Aaron's crib and picked him up and brought him in the living room. Shawn made his way living room and saw Juliet standing at the door.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Shawn asked.

"Carlton is outside." Juliet said.

Shawn looked at Juliet and said, "I am not talking to him. No way in hell am I talking to him after he talked about me and brought you and Aaron up in the conversation."

"What do you want me to do?" Juliet asked.

"Do whatever you want. This is the 3rd time of him bitching at me how I am not a good father and all." Shawn said.

Shawn walked over to the couch and put Aaron down on the floor so he could crawl around. He sat there with his head in his hands and let a tear fall.

Juliet saw the tear fall and went over to him and sat down. "Hey Shawn, look at me."

Shawn looked at Juliet and said, "Jules. It hurts when someone you know really well chews you out on you and your family. I am going to take a break from the SBPD for a while."

Juliet got up and went to the door and opened it.

"What in the hell do you want?" Juliet snapped.

"I wanted to see how Spencer was." Carlton said.

"Well you won't be seeing him at the station anymore because of you." Juliet said.

"Juliet, I didn't mean for it to go that far." Carlton started yelling.

Shawn got up and went over to Juliet and said, "Hey go watch Aaron for me. I got it from here."

"Are you sure? I don't want him to hurt you again." Juliet said.

Shawn put his hands in on Juliet's hands and said, "Jules, I am sure. I love you and Aaron and Brice there is no way in hell am I going to let him talk about you guys again."

Juliet hugged Shawn and kissed him.

"Daddy." Aaron said.

Juliet went into the living room and saw Aaron calling for Shawn. She picked him up and brought him to Shawn.

"Hey buddy. Can you go with momma for a little bit?" Shawn asked.

Aaron stretched his arms out for Shawn to take him.

Shawn took Aaron and said, "Buddy, please go see mommy for me. I am almost done here."

Shawn handed Aaron back to Juliet and said, "I love you buddy."

"I wuv you daddy." Aaron said.

Shawn gave Juliet and Aaron a kiss.

Juliet went into the kitchen to fix a bottle for Aaron.

"What do you want?" Shawn asked.

"To apologize." Lassiter said.

"Well don't worry about it. I am not coming back to the station so you don't have to see me and how I am such a bad father." Shawn yelled.

Juliet took Aaron back of the house and fed him up there while Shawn was yelling at Carlton.

"I didn't mean for it to go this far Spencer!" Carlton yelled.

"Well, I sure did take it far. That is my family you are talking about. Normally I don't care what you have to say, but when you bring my kids and my wife into the conversation I get pissed." Shawn yelled.

Carlton stood there silently.

"Are you done here?" Shawn asked.

Carlton nodded.

"Well get the hell off of my property. I don't want to see you again. Don't come by to the Psych office. Don't talk to Gus or my family ever again." Shawn yelled.

Shawn shut the door on Carlton and walked back of the house to be with his wife and kid.

"Hey babe how did it go?" Juliet asked.

"Well, he won't talk to me or Gus ever again. I don't necessarily want him to talk to you but you work together so I guess you have to." Shawn said.

"Are you done working with the department?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah. Tell Karen to email any minor cases that they get please. I am just going to work at the Psych office for now until I want to." Shawn said.

"Shawn, don't quit just because of him. I can talk to Karen and see if you can get an office or we can get one." Juliet said.

"Talk to her and see what she can do for me. I don't want to quit there but I think I might have to." Shawn said.

"Let me call Karen and ask her to come over. Do you mind?" Juliet asked.

"She can come over. I am sure she wants to see Aaron." Shawn said.

Juliet took out her phone and called Karen.

"Hello?" Karen answered her phone.

"Hey chief. Can you come by please?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah. Is everything ok?" Karen asked.

"Yeah. We just need to talk to you about Shawn." Juliet said.

"Ok. I am on my way." Karen said.

Juliet hung up her phone and said, "She is on her way. She should be here in a few minutes."

"Ok." Shawn said.

Shawn got up off the bed and began to get dressed.

"Jules, I don't have a clean shirt." Shawn yelled.

"There is one in my closet. I keep one because I know you don't wash your clothes." Juliet said.

"Thanks." Shawn yelled.

Shawn went to Juliet's closet and pulled out the green polo that said, 'Psych' on it.

Shawn then put on jeans and his tennis shoes. He went into the bathroom and fixed his hair and brushed his teeth.

"Shawn, Karen is here." Juliet yelled.

"Almost done." Shawn yelled back.

Juliet turned to Karen and said, "He is almost done. I am sure he is working on his hair. Let me go check."

Juliet handed Aaron to Karen and went back of the house to check on Shawn.

Juliet walked into their bathroom and said, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Jules. I am just trying to figure out what to say." Shawn said.

"Well Aaron has been waiting on you. Karen also. I also got him dressed like daddy today." Juliet said.

"Really? Are you going to wear your 'Psych' polo today also?" Shawn asked.

"You know what I just might. And my new shoes you got us a while back." Juliet said.

"You're the best. Do you want to get dressed and I will keep Aaron and Karen busy?" Shawn asked.

"Yes." Juliet said.

Juliet went to her closet and picked out the polo that Shawn had made and put it on with her jeans and matching shoes like Shawn.

Shawn went in the living room and saw Aaron crawling around while Karen was playing with him and his toys.

"Hey Mr. Spencer." Karen said.

"Hey chief. Juliet should be done in a minute she is getting dressed and putting on her makeup." Shawn said.

"That's fine. Has Aaron said anymore words?" Karen asked.

"Nope. Just the I wuv you." Shawn said.

"Well Iris couldn't say that when she was 10 months old. Maybe because you two say it so much to each other he picked it up." Karen said.

"Maybe." Shawn said.

Juliet came living room with her hair in a ponytail.

"Hey look Aaron it's mommy." Shawn said.

Aaron looked at Juliet and said, "Mommy."

"Hey little man. Is Aunt Karen playing with you?" Juliet asked.

"Aaron can you say 'yes'?" Shawn asked.

"Yes." Aaron said.

"Good job." Shawn said.

Shawn and Juliet made their way to the couch and sat down.

"So what's up guys?" Karen asked.

Shawn grabbed Juliet's hand and gripped tighter.

Juliet looked at Shawn and said, "Do you want me to tell her?"

Shawn shook his head.

"Well chief, Lassiter came to the house around 8 this morning and woke Juliet, me, and Aaron up. She went living room to see who it was and she saw Lassiter. She asked him what he was doing here and he said that he wanted to see how I was doing. She told him that he won't being seeing me at the station anymore and that is when he started yelling at her. That's when I came living room to see what was going on and that's when I decided to say something to Lassiter." Shawn said.

"What did you say to him Shawn?" Karen asked.

"I told him that he won't see me anymore around the station anymore. He told me that he didn't mean to take it that far. I said that I took it that far and that he brought my family up in it. I also told him that I normally don't care what he says, but when he talks about my family I get pissed." Shawn said.

"What did he say else after that?" Karen asked.

"Nothing. I told him to get off my property and don't talk to me, Gus, or my family ever again." Shawn said.

"Well, did he leaved after that?" Karen asked.

"Yeah." Shawn said.

"Are you really leaving the department? After everything you have done for us." Karen asked.

"I don't know chief. I don't want to, but I won't have Carlton talk to me or my family like that." Shawn said.

"Well what do you want me to do?" Karen asked.

"Well chief, I was wondering if you can create Shawn and I an office if you can." Juliet said.

"We do have another office available. Would you two like that?" Karen asked.

"Yes please." Juliet said.

"Ok. I will just move your desks and set it up today and it should be ready for you guys tomorrow. I will talk to Lassiter and settle this out between you guys." Karen said.

"Thank you chief. We really appreciate it." Juliet said.

"You're welcome. You can take off today." Karen said.

"Thanks again chief." Shawn said.

"No problem Mr. Spencer. Enjoy your day off." Karen said.

Karen gave Shawn and Juliet a hug and then left.

"Well, we did it. We have our own office." Juliet said.

"Thank you so much Jules. I don't want to lose you guys." Shawn said.

"Don't worry. There is no way you are losing us." Juliet said.

"Good. I may decide to move though if he doesn't stop this." Shawn said.

"Where will we move?" Juliet said.

"I was thinking New York or something." Shawn said.

"Let me think about that idea. I don't want to leave all of this behind. This is where we first met, our first case together. This is where 'Very Close Talking' came from." Juliet pointed out.

"I know Jules. Most importantly this is where we got engaged, married, and had Aaron. I don't think we are going to move anytime soon." Shawn said.

"That sounds like a good idea Mr. Spencer." Juliet said.

Shawn smiled and gave Juliet a kiss.


	22. Chapter 22

The next day Shawn, Juliet, and Aaron all walked into the station and saw Carlton talking to the chief.

"Jules, do you want to go in there?" Shawn asked.

"Can I?" Juliet asked.

"Yes. Ask Karen if we can use her playpen she has in there please. Just in case he falls asleep." Shawn said.

"Ok." Juliet asked.

Shawn and Aaron walked into the new office that the chief set up for the two of them.

Juliet walked into the chief's office and said, "Good morning Karen. Shawn and I are here."

"Good morning Juliet. How is Shawn today?" Karen asked.

"He is doing a lot better. He brought up moving last night after you left." Juliet said.

"What did he say?" Karen asked.

"He said that we might move to New York if Lassiter keeps being a bitch to him." Juliet said.

"Well ok." Karen said.

"Shawn wanted me to ask you if we can still use the playpen until I go on leave." Juliet said.

"Of course you can. I will be with you guys in a little bit." Karen said.

"Ok. Thank you." Juliet said.

Juliet walked out of the office and went to their office. She walked in her office to see Shawn and Aaron playing with Aaron's little cop car set Henry got him.

"Hey boys. What's up?" Juliet said.

"Hey momma. We missed you." Shawn said.

Juliet put her purse under her desk and got down on the floor with them and said, "I missed you boys too. Shawn, go get the playpen from Karen's room please. I don't want to hurt myself."

"Ok. I will do it right now." Shawn said.

Shawn got up and went to the chief's office to get the playpen. He got in her office and saw Lassiter.

"Good morning chief." Shawn said.

"Good morning Mr. Spencer." Karen said.

"Juliet sent me down here to get the playpen." Shawn said.

"Well it is right there in the corner." Karen said.

"Thank you chief." Shawn said.

"You're welcome Shawn. I will be in your office in a few minutes." Karen said.

"Yes ma'am." Shawn said.

Shawn left her office with the folded playpen and went back to his office. He got back in his office and saw Juliet rocking Aaron to sleep. Shawn set it up in the corner and sat down on his desk arranging his desk the way he likes it.

"Hey you." Juliet said.

"Hey. Did he start getting fussy or tired?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah. I think his teeth are coming in." Juliet said.

"How in the hell do you know these things?" Shawn asked.

"I am a mother Shawn. Mother's instinct." Juliet said.

"Well. Very good momma." Shawn said.

Shawn took Aaron out of Juliet's arms and put him in the playpen that was now set up. Shawn then grabbed Juliet by the waist and pulled her in close.

"Shawn, you know my rule about touching in the station." Juliet said.

"But Jules, we are married. We are those kids who date anymore." Shawn said.

"I know Shawn. We have almost been married 2 years." Juliet said.

Shawn moved closer and said, "Jules, you are the mother of my children now give me a damn kiss."

"Fine Shawn. I know I am not going to win this battle." Juliet said.

"You know that's right." Shawn said.

Shawn bent down and kissed Juliet.

Juliet returned the kiss with much more passion than Shawn.

They broke for air that they needed.

"Jules. When are you taking leave?" Shawn asked.

"Well, I am almost 6 months pregnant so about maybe a month or two." Juliet said.

"Well, do you want to go on vacation?" Shawn asked.

"When do you want to do this Mr. Spencer?" Juliet asked.

"When you get closer to leave." Shawn said.

"Maybe. I will have to see how I am feeling." Juliet said.

"Ok. We can leave Aaron with my mom or something if we decide to go." Shawn said.

"Ok. Let me finish this paperwork." Juliet said.

"Ok." Shawn said.

Shawn went and sat at his desk put a picture of all 3 of them in the center of his desk.

Juliet opened her email and found and email from Declan.

The email read:

_"Dear Juliet, I know you probably don't want to see me or hear from me ever again. I wanted to say that I am sorry for calling you and Shawn a bitch. If you can reply to this. If you want we can go out and catch up sometime. Sorry again for everything. I did really like you but I knew you had feelings for Shawn while we dated. If he hasn't told you already that he isn't psychic then he is no good. The truth is that he was going to tell you that he was a fraud that day I confessed that I was a fraud. I heard about your brief breakup because he lied to you. He wanted to tell you so bad that I was selfish and have you to myself. I know you kissed him in my living room I could see it in your eyes. You never really liked me did you? I liked you a lot but I could see yet again in your eyes that you had major feelings for Shawn. Glad you are happy. Hope to hear from you soon._

_-Declan Rand_

Juliet looked at her computer and then at Shawn.

Shawn looked up from his computer and caught Juliet's eye.

"What's wrong Jules?" Shawn asked.

"Come here." Juliet said.

"Ok." Shawn said.

He got up and went behind Juliet's desk to see what was wrong.

"Look here. Declan just sent me an email." Juliet said.

Shawn read the email and said, "Jules, how do you feel about this? Do you want me to reply? I will."

"Can you please reply back to him? He is making me mad all over again." Juliet said.

"Sure." Shawn said.

Shawn motioned for Juliet to get out of her chair so he could sit down.

"Sit on my lap Jules." Shawn said.

Juliet sat down on Shawn's lap.

Shawn began to reply to Declan's email.

"_Declan, so not nice from hearing from you. This is Shawn. Juliet's husband and the father of her children. So if you would kindly get your shit together and forget about Juliet. She never really liked you. We wouldn't've broken up if you wouldn't have jumped in front of me so I could tell Juliet the truth but you had to be the selfish bitch you are and hurt me so you could get her. I honestly hate you. No she doesn't want to hear from you or want to get together with you and catch up. She has her own life with me and her kid with another one on the way. So go ahead and reply to this I dare you. I will reply right back to you. If you contact her again I will find you myself talk to you face to face. Please leave us the hell alone so we can enjoy our lives without a bitch like you."_

_-Shawn Spencer __J_

Juliet looked at the email and said, "Very good Shawn. Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too Jules." Shawn said.

"He is still sleeping. Wake him up for me. He won't sleep during nap time." Juliet said.

"Yes momma." Shawn said.

Shawn went over and picked Aaron up and said, "Hey daddy's baby boy. You need to wake up momma wants to see you."

Aaron slowly opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Shawn.

"Hey buddy. Did you sleep well?" Shawn asked.

Aaron laughed and wiggled in Shawn's arms.

Juliet got up from her desk and went and stood behind Shawn.

"Look at my two favorite boys. They are both really cute too." Juliet said.

Shawn turned around and said, "Thanks Jules. I really hope Brice looks like you."

"Really? I kind of want another Shawn." Juliet said.

"A mixture. Aaron is full Shawn Spencer. I want a kid who looks like their momma also." Shawn said.

"I do too. I hope it's a girl that looks like me." Juliet said.

"Me too. She could be wrapped around my finger just like her momma." Shawn said.

The chief came in and said, "Sorry I took so long guys. Lassiter was being Lassiter."

"It's ok." Juliet said.

"What were you two talking about?" Karen asked.

"Who we want Brice to look like more." Shawn said.

"I want him to look like Shawn." Karen said.

"Haha. Shawn wants him to look like the both of us." Juliet said.

"I sure do." Shawn said.

"Well I came here to tell you that Lassiter will not be bothering you anymore." Karen said.

"Thank you chief. Shawn said.

"He will be coming in here to talk to the both of you. Please just hear him out." Karen said.

"Ok." Shawn said.

"Thank you." Karen said.

"Bye chief." Juliet said.

The chief left their office and went back to her office to finish her work.

A few minutes later Lassiter came in to talk to Shawn and Juliet.

Carlton came in and took a seat in front of Shawn's desk.

"Shawn, I want to tell you that I apologize of how I acted the other day." Lassiter said.

"It's ok Lassie. I know you have been on my case since I started working here and even more since I have been together with Jules." Shawn said.

"I can see that you are a really good dad to Aaron and a great husband to Juliet. You have always treated her really good." Carlton said.

Juliet got up and walked over to Shawn's desk and said, "Thank you Carlton. It means a lot to the both of us."

"You're welcome Juliet." Carlton said.

"Well Lassie, you are back at Uncle Lassie status now." Shawn said.

"I am cool with that. You two have a really good kid on your hands here." Carlton said.

"We have been told that a few times. Hoping Brice acts like me instead of Shawn, but it is looking like this baby is going to act just like Shawn." Juliet said.

"Awww crap." Lassiter said.

"Don't worry Carlton. I am sure he will love you like Shawn does." Juliet said.

"Great." Carlton mumbled.

"Don't act like you don't care Lassie." Shawn said.

Carlton faked a smile and said, "Well I will see you guys later."

"Bye Carlton." Juliet said.

"Bye Lassie." Shawn said.

Lassiter walked out of their office with everything good between them.

"Wow. I can't believe he just did that." Juliet said.

"I know. Me either he isn't that type of person that apologizes." Shawn said.

"How are you feeling now?" Juliet asked.

"Better. I am glad he apologized. Aaron and Brice wouldn't like not seeing their Uncle Lassie." Shawn said.

"No they wouldn't." Juliet said.

"So what time do we get out of here?" Shawn asked.

"Around 5." Juliet answered.

"Ok. I may have to have Gus come pick me up later. I want to do something for dinner tonight." Shawn said.

"What are you cooking?" Juliet asked.

"I don't know. What do you want?" Shawn asked.

"Chicken on the grill." Juliet said.

"I think I can do that." Shawn said.

"Do you want me to keep Aaron here or take him with you?" Juliet asked.

"Well Gus doesn't have the base for his seat so I have to leave him here." Shawn answered.

"He will miss his daddy." Juliet said.

"I will miss his mommy." Shawn replied.

"You are just too cute Shawn. What time are you leaving?" Juliet asked.

"Around 3:30." Shawn said.

"Ok. It's 10 now so we still have over 5 hours to work." Juliet said.

Shawn nodded and went back to his computer to finish his "work" for Psych.

Juliet looked up at Shawn and saw him laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Juliet asked.

"Just some video." Shawn said.

"Ok." Juliet said.

Shawn and Juliet worked until Shawn had to leave to get stuff for dinner.

"Hey Jules. Gus is here and I am out. Love you." Shawn said.

Juliet quickly got out of her seat and ran over to Shawn and said, "Ok. Love you too."

"I wuv you daddy." Aaron cooed.

"Love you too Aaron." Shawn said.

Shawn gave Juliet a kiss and then gave Aaron a kiss on his cheek. Shawn left and went to go meet up with Gus so that they can go shopping and what not.


	23. Chapter 23

Shawn left his office and went to go meet Gus outside. He walked down the steps and saw the blueberry outside with Gus in it waiting for him.

"Hey Gus." Shawn said.

"Hey Shawn." Gus said.

Aaron started crying as soon as Shawn left. He wouldn't quit crying so Juliet ran outside to see if Shawn was still out there. She saw Shawn and ran down to catch him before he could go.

"Shawn!" Juliet yelled.

Shawn quickly turned around and saw Juliet holding Aaron.

"Jules, what's wrong?" Shawn asked.

"Aaron hasn't stopped crying since you left." Juliet said.

Aaron saw Shawn and he stopped crying.

"Jules, do you want me to stay?" Shawn asked.

"I mean if it makes him quiet yeah." Juliet said.

"Let me see if Gus can ride in our car and you can take his car when you leave." Shawn said.

"Okay." Juliet said.

Shawn turned around and said, "Gus, can Jules take your car and we can take my car to go shopping because Aaron won't be quiet unless I am there. My car has the base to his seat so can we?"

"Shawn, you know damn well this is a company car, but sure. I can trust Juliet." Gus said.

"Ok. Thanks man." Shawn said.

Shawn turned and walked back to Juliet and said, "Let me go grab Aaron's stuff and I will be out of here shortly. Is his stroller in the car?"

"Yes. Thank you Shawn. I really appreciate it." Juliet said.

"You're welcome Jules. You only have like 2 hours left here." Shawn said.

"Yeah I know." Juliet said.

Shawn and Juliet walked back into the station and into their office to get the keys and Aaron's stuff.

"Alright Jules. I have the baby, I have the keys. Love you." Shawn said.

Juliet walked over to Shawn and gave him a kiss.

"Love you too." Juliet said.

Shawn walked out of his office and went outside and met Gus waiting by his car.

"Where did you park the blueberry?" Shawn asked.

"Over there. Like two spots down from you." Gus said.

Shawn unlocked the car and put Aaron in the car and then got in the car.

"Where to Gus?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know. What are you cooking?" Gus asked.

"I don't know. What should I cook?" Shawn asked.

"Baked chicken." Gus said.

"Is that easy?" Shawn asked.

"Somewhat. I will help you if you want me to." Gus said.

"Gus, what would I do without you?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know." Gus said.

Shawn drove them to the grocery store and Gus ran inside to grab what they needed to cook. A few minutes later Gus comes out with a case of beer, food, and the stuff to make baked chicken.

"Gus, what in the hell?" Shawn asked.

"I got what you needed and plus some." Gus said.

"Thanks. Why the beer. I think I have some." Shawn said.

"Shawn, I am coming over right?" Gus asked.

"Sure Gus." Shawn said.

"Thank you Shawn." Gus said.

Shawn nodded. Shawn then drove them to his house to start cooking or well for Gus to start cooking.

Shawn pulled in the driveway and parked. He gave Gus the keys to go unlock the door. Shawn took Aaron out of his seat and walked in the house.

Shawn walked into the foyer and dropped his wallet into the bowl on the table.

Gus went straight to the kitchen and started cooking.

Shawn's phone rang.

"Hello?" Shawn answered his phone.

"Hey Shawn." Juliet said.

"Hey Jules, what's up?" Shawn asked.

"Nothing. I finished my work and chief let me go home." Juliet said.

"That's great sweetie." Shawn said.

"Are you home yet?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah. Did you see the blueberry?" Shawn asked.

"Yes I did. I am on my way home now." Juliet said.

"Ok. See you in a little bit." Shawn said.

"Bye." Juliet said.

"Bye." Shawn said.

Shawn hung his phone up and said, "Gus, come here and watch Aaron. I need to pretend to cook. Juliet is on her way home."

Gus turned around and went to go watch Aaron so he doesn't hurt himself.

Shawn went into the kitchen and started to cook.

"Gus, this is easy." Shawn said.

"I know Shawn. All you have to do is follow the directions." Gus said.

"Thanks Gus." Shawn said.

Juliet pulled into her driveway and parked the blueberry behind their car. She went inside and took her shoes off and put her purse on the table in the foyer. She took out her gun and put it on the counter so Aaron couldn't reach it.

"Something smells good in here." Juliet said.

"Hey Jules." Shawn said.

"Mommy." Aaron said.

"Hey little man. Is Uncle Gus playing with you?" Juliet asked.

Juliet went into the kitchen and said, "Hey."

Shawn pulled away from cooking and gave Juliet a hug and a kiss.

"How was your day?" Shawn asked.

"It was good. Is Gus staying for dinner tonight?" Juliet asked.

"Do you mind?" Shawn asked.

"No he can stay." Juliet said.

"Thanks Jules." Shawn said.

Shawn went back to cooking and Juliet went to go sit down on the couch.

"So Gus, how's Rachel?" Juliet asked.

"She's good." Gus said.

"When is the wedding?" Juliet asked.

"Sometime next summer." Gus said.

"And I am assuming Shawn is going to be your best man?" Juliet whispered.

"Yeah." Gus said.

"Good. He will appreciate that." Juliet said.

Gus smiled.

"I am getting something to drink. Do you want something?" Gus offered.

"Water." Juliet said.

Gus got up and went into the kitchen and got a beer and a water.

Juliet got down on the floor and saw Aaron playing with his police cars that Henry got him.

"Aaron, what you playing with?" Juliet asked.

Aaron picked up a squad car and handed it to Juliet.

"Do you want daddy to come play with you?" Juliet asked.

"Yes." Aaron said.

Juliet smiled and said, "Shawn come here."

Shawn left the kitchen leaving Gus to cook. He walked into the living room.

"Yeah?" Shawn asked.

"Aaron wants you to play with him. Let Gus finish cooking please." Juliet said.

"Ok." Shawn said.

Shawn got down on the floor with Aaron and Juliet to play with the cop cars.

Shawn and Aaron started playing with the cars until Juliet said, "Hey boys, dinner is ready."

"Come on Aaron. Momma said dinner is ready." Shawn said.

Shawn picked up Aaron and put him in his highchair right next to Juliet.

Juliet fixed her and Shawn's plate and set them on the table.

"Shawn, do you want a beer?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah." Shawn said.

Juliet grabbed a beer out of the fridge and handed it to Shawn.

Shawn began to eat while Juliet was getting Aaron's food ready.

"Aaron is getting this amazing baby food." Juliet said.

Juliet sat down and fed Aaron. Once she was done with that she began to eat.

"Shawn, I mean Gus, this is really good." Juliet said.

"Thank you." Gus said.

They continued eating and joking around until it was 7.

"Well Shawn, thank you for dinner." Gus said.

"No problem buddy. Thank you for cooking the dinner." Shawn said.

"You're welcome. Bye guys." Gus said.

"Bye Gus. Oh here are your keys." Juliet said.

Juliet threw Gus his keys.

"Bye guys." Gus said again.

Gus left and went home.

"Well Shawn, thank you for dinner tonight." Juliet said.

"You're welcome Jules." Shawn said.

"Did you like your dinner Aaron?" Shawn asked.

Aaron smiled and nodded his head.

Shawn and Juliet laughed.

"Jules, he turns 11 months tomorrow. Then we only have a month left until his first birthday." Shawn said.

"Shawn, I know. What are we going to do for his party?" Juliet asked.

"I don't know. We should get my mom on this." Shawn joked.

"Maddie is the best planner ever. Besides you." Juliet said.

"I am offended." Shawn joked.

"Well, goodnight. I am tired and I have to go in tomorrow." Juliet said.

"Ok. I am going to bed in a little bit." Shawn said.

"Ok. Give Aaron a bath for me." Juliet said.

"Yes momma. Goodnight Jules. Love you." Shawn said.

"Goodnight my two boys." Juliet said.

Juliet went into the bedroom and put her pajamas on and went to sleep.

Shawn got up and cleaned the kitchen for Juliet. He then got Aaron and went into their bathroom and gave Aaron a bath. He then got him dressed and put him in his bed in between him and Juliet.

"Shawn what is he doing in our bed?" Juliet asked.

"I want him in here." Shawn said.

"Put him on my side I want to sleep next to you." Juliet said.

Juliet picked Aaron up and put him on her side of the bed and moved closer to Shawn.

Shawn put his arm around Juliet's waist and pulled Aaron closer to Juliet.

"Goodnight Jules." Shawn said.

"Night Shawn." Juliet said.

Shawn went to sleep when Juliet's hand rested on his hand across his waist.


	24. Chapter 24

The next morning Shawn got up with Aaron crying.

Juliet rolled over and handed Aaron to Shawn who rocked him back to sleep.

"Jules, he is ok." Shawn whispered.

"Thank you for taking care of him. I am just so tired." Juliet said.

"I know. Just think you will have this baby in 2 months." Shawn said.

"I know. I am so ready." Juliet said.

"Me too. I have the baby room set up. I painted the room this time." Shawn said.

"That's fine. It's 4 in the morning let me go back to sleep." Juliet said.

"Fine." Shawn said.

Juliet went back to sleep leaving Shawn wide awake.

Shawn got out of bed and went to go lay down on the couch.

Juliet rolled over to find Shawn. She felt the bed and didn't feel him next to her. She sat up quickly and said, "Shawn!"

Shawn was on the couch watching infomercials.

Juliet got out of bed, grabbed the baby monitor and went downstairs to find Shawn.

Juliet turned on the hall light so she could see her way down. Juliet reached the kitchen and got something to drink. She checked the living room for Shawn and saw him passed out on the couch watching _Twin Peaks_ on the TV.

Juliet walked over to Shawn and rubbed his cheek.

"Shawn." Juliet whispered.

"Hey Jules. What are you doing up?" Shawn asked.

"I came looking for you." Juliet said.

"Oh. Sorry. I couldn't sleep." Shawn said.

"I figured that. What's wrong?" Juliet asked.

"I don't know Jules." Shawn said.

"Well why don't you come back to bed and we can talk about this in this later." Juliet said.

"Or you could stay here and watch TV with me." Shawn said.

"I would love to." Juliet said.

"Do you have the baby monitor?" Shawn asked.

"I sure do." Juliet assured him.

"Well then you can stay here with me." Shawn said.

"Sounds great Shawn." Juliet said.

Juliet put her head on Shawn's shoulder and put the baby monitor on the other side of her. She went to sleep while Shawn was watching TV.

7 o'clock finally rolled around and Aaron started crying. Shawn woke up and saw Juliet still sleeping. He got up and went to Aaron's room to get Aaron.

"Good morning Aaron." Shawn said.

"Daddy." Aaron said.

"Yeah buddy. Want a bottle?" Shawn asked.

Shawn picked Aaron up and went into his room to change him. He then went into the kitchen and fixed Aaron a bottle.

Juliet woke up and saw the kitchen light on. She went into the kitchen and found Shawn feeding Aaron while he was making breakfast.

"Look at my two boys cooking breakfast." Juliet said.

"Good morning sweetheart." Shawn said.

"Mommy." Aaron said.

"Good morning baby boy. Did you sleep good?" Juliet asked.

Aaron nodded and went back to his bottle.

"Well Mr. Spencer, how are you this morning?" Juliet asked.

"I am perfect. Last night was a little rough but it was ok." Shawn said.

"I know. I am glad I came down the hall when I did. You haven't been sleeping well." Juliet said.

"I know Jules. I am trying to get things ready for the baby. I am debating whether to let him use Aaron's playpen or go out and buy another crib." Shawn said.

"Let's go get another one just in case we have more kids." Juliet said.

"Did I hear that correctly?" Shawn asked.

"Yes Shawn, I said let's get one if we have more kids." Juliet said.

"Well Mrs. Spencer I like the way you think." Shawn said.

"I figured you did." Juliet smiled.

"Do you want to go today and get the stuff?" Shawn asked.

"Sure. Next week I take leave." Juliet said.

"I was vaguely aware of that." Shawn said.

"Ok." Juliet said.

"Let's eat breakfast and then we can go." Shawn said.

"Sounds good." Juliet said.

Shawn finished cooking breakfast and said, "Jules, breakfast is ready."

Juliet came down the hall carrying Aaron who was already dressed.

Shawn fixed Juliet a plate and set it down on the table and then fixed his.

Juliet put Aaron in his highchair and ate.

Shawn sat down and ate.

"So Jules, my mom is coming in later this week." Shawn said.

"That's good. Do you want to ask her about Aaron's birthday party?" Juliet asked.

"We can if you want. He only has a month left until he is a year." Shawn said.

"Ok. He is just getting so big." Juliet said.

"I know. I remember I was able to hold him with one hand." Shawn said.

Juliet smiled.

"Are we getting pictures taken this time?" Juliet asked.

"I don't know. We might. I will have to ask Gus to watch the Psych office for me." Shawn said.

"I am sure he is more than capable of doing so." Juliet said.

"He is Gus are you kidding me?" Shawn joked.

Juliet ate and finished eating.

Shawn finished eating and put his dishes in the sink.

"Jules, watch Aaron please. I am going to get dressed." Shawn said.

"Ok." Juliet said.

Shawn went to his room and got dressed. He picked out a red and blue button down shirt and some jeans. He then walked into their bathroom and brushed his teeth and fixed his hair.

He then walked in the living room and saw Aaron holding himself up by the edge of the couch.

"Woah, buddy. You weren't going to wait for me before you surprise us?" Shawn joked.

"I was washing dishes and I looked at him and he was like that." Juliet said.

"We have the smartest kid in the world." Shawn said.

"Kids you mean." Juliet corrected.

"Yes, I mean kids." Shawn said.

Juliet went back to washing dishes so they could go get more baby things.

"Alright babe, we can go now." Juliet said.

"Ok. Let me find my phone." Shawn said.

"It's right here." Juliet said.

"Oh. Thanks." Shawn said.

Shawn got the keys, phone, wallet, and Aaron and went to the car.

"Are we dropping him off at your dad's?" Juliet asked.

"Do you want to? I mean my mom is coming in a little bit. I have to go pick her up." Shawn said.

"Let's bring him with us." Juliet said.

"I was hoping you would say that." Shawn said.

Shawn drove to Babies R Us. He pulled into the parking lot. He got out of the car went to the back and grabbed Aaron's stroller then went back to get Aaron and put him in the stroller.

"We need bottles, crib, playpen, and other baby stuff." Juliet said.

"Ok. I am sure we can do that." Shawn said.

"Let's go daddy." Juliet said.

"Ok." Shawn said.

They walked into the store and Juliet went straight to the baby clothes.

"Aaron, mommy is obsessed with baby clothes." Shawn said.

"Hey, I heard that." Juliet said.

"Sorry." Shawn said.

Shawn walked over to the stuff that they needed and got that.

"Jules, do you think that we can get the heavy stuff delivered?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know. Go ask." Juliet said.

Shawn walked over to the checkout counter and said, "Is there any way that you can deliver the heavy stuff to my house?"

"Yeah. We can. When you checkout we will follow you guys to your house and set it up for you." the clerk said.

"Thank you so much. It's just that we have a little one and we want to be careful around him." Shawn said.

"You're welcome." the clerk said.

Shawn walked back to Juliet and said, "Jules, they deliver."

"Yay." Juliet said.

Shawn went with some guy to pick out the crib while Juliet shopped for the little things with Aaron.

Shawn pointed to the crib that he wanted and then the playpen.

"Thanks man. Appreciate it." Shawn said.

"No problem man. Let me just drag these things out to the loading truck." the helper said.

"Alright man." Shawn said.

The helper put the crib and playpen in the truck that was going to follow them to their house and set it up.

Shawn went to go find Juliet and help her finish shopping.

"Jules, everything is taken care of." Shawn said.

"Thank you Shawn. We are almost done here." Juliet said.

Juliet picked out a few more things and then went to the counter.

Shawn followed Juliet.

Juliet put the items on the counter and waited to be checked out.

The cashier rang up the total and Shawn paid for it.

The truck was already out there waiting for them.

"Ready Jules?" Shawn asked.

"Yep." Juliet said.

They grabbed the bags and walked to their car.

They got into the car and headed home.

The truck was right behind them the whole way.

They pulled into the driveway and went inside.

The driver of the truck backed into their driveway so that they can unload and set the stuff up.

"Come on in guys. The room is the second on the left." Shawn said.

The guys brought the crib in first and went to Brice's room to set it up. They set it up and then came back down the hall with the box and grabbed the playpen.

"You guys can leave this out here in the living room." Shawn said.

The guys left it right in the middle of the living room. The guys finished up in the Spencer household and then left.

"Thank you guys so much." Juliet said.

The guys left and went back to work.

"Wow, I can't believe they did that." Juliet said.

"I know." Shawn said.

Juliet went in the back of the house and put the clothes in the baby's dresser drawers.

"Jules, come here." Shawn said.

Juliet ran from the back of the house thinking something is wrong.

"What's wrong?" Juliet asked.

"Nothing. Aaron and I wanted to show you something." Shawn said.

"Show me." Juliet said.

Shawn put Aaron on his feet and sat down 3 feet away from him and said, "Come here Aaron."

Shawn held his hands out to Aaron so he would walk to him.

Aaron took the three steps towards Shawn and then fell in his lap.

"Yay Aaron. That's momma's big boy." Juliet said.

"Yep. We have been working on that for a while." Shawn said.

"What do you mean Spencer?" Juliet asked.

"I tried a few times but he would just wobble and fall on his ass." Shawn said.

"I gotcha. Well he did a very good job." Juliet said.

"I know. Hopefully he will actually walk soon so we can go on little walks." Shawn said.

"Yep." Juliet said.

"Well Jules, I think little man needs a nap and so does big man." Shawn said.

"Ok. I will watch some Sex and the City in here until you guys wake up." Juliet said.

Shawn got up and gave Juliet a kiss and then took Aaron and walked upstairs so they can go take a nap.


	25. Chapter 25

The next morning there was a knock on the door. Juliet rolled over and looked at the clock that said, 7:45 AM.

"Who in the hell is up at this hour?" Juliet moaned.

Shawn rolled over and said, "Jules, come back to bed."

"I can't someone is here. Aaron is up. I am up." Juliet said.

"Ok." Shawn whispered.

Juliet picked Aaron up and went to fix his bottle and to open the door.

Juliet went to the front door and saw Frank and Declan at her doorstep.

"Shawn!" Juliet yelled.

Shawn hopped out of bed put on some pants and a shirt and went to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Shawn asked.

"Look who is here." Juliet said.

Shawn saw Declan and Frank on their doorstep.

"Give me Aaron." Shawn said.

"What for?" Juliet asked.

"He calms me down." Shawn said.

"Ok." Juliet said.

Juliet handed Aaron to Shawn.

Shawn opened the door and said, "Hey Frank. What are you doing here?"

"Just checking on Juliet. Is she here?" Frank asked.

"Jules, come here." Shawn yelled.

Juliet came in the living room fully dressed make up on and everything.

"How in the hell did you get ready that fast?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know." Juliet said.

"Frank wants to see you." Shawn said.

"Ok. Let him in." Juliet said.

"Come on in Frank." Shawn said.

Shawn let Frank in and then left Declan at the doorstep.

"What are you doing here?" Shawn asked.

"I am just saying hi." Declan said.

"Really? That is one lame ass excuse." Shawn said.

"I'm serious. Juliet doesn't like me now does she?" Declan asked.

"She never did like you, she loved me the whole time." Shawn yelled.

"Man, calm down no need to yell." Declan said.

"Are you kidding me? You are such an idiot." Shawn yelled.

Declan pushed Shawn out of the way and went into the house.

"Declan? What the hell?" Juliet yelled.

"Hey Juliet. Come here." Declan said.

Declan took Juliet by the hand and pulled her close to him and kissed her.

"Frank, take Aaron please." Shawn whispered.

Frank took Aaron.

Shawn pushed Declan off of Juliet and punched him square in the mouth.

"Frank, take Aaron to my room for me please." Juliet said.

"Ok. I will set him in your room." Frank said.

Frank took Aaron to Shawn and Juliet's room and shut the door.

"It's ok Aaron. Daddy is ok." Frank said.

Juliet pulled Shawn by the collar of his shirt.

"Shawn, calm down. Look at me. Calm down." Juliet said.

Shawn looked at Juliet and nodded and then Declan got up again.

"Watch out Jules." Shawn said.

Juliet moved out of the way quickly as Declan punched Shawn in the gut.

Shawn fell straight to the ground and didn't get up.

"Declan, what was that for?" Juliet yelled.

Shawn got up and tried to stabilize himself.

"Juliet!" Shawn yelled.

Juliet looked at Shawn and backed away from the men.

"Go check on Aaron. Most importantly are you ok?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Aaron is probably terrified." Juliet said.

"Probably." Shawn said.

Juliet ran and went to go check on Aaron. Juliet got halfway down the hall and heard Aaron screaming. Juliet ran as fast as she could down the hall to get to Aaron.

Juliet opened her bedroom door and found Aaron in Frank's arms.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Juliet asked.

"He won't stop screaming. I think it's because of Shawn." Frank said.

"Maybe. Declan kissed me and Shawn is very protective over me and the babies I understand why he did that." Juliet said.

"He is a good man Jules." Frank said.

Frank handed Aaron to Juliet so she could get him quiet.

"Aaron, momma's here. It's ok. Everything is ok." Juliet said.

Aaron's scream got quiet.

Juliet sat on the bed and held Aaron until he went to sleep.

Meanwhile with Declan and Shawn…

"Shawn, I love her." Declan said.

"Declan, dude, her last name is Spencer not Rand. She doesn't love you or like you so get over yourself. She is happy with me." Shawn said.

"I'm rich and I have a lot of things." Declan said.

"I don't care if you're rich, poor, or anything else. I love her and she loves me. She is the mother of my children so back the hell off." Shawn started yelling.

Shawn noticed the baby monitor on the table and turned it on so Juliet could hear this.

"You don't love her Shawn, you can't love anybody." Declan said.

Juliet heard talking and found the baby monitor and listened closely.

"I love her. She is my whole world. I would take a bullet for her and my kids any day. She is the one who made me stay in Santa Barbra. I used to be the person who was scared of commitment and I moved every 6 months. I never had a solid job. I have had 57 jobs since high school." Shawn said.

"Then you came here and lied your ass off to keep from getting arrested." Declan said.

"Juliet understood the reason. You came here and lied your ass off too." Shawn said.

"I don't know how she loves you. She is a damn fool if she loves you." Declan said.

Juliet heard that and said, "Dad, I am not a fool am I?"

"No you're not Juliet. You have loved him for 8 years." Frank said.

"Thanks dad. Can you go in there for me and check on Shawn for me?" Juliet asked.

"Sure." Frank said.

Frank got off the bed and went to go check on Shawn.

"Shawn, are you ok?" Frank asked.

"Yeah Frank I am fine. How's Jules?" Shawn asked.

"She is good. Aaron is asleep." Frank said.

"Thank you Frank." Shawn said.

Frank nodded and stepped closer to Declan and said, "If you ever call my daughter a fool again I will make sure you won't see daylight again. If you send her an email, text, or anything Shawn will let me know and I will deal with you myself. I suggest you don't come here anymore. Get over it. She is happy now. She has a kid and another one on the way. If you hurt her or her family or my son-in-law you will regret it. Do you understand me?"

Declan backed up and said, "Yes sir."

"Good. Now get the hell out of here. You traumatized my grandson. How do you feel Declan?" Frank said.

Declan didn't answer.

"That's what I thought. Now get your ass out of here or I will do it for you!" Frank yelled.

Declan left Shawn's house and went somewhere.

"Jules, it's ok to come down now." Shawn said.

Juliet heard Shawn and went to the living room with Aaron.

Juliet put Aaron down in his bouncy seat and ran to Shawn and hugged and kissed him.

"I'm ok Jules." Shawn said.

"Let me see your stomach." Juliet said.

Shawn lifted his shirt and showed her his stomach.

"Shawn, it's not bad but we aren't doing anything today." Juliet said.

"Ok." Shawn said.

Juliet put Shawn's shirt down and said, "Thank you Shawn."

"You're welcome Juliet. You're my wife not his. When he kissed you my father instincts kicked in." Shawn said.

"You're going to be a perfect daddy for a little girl." Juliet said.

"What are you saying?" Shawn asked.

"I am saying that we might have another one a few years from now or we can keep the kids close in age." Juliet said.

"Close in age is good." Shawn said.

"I figured that." Juliet said.

Juliet turned to Frank and said, "Thank you dad. We appreciate it."

"You're welcome Juliet." Frank said.

"It was good seeing you." Juliet said.

"You too. Love you Juliet." Frank said.

"Love you too dad. See you later." Juliet said.

Frank left and Shawn went to go sit on the couch.

"Well it's not even noon and I am tired." Shawn said.

"I know. I am just glad that you're ok." Juliet said.

"Jules, you're talking about Shawn Spencer here. I've been shot, attacked and other things and I am still living." Shawn said.

"That night you got shot I worried so much. I know you were with Abigail but I was going to say that I love you back." Juliet said.

"I know Jules, It was actually to you. You're the first person I have said I love you to." Shawn said.

Juliet had tears in her eyes and said, "Really?"

"Yeah Jules, I mean I've said it to my parents but that's it." Shawn said.

"Wow Shawn, I am honored to be the first person that you said I love you to." Juliet said.

"I love you Jules." Shawn said.

"I love you Shawn." Juliet said.

"We love you Aaron." Shawn and Juliet said in unison.

Aaron smiled and went back to sleep.

Shawn and Juliet sat on the couch all day and watched TV all day.


	26. Chapter 26

Shawn was watching TV when Juliet walked into the living room and sat down next to Shawn.

"Hey Jules." Shawn said.

"Hey Shawn. How's your stomach?" Juliet asked.

"It's a little better but not a lot." Shawn said.

"Let me see it." Juliet said.

Shawn lifted his shirt to show Juliet his stomach.

"Shawn it looks a lot better." Juliet said.

"I know. I iced it down yesterday." Shawn said.

"Let's talk about yesterday." Juliet said.

"What is there to talk about?" Shawn asked.

"Just about yesterday." Juliet said.

"Ok. Declan kissed you and I beat the shit out of him." Shawn said.

"Yes, I know that. You were very strong yesterday. I found it kind of hot." Juliet said.

Shawn turned to face Juliet and said, "Really Jules?"

"Oh yeah. My husband and my ex-boyfriend got into it and my husband won." Juliet said.

"Maybe I should fight Declan more often." Shawn said.

"No. No more fighting, especially around the kids." Juliet said.

"Thank god Frank was here." Shawn said.

"I know. I wasn't expecting him but I am glad that he came." Juliet said.

"I will call him later and thank him. Most importantly, did he hurt you?" Shawn asked.

"Declan? No. He touched my stomach but that's it. He didn't punch me or anything." Juliet said.

"Abigail and Declan should date." Shawn said.

Juliet cringed at the sound of Shawn's ex-girlfriend's name.

"Yeah they should. Get the hell out of our lives." Juliet said.

"Thank you for giving Aaron to Frank to keep him safe." Shawn said.

"You're welcome. I knew something was going to happen when he kissed me." Juliet said.

"Me too. As soon as he touched you I handed Aaron to Frank and told him to go to our room." Shawn said.

"You have some great instincts Mr. Spencer." Juliet said.

"Well thank you. You have some amazing ones as well." Shawn said.

"Gosh. The baby is due in 5 weeks Shawn." Juliet said.

"Wow. Has it been that fast?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah. Aaron turns 1 next week." Juliet said.

"I want him to have a simple party with just our family and friends." Shawn said.

"I think that's a good plan since I will be almost 9 months pregnant." Juliet said.

"Jules, I am so ready for this baby." Shawn said.

"Me too Shawn. Let's go spend time with Aaron who is our only child for another month." Juliet said.

"Hey wait, I like having the kids close because Aaron doesn't know what a brother is and I will explain that to him later. They won't get jealous at their age but they will later on." Shawn said.

"Yeah I guess you're right. I don't want to do the whole jealousy thing." Juliet said.

Juliet went to get Aaron up.

Shawn followed her.

Juliet got to their bedroom and picked Aaron up out of the crib and put him on the bed so he could wake up.

Shawn came behind her and shut the door.

"Shawn why did you shut the door?" Juliet asked.

"So nobody will bother us. Gus has a key if he needs me." Shawn said.

"I was going to go back in the living room." Juliet said.

"We can stay here in bed just the 3 of us." Shawn said.

"Soon it will be 4." Juliet added.

"I know." Shawn said.

Shawn picked Aaron up and brought him over to his side of the bed and put him there and sat across from him.

"Hey buddy." Shawn said.

"Hey daddy." Aaron said.

Shawn picked Aaron up and put him in the air so Shawn could look up to him.

Juliet moved next to Shawn and lied down.

"Hey momma's baby." Juliet said.

"Momma." Aaron said.

"You want momma?" Shawn asked.

Aaron nodded.

"Ok, daddy's hurt though buddy." Shawn said.

"Daddy will get over it." Juliet said.

"Fine." Shawn said.

Shawn turned around and pouted.

"Aaron, go jump on daddy's back, make him happy." Juliet whispered.

Juliet put Aaron down on the bed.

Aaron got on his feet and walked over to Shawn and jumped on his back.

"Woah. Did momma put you up to this?" Shawn asked.

"Yes." Aaron said.

"Well then momma has a little surprise later." Shawn smirked.

Juliet got on her knees and crawled over to Shawn and said, "Really, what would this surprise be?"

"Jules, I can't tell you. It is called a 'surprise' for a reason." Shawn said.

"Please Shawn I want to know." Juliet begged.

"You're so cute when you beg." Shawn said.

"Shawn, tell me now." Juliet said.

"Fine. Come here." Shawn said.

Juliet got closer to Shawn.

Shawn put Aaron in his playpen for a little bit so he could play with his toys.

Shawn got back to his spot on the bed.

Juliet climbed in his lap and said, "Spill Spencer."

"Jules, wait." Shawn said.

Shawn moved his lips closer to Juliet's lips.

"Shawn, what is the damn surprise?" Juliet whispered.

Shawn quickly closed the gap between them and said, "What surprise?"

"This is a very nice surprise." Juliet said.

"I agree. I was going to wait until tonight after he went to sleep but no you had to know." Shawn said.

"Well, I think I know what you were going to do tonight. I am sure we can make that happen." Juliet said.

"I am sure to. The surprise is not even close to being over." Shawn said.

"There's more?" Juliet asked.

"Yes Jules. I wouldn't just give you a make out session for a surprise." Shawn said.

"You're right. You are way better than that." Juliet said.

"Thank you. Now tonight, we are going to drop Aaron off at Karen's and you and I are going to dinner and a movie." Shawn said.

"Is Aaron staying the night at Karen's?" Juliet asked.

"We can throw that in there." Shawn said.

"I like this surprise very much Mr. Spencer." Juliet said.

"Well I am glad. I wanted to go out with just us before Brice gets here." Shawn said.

"I totally agree. I need some Shawn time." Juliet said.

"I thought you got that anyway since we're married?" Shawn asked.

"You know what I mean." Juliet smirked.

Shawn's eyebrows rose.

"Do you now?" Shawn asked.

"I am pretty sure you do. I will show you tonight." Juliet said.

"Now I know what you're talking about." Shawn said.

"Wow Shawn, it took you long enough." Juliet said.

"Jules, that's not funny. I had so many things going on in my mind then." Shawn said.

"Ok. Don't get all worked up." Juliet said.

Shawn sighed and lied down with his face in the pillow.

Juliet ran her fingers through his hair and said, "Shawn, what time are we dropping Aaron off?"

"Around 8." Shawn replied.

"Ok. We still have 8 hours." Juliet said.

"Good. Makes time for me to take a 6 hour nap and then get ready." Shawn said.

"I think I am with you on the nap. I need food first." Juliet said.

"Bring me something. I don't want none of that healthy crap." Shawn said.

"Ok Shawn." Juliet said.

Juliet got off the bed and went into the kitchen. She went into the pantry and grabbed Oreos and peanut butter and a granola bar. She then went to the fridge and got water and a coke for Shawn.

She walked back in their room and saw Shawn talking to Aaron.

She moved so see wasn't seen and listened on his conversation.

"Now Aaron, you are going to have a brother in the next month. Please be nice to him. I don't want you to be mean to your brother. If I had a brother I wouldn't be mean to him. Wait… I would be. Don't listen to that." Shawn said.

Juliet laughed on the other side of the wall.

"I think I hear mommy. Go find her." Shawn said.

Shawn put Aaron down on the floor.

Aaron walked out of their bedroom and found Juliet.

"Mommy!" Aaron said.

Shawn came out right behind him and said, "I believe momma was listening to our big boy conversation."

"I was not. I was…" Juliet said.

"It's ok Jules. I thought I needed to tell him. I don't know. When you have Brice I am sure he will be caught up." Shawn said.

"I loved that part when you said if you had a brother you wouldn't be mean to him. That was a lie. Thank god you're an only child." Juliet said.

"Why would you say that?" Shawn asked.

"So your dad wouldn't be as stressed. He would be completely bald by now if he had another kid." Juliet said.

"You're right. Now give me my Oreos." Shawn said.

Shawn took the Oreos and peanut butter from Shawn. He then picked Aaron up off the floor and ran in the living room.

"Shawn, I just walked up these stairs." Juliet yelled.

"Sorry Jules. The game is on." Shawn yelled.

"God." Juliet said.

"What was that?" Shawn asked.

"Nothing!" Juliet said.

Juliet walked into the living room and sat next to Shawn who was making a total mess with the Oreos.

"Shawn, do you have to make a mess?" Juliet asked.

"Sorry Jules. They crumble and get crumbs all over the place." Shawn said.

"I know. Look at Aaron's face." Juliet said.

"Ha. I didn't know he took one." Shawn said.

"Come here baby." Juliet said.

Juliet got Aaron off of Shawn's chest and wiped his mouth off.

"Daddy is so messy." Juliet said.

"Juliet Lynn Spencer, you are messy too." Shawn said.

"Don't listen to him. Don't turn into your father either." Juliet said.

"She's right. Listen to me but don't turn into me." Shawn said.

"I wonder if we still worked at the station Aaron would aggravate Lassiter." Juliet said.

"He better. That's the Spencer's specialty." Shawn said.

"Him and Brice. That would just make you that happiest father in the world wouldn't it?" Juliet asked.

"You know that's right." Shawn said.

Shawn stuck his finger in the peanut butter and then put it on Juliet's face.

"Shawn! That was so uncalled for." Juliet said.

"You had something on your face." Shawn said.

"No I didn't. Clean this up." Juliet said.

"Fine." Shawn said.

He put it right on her lips on purpose.

Shawn bent down and kissed her.

"Is that your idea of cleaning this peanut butter off my face?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah." Shawn said.

"Well then come here." Juliet said.

Juliet pulled Shawn's head down and kissed him.

They had to breathe so they broke apart for air.

Shawn's finger ran over Juliet's mouth and got the rest of the peanut butter off and put it on his Oreo.

"Shawn that's disgusting." Juliet said.

"What was I going to do? Let it go to waste?" Shawn asked.

"I could've taken care of that problem." Juliet said.

Juliet got up and got two spoons.

"What are these for?" Shawn asked.

"You are going to feed me peanut butter." Juliet said.

"Fine then you're going to feed me." Shawn said.

"That's why I have 2 spoons." Juliet said.

"Oh. Ok. Give me one." Shawn said.

Juliet gave Shawn a spoon.

Shawn scooped some peanut butter out and fed it to Juliet.

"Daddy." Aaron said.

"Did I forget you?" Shawn asked.

"Yes." Aaron said.

"Well then here." Shawn said.

Shawn got some peanut butter on the spoon for Aaron. Shawn fed it to Aaron.

Juliet laughed at watching Aaron eat the peanut butter.

"What's so funny?" Shawn asked.

"Look at him. He looks so cute." Juliet said.

Shawn looked at Aaron who was still making faces.

"Wow. He is pretty cute. Well he looks like me so of course he's cute." Shawn said.

"You are so conceited." Juliet said.

"I am what?" Shawn asked.

"Conceited." Juliet said.

"What does that mean?" Shawn asked.

"You talk about yourself all the time." Juliet said.

"Gotcha. Now it's your turn to feed me." Shawn said.

They continued to feed each other peanut butter and then took a nap before their date.


	27. Chapter 27

The next day Shawn and Juliet got up and fixed breakfast and then got Aaron up.

There was a knock on the door.

"I got it." Shawn said.

Shawn opened the door and saw Abigail.

Juliet turned the corner with Aaron on her hip and saw Abigail. She went over to Shawn and put her hand on his back.

"Abigail, what are you doing here?" Shawn asked.

"I came to ask why you didn't come to my wedding I invited you and you still didn't come. Just like the pier all over again." Abigail said.

"Abigail, come in and sit down." Shawn said.

Abigail sat down on the chair in the living room.

"Ok, Abigail I feel like we need some closure here." Shawn said.

"Ok why?" Abigail asked.

"We are both married and I want to tell you these things not to hurt your feelings but closure." Shawn said.

"Ok Shawn, spill." Abigail said.

Shawn took a deep breath and said, "Ok Abigail, I am married to Juliet and have kids with Juliet. I have loved Juliet since the first time we met in the diner 8 years ago."

"Shawn, why are you telling me what happened from the very beginning?" Abigail asked.

"It just makes since if I start from the very beginning." Shawn said.

Juliet came and sat down on the couch with Aaron and a bottle to feed him with. She sat next to Shawn and intertwined their fingers.

"That was when I first knew Juliet was real she was the reason I stayed in Santa Barbra. Ok so I flirted with her for the first year that I knew her. The second year I grew braver and almost kissed her but she said that would be a mistake then I asked her to marry me for a case and we went undercover as a married couple and had a cute little girl named Millie. The third year I set up a couples skate for us, she told me no hand holding we ended up holding hands." Shawn said.

Juliet finished feeding Aaron and put him in his bouncy seat and then took her spot next to Shawn back. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

Shawn turned around and kissed her forehead.

"Anything else Shawn?" Abigail asked.

"Yes Abigail. Then there was the Yang killer and I flipped my shit at her because Yang had my mom hostage. That was when I asked you on a date at the end of the case we were at the drive-in movie theater on a date. I went inside to get popcorn and other things. Juliet told me that she wanted to go on a proper date. I felt really bad for snapping at her. She then told me, 'That the best things, the richest things, aren't supposed to come easily, and that sometimes the moments that make sense happen when everything else doesn't and well, I think you deserve popcorn tonight.'" Shawn said.

Shawn looked at Juliet who was crying.

Shawn put up his finger and said, "One second Abigail."

"Jules, baby, what's wrong?" Shawn asked.

"Nothing. It just makes me so happy that you remember that. It really means a lot to me. It shows me how much you love me." Juliet said.

"Jules, how could I forget that? I tried for years to get you scared to cross lines with you because you were different. You were the one." Shawn whispered.

"Oh Shawn. I love you." Juliet said.

Shawn kissed Juliet.

"Ok. After that is when I took you back to the station to finish up a case and Juliet was at her computer typing and you said, 'You would risk your life for a random coworker.' I said, 'She wasn't random' I meant every word of that. Then I got shot that I didn't bother telling you about because you would make me quit my job. I had one phone call to make and I made it to Juliet and I told her that I loved her. She was going to say it back, but I had to cut her off. After that was the Yin case. When Juliet was taken and you were taken I wanted to go save Juliet so bad, but then I realized that you were a civilian and I had to save you. I sent Gus and Lassie to save her because I knew I could trust them. I took my dad with me to help me out. After all that stuff happen you broke up with me and went back to Uganda." Shawn said.

"Shawn, you are right that I would make you quit your job if you had told me that you got shot." Abigail yelled.

"Shhh. Aaron is sleeping." Shawn said.

Abigail rolled her eyes.

Juliet moved closer to Shawn and sat on his lap.

"The fifth year was difficult. She quit her job at the SBPD because of Yin. Then there was this one case that another person came in on the case and took my Jules away from me. His name was Declan. He told me that he was a criminal profiler. He helped with the case and asked Juliet out on a date before I could get to her to ask her to my friend's wedding. Then he was going to tell her that he was a fraud before me and I decided that was when I was going to tell her. I asked Juliet to take a walk with me and Declan told her that he was a fraud right there as I was walking with her. She was upset and I thought we were going to be together, but she turned around and told Declan that honesty meant everything to her and my heart broke as she went back out with Declan. Then there was this international spy case and at the end the spy made a move on me and I turned her down. Gus asked me why I didn't make a move back and I said, 'I just can't wrap myself around the fact that she is dating Declan. Actually… it's killing me.' Gus said that that wasn't fair. I said, 'I know. I know it's not fair. And you're right, she likes this guy. Who am I to stand in the way?' Gus totally agreed. I said, 'You think I don't want her to be happy? I want her to be happy. But… serious Shawn moment, here. I want to be happy, too. And for some reason, I can't imagine that happening without Juliet.' Juliet was listening in." Shawn said.

"Wow Shawn. I thought we were going to be happy forever like we got a second chance." Abigail said.

Juliet looked at Shawn and let a tear fall down her cheek.

Shawn saw the tear and wiped it away.

"Then at the end of the day Declan was going to take Juliet on a trip to the Almalfi Coast. Gus and I stopped by his house to thank him for helping us on the case and Gus and Declan went upstairs and Juliet came in the living room. I told her to take lots of pictures. Not of sights. Don't take pictures of buildings. Take pictures of moments, because that's what matters. Then she kissed me in Declan's living room with a huge portrait of Declan behind her. I am not going to lie but that was the best kiss that I have ever had. Then the next moment was when I went to the station to see if she was there, but she had to get her passport renewed to go to Italy. I went to Canada that day for a vacation, to see an old friend. She walked through the doors of the prison in Canada and I was stunned to see her there. She told me that she broke up with Declan, but I had a convicted criminal in my room. Later that day I found her on a bridge and I made this comment that this bridge was made out of beavers. She told me that she was upset with me. I walked away and then went right back to her. I walked up to her and said, 'Can I just say what I came here to say, please? She turned to me and I started with, 'I have a motorcycle.' She looks at me and then I jump in and say, 'Yes, I do. And you know what? It is… it is the purest form of freedom that I have ever experienced. You zip through traffic, park anywhere, you never have to take anyone to the airport, and you certainly don't have to help anyone move. Easily, the best purchase I've ever made in my life, and I have never regretted it, not for one second.' She asked me if there was a point to that conversation. I said, 'Yeah, there is a point. The point is, since I met you, I… I've been thinking about getting a car. She asked me if I was thinking of anything sensible and I told her I was throwing in the towel all together." Shawn asked.

Abigail rolled her eyes.

"Then 2 years later she caught that I wasn't psychic and broke up with me. Those 6 weeks were the worst." Shawn said.

"You told her that you weren't psychic but not me?" Abigail said.

"Yeah I did." Shawn said.

"Look where we are today. I am married and have almost 2 kids and an amazing wife." Shawn said.

"Well Shawn, if that's all you need I am going." Abigail said.

Abigail got up and left.

"Wow." Shawn said.

"Do you feel better now that you got that off your chest?" Juliet asked.

"Yes I do." Shawn said.

"Good. Now let's plan Aaron's party." Juliet said.


	28. Chapter 28

Juliet woke up and rolled over to Shawn and said, "Happy Anniversary, babe."

Shawn woke up and said, "Happy Anniversary, baby."

"So how are you this morning?" Juliet asked.

"You woke me up from my Jules dream. It was very good. Now I am doing better because it's real." Shawn whispered.

"Really? It must've been really good then." Juliet whispered.

Shawn moved closer to Juliet and kissed her.

"You know what today is?" Juliet asked.

"Is it our baby boy's 1st birthday?" Shawn asked.

"Yes it is. He was our little anniversary present. The best present ever. Now you don't have to get me anymore presents for our anniversary." Juliet said.

"Jules, you know I always get you a gift for your anniversary." Shawn said.

"You did. Aaron was a present to both of us." Juliet said.

"Well I guess you don't need your present for tonight." Shawn said.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Juliet said.

"Nothing Jules. You said I don't need any more presents." Shawn said.

Shawn got up and put on a shirt and pants and he went in Aaron's room.

Juliet groaned and got out of bed.

"Shawn, why won't you tell me my present?" Juliet whined.

"Sweet Jules, I am sure you know what it is." Shawn hinted.

Juliet thought hard and said, "Shawn Spencer, are you kidding me?"

Shawn smirked and turned around to face Juliet and said, "Jules, you know I am not joking."

"Shawn, it's our son's birthday today. We aren't doing any of that tonight." Juliet said.

"It is also our anniversary." Shawn said.

"Maybe you can make it up to me a few months after Brice is born." Juliet suggested.

Shawn realized what was going to happen in about a month and said, "Ok. I can do that."

"That's my boy. Now get your son up and change him." Juliet said.

Shawn rolled his eyes and picked Aaron up and changed him.

Juliet went in the kitchen and put on some coffee. She went in the room and changed her clothes.

Shawn walked in the kitchen and fixed Aaron his bottle and baby food.

"Do you want some of this good stuff?" Shawn asked.

"No daddy." Aaron said.

Juliet walked in the kitchen laughing.

"What's so funny Jules?" Shawn asked.

"He just said no to you for the first time." Juliet said.

"I know. I am kind of hurt. Do you want to feed him normal food?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah. It's his birthday. I will cook some pancakes and you go get some clothes on and put Aaron's clothes on him and we will eat breakfast. After breakfast I want to take you somewhere." Juliet said.

"Really? I will be back in a second." Shawn said.

Shawn ran to his bedroom and changed then ran to Aaron's bedroom and got him dressed.

Shawn walked back into the kitchen and said, "We are done."

"Wow. You two boys look handsome." Juliet said.

"Thank you Jules." Shawn said.

Shawn put Aaron down so he could walk to his toys.

"Shawn, this baby is going to be here very soon. Where are we going to bring Aaron when we have to go to the hospital?" Juliet asked.

"We will bring him to Karen's and let him stay a couple of days." Shawn said.

"Did you already plan this out?" Juliet asked.

"Maybe." Shawn answered.

Juliet laughed and then went back to finish cooking breakfast.

"Boys breakfast is ready." Juliet said.

Shawn got up and picked Aaron up and put him in his highchair.

"Babe, this smells delicious." Shawn said.

"You're welcome." Juliet said.

Juliet put the pancakes in the middle of the table and handed the pineapple to Shawn.

"Aaron do you like pineapple?" Shawn asked.

Shawn cut up a piece of pineapple for Aaron.

"Daddy." Aaron said.

"Is it good?" Shawn asked.

"Yes." Aaron said.

"Told you Jules. He is definitely my kid." Shawn said.

Juliet laughed and cut Aaron's pancakes up.

Shawn fixed his breakfast and started to eat.

Aaron took his little plastic fork and started eating.

"I think he likes that." Shawn said.

"He better like my cooking." Juliet said.

They finished eating breakfast.

"Shawn, Aaron let's go. Momma has a present for both of you." Juliet said.

Shawn got up and picked Aaron up and put him in his car seat.

Juliet got in the car and drove off.

"Jules, where are we going?" Shawn asked.

"It's a surprise?" Juliet said.

"Ohh." Shawn said.

Juliet drove to the diner where they first met.

"Jules, we just ate." Shawn said.

"I know. I want a milkshake." Juliet said.

They went in the diner and sat exactly in the same seats.

Shawn ordered them all a milkshake.

"What else do you have planned?" Shawn asked.

"You will see later." Juliet said.

Shawn laughed.

"Shawn, can I see your wedding ring?" Juliet asked.

"Why?" Shawn asked.

"I need it for something." Juliet said.

"Ok." Shawn said.

Shawn took off his wedding ring and handed it to Juliet.

They finished their milkshakes and then left.

Juliet drove to Lee Michael's.

"Jules, what are we doing here?" Shawn asked.

"Shawn, can you please wait a minute. You will see in a second." Juliet said.

They walked up to the counter and let Shawn look around for a little bit while Juliet went and talked to the salesman.

Juliet came up behind Shawn and said, "Babe, you can come now."

Shawn followed Juliet.

"What am I here for?" Shawn asked.

"You know how I took your wedding ring?" Juliet asked.

"Yes." Shawn said.

"Ok. Well I had a new one made. I even wrote 'Shawn and Juliet forever'." Juliet said.

"Jules, this is so sweet. Thank you baby and happy anniversary." Shawn said.

"It should fit." Juliet said.

Shawn put it on and said, "Perfect fit baby. Just like you."

Juliet hugged Shawn and said, "Shawn, this is the best day ever."

"I agree." Shawn said.

"Now I have a little something for Aaron." Juliet said.

"Where are we taking him?" Shawn asked.

"The aquarium." Juliet said.

"He hasn't been there." Shawn said.

"I know that's why I planned it." Juliet said.

They went to the aquarium for a couple of hours.

"Jules, we need to stop by the Psych office on the way home." Shawn said.

"Ok. We aren't too far." Juliet said.

Juliet and Shawn got out and went into the Psych office.

They walked in and found Gus and both of their families there for Aaron's birthday party and their anniversary.

"Shawn Spencer, did you do this?" Juliet asked.

"The birthday party I did. The anniversary Gus did." Shawn admitted.

"Shawn Spencer, you are the best man ever." Juliet said.

Shawn hugged Juliet.

They did Aaron's birthday party first.

"Jules, now I know you already told me not to get you a gift, but I did anyways." Shawn said.

Juliet looked at Shawn and said, "Shawn…"

Shawn pulled out a black velvet box and opened it and pulled out a necklace with all of their initials on it even Brice's.

"Shawn, you did one for Brice?" Juliet asked.

"Of course I did Jules, I couldn't leave him out." Shawn said.

Juliet sat in Shawn's lap and cried in his shoulder.

Shawn got up and brought Juliet into the other room.

"One second dad." Shawn mouthed.

Henry nodded.

"Jules, sweetheart what's wrong?" Shawn asked.

"Shawn, this is amazing. You always know how to make me smile and plan all of this stuff without me knowing. You are the best ever. I love you very much." Juliet said.

"Jules, I do this stuff because I love you. I will continue to do this all the time." Shawn said.

"Do you want to go home? I am tired." Juliet said.

"We can do that. I am tired myself." Shawn said.

Shawn and Juliet got up and went back to their party.

"Guys, we would like to thank you for all of this. Juliet, Aaron, and I are going to go home and rest before this new baby arrives." Shawn said.

"Aaron can you say thank you?" Juliet asked.

"Thank you." Aaron cooed.

Everyone laughed and said goodbye to them.

"Alright babe, home?" Shawn asked.

"Home." Juliet said.

"I have another present for Aaron when we get home." Shawn said.

"Ok." Juliet said.

They drove home. They got home and Juliet and Aaron both went inside.

Shawn went to the storage room and got Aaron's gift and brought it inside.

"Aaron, daddy has a gift for you." Juliet said.

Shawn brought the wrapped box into the living room.

Juliet brought Aaron to sit by Shawn.

Juliet helped Aaron unwrap the gift.

They finished unwrapping the gift and saw a front facing car seat.

"Aaron, this is your new car seat so you can see mommy and daddy now." Shawn said.

"Woah. That is cool buddy." Juliet said.

Shawn smiled and took him from Juliet and said, "Happy 1st birthday baby boy. Momma has a cake in the fridge for all of us."

"Momma does?" Juliet asked.

"Yes momma does." Shawn said.

Juliet got up and went to the fridge and got the cake that Shawn was talking about.

"Aaron, do you want some?" Shawn asked.

"Yes." Aaron said.

Shawn brought Aaron over to the table and put him in his highchair.

Juliet brought the cake over to Aaron.

Aaron shoved his face in the cake.

Shawn and Juliet both got a picture on their phones.

"Alright now, daddy is going to eat some." Shawn said.

Shawn stuck his hand in the cake and shoved some in Juliet's face.

"Shawn Henry Spencer!" Juliet yelled.

Juliet shoved some in his face.

"Come here Jules." Shawn said.

Shawn put Juliet on his lap and kissed her.

"Happy 2 year anniversary baby." Juliet said.

"Happy 2 year anniversary sweet Jules." Shawn said.

"Happy 1st birthday to you baby boy." Shawn and Juliet said at the same time.


	29. Chapter 29

A month later Juliet was cooking dinner and said, "Shawn, get in here."

Shawn ran into the kitchen and saw a puddle of water on the floor.

"Did your water just break Jules?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah Shawn. We are having this baby. Call Karen please." Juliet said.

Shawn ran into the bedroom and packed a bag for them and then ran into Aaron's room and packed his bag.

Juliet called Karen and warned her that she was coming over soon.

"Alright Jules, let's go." Shawn said.

Juliet put everything down and grabbed her purse and phone and went to the car.

Shawn grabbed Aaron and put him in his seat.

They drove to Karen's and dropped Aaron off and then went straight to the hospital.

They got to the hospital and got a room.

Dr. Jones came in and said, "Juliet, you are about 8 cm dilated it shouldn't be too much longer like it was with your first child."

"Thank you." Juliet said.

"I am so glad you just put Aaron's seat next to the baby carrier." Juliet said.

"Me too. He is actually a week late that is weird." Shawn said.

"I know Aaron was 3 weeks early." Juliet said.

4 hours past and it was 11 o'clock at night.

"Juliet, you are ready to have this baby now." Dr. Jones said.

Shawn went over to the side of the bed and held her hand through it all.

"Jules, you got this. I got you." Shawn said.

"Juliet, I want you to push really hard on the first push." Dr. Jones said.

Juliet nodded.

Juliet gave a big push nearly breaking Shawn's hand. She gave another one just a little looser though.

"Juliet, you are almost there. 1 more push then you will have your baby out and in your arms." Dr. Jones said.

Shawn pushed the hair out of Juliet's face and kissed her forehead and said, "Come on babe, you got this. One more and then you will be done."

Juliet gave one more big push just like the first one.

"It's a boy!" Dr. Jones said.

Shawn kissed Juliet and said, "That's my girl."

"Dad, would you like to cut the cord?" Dr. Jones asked.

Shawn cut the cord where he was told to.

The nurses handed the baby to Shawn.

Shawn stood there for a moment noticing how much he looked like Juliet.

He gave him to Juliet.

"Welcome to the word Brice Justin Spencer." Juliet said.

"Jules, he looks just like you. He has my smile though." Shawn said.

"I know." Juliet said.

The nurses took Brice to weigh him and clean him off.

Brice was born on June 13, 2014 at 11:30 p.m. weighing in at 7lbs. and 5oz. and18 inches long.

The doctors brought him back in with his crib.

They said their congratulations and then left them alone for the night.

Shawn sat by Juliet and held Brice and said, "Juliet Lynn Spencer, this is the cutest baby I have ever seen, well besides Aaron."

Juliet leaned on Shawn's shoulder while Shawn called Karen and told her the news.

"Hey Karen, just letting you know Brice was born at 11:30 tonight. I know you are probably sleeping but come down tomorrow around 10 so you guys can see him and I miss my baby boy." Shawn said.

Juliet held Brice and Shawn took a picture of them.

"Shawn, how did we get so lucky to have 2 amazing kids? What if we were meant to have boys?" Juliet asked.

"Jules, I don't know. If we have boys then we have boys. I only want 1 more. I know I keep changing my mind but seeing you all in this pain makes my heart break, yes I know it is all worth it in the end, if we have another boy then we will love him the same." Shawn said.

"Shawn, you always know what to say. I love you and Brice does too." Juliet said.

Shawn took out his phone and videoed Juliet and Brice.

"Say hi to daddy Brice." Juliet said.

Juliet picked Brice's arm up and waved at Shawn.

"Hey there little man. Welcome to the world new Spencer. You look just like your mother." Shawn said.

"Shawn that will probably change since he is a boy and he has your smile that I love so much." Juliet said.

"Jules, I love you. I love you too kiddo." Shawn said.

Shawn kissed Juliet and then took Brice away from her to hold him and get him to sleep.

The next morning Shawn got up and saw Juliet up and rocking Brice to sleep.

"Good morning sweet Jules." Shawn said.

"Good morning to you too. Did you sleep well?" Juliet asked.

"No. I hate these hospital couches and beds. My back hurts." Shawn said.

"Once Karen gets here and then leaves I will rub your back for you." Juliet said.

"That sounds nice." Shawn said.

Shawn texted his dad and told him they were at the hospital. Then Henry texted Juliet's mom.

Henry was the first one to show up.

"Hey son, hey Juliet." Henry whispered.

"Hey pop. How are you doing?" Shawn asked.

"I am good. How are you two doing?" Henry asked.

"Honestly Henry, we couldn't be any better." Juliet said.

"Well that's good. What's his name?" Henry asked.

"Brice Justin Spencer." Juliet said.

"That's cute you guys. I have always liked the name Brice." Henry said.

"Dad, is mom in town?" Shawn asked.

"No she is flying out here tomorrow." Henry said.

"Ok." Shawn said.

Shawn handed Brice over to Henry.

Next up to show was Karen and her family.

"Hey look Aaron it's daddy." Karen said.

Karen put Aaron down and he ran to Shawn.

"Hey buddy. I missed you." Shawn said.

Aaron gave Shawn a kiss.

Juliet saw that and smiled and let a tear fall.

"Now Aaron, this is your baby brother, Brice. You are going to be nice to him right?" Shawn asked.

"Yes daddy." Aaron said.

"That's my boy. Go see mommy." Shawn said.

Shawn saw the tears on Juliet's face and wiped them away.

"Here is momma." Shawn said.

"Hey mommy." Aaron said.

"Hey buddy. I missed you." Juliet said.

Aaron also gave Juliet a kiss which Shawn got on his phone this time.

"Guys, he is beautiful. He looks like you Juliet." Karen said.

"I know. It won't last long though because he is a boy and a Spencer." Juliet joked.

Shawn got in the bed with Juliet and pulled Aaron on to his lap and Juliet was holding Brice.

"Daddy." Aaron said.

"Yeah buddy?" Shawn asked.

"I love you and mommy." Aaron said.

Aaron got on his feet on Shawn's legs and gave Shawn a hug and a kiss.

"Can mommy get one?" Shawn asked.

Aaron gave Juliet a hug and a kiss also.

Aaron bent down and gave Brice a kiss on his head.

Shawn and Juliet looked at each other knowing that they taught Aaron to be gentle before the baby got here.

"Well guys. I hate to have to go, but when will you be home?" Karen asked.

"It should be Wednesday." Juliet said.

"Ok. Bye guys." Karen said.

Aaron got down and ran into Shawn's arms and hugged him.

"I love you daddy." Aaron said.

"I love you buddy. Mommy does also. We will see you later bud." Shawn said.

Aaron waved to Shawn and Juliet.

"Shawn, we did something right." Juliet said.

"We did, didn't we? I am proud of our son. He is growing up so much. 2 months ago he couldn't say but a few words now he is talking left and right he can say full sentences." Shawn said.

"Shawn, this one will be easier to take care of because we know the ropes now." Juliet said.

"I know. He seems like a good baby." Shawn said.

"He is a perfect baby. He is one of our perfect babies." Juliet said.

"Jules, you did so good. We have two kids now. Can you believe it?" Shawn asked.

"I can't Shawn. After all that kicking he did he seems like a calm kid." Juliet said.

"I hope he stays that way." Shawn said.

"Shawn, don't teach him how your dad taught you to be." Juliet said.

"Jules, I won't and you know it. I am totally different from my dad. I want the kids to be who they want to be not what I want them to be. Sure I want them to graduate college and get a good career but I will always support their decision." Shawn said.

"That's why you have a great relationship with Aaron." Juliet said.

"That's so true. Are your parents coming tomorrow?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah. Karen said she will keep Aaron for a few more days so we can get settled in." Juliet said.

"That was sweet of her. Is Lassie coming?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know." Juliet said.

"Well are you tired I am going to get something from the cafeteria." Shawn said.

"Ok. I love you." Juliet said.

"I love you too." Shawn said.

Shawn gave Juliet a kiss and then went to the cafeteria.

Shawn called Gus and said, "Hey buddy, Brice is here you can come by tomorrow."

"That's awesome dude. I will come by tomorrow." Gus said.

Shawn hung up his phone and ate and went back to Juliet's room.

He stood in the door way and saw Juliet asleep with Brice.

"Hey baby." Shawn whispered.

Juliet woke up and said, "Hey you. Want to hold him?"

"You know that's right." Shawn said.

Juliet moved over so he could sit on the bed with her.

Juliet handed Brice over to Shawn and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Hey buddy. You look so much like your pretty mommy. Aaron looks like me, but that's neither here nor there." Shawn whispered.

Juliet laughed and said, "Your daddy is the best daddy ever. I fall in love with him every day."

"Really? Well kiddo, your mom isn't lying. I also fall in love with her all over again every day." Shawn said.

Juliet laughed and fell asleep.

Shawn noticed that Juliet was asleep. Shawn put Brice in his crib next to Juliet and got on the couch and fell asleep.

The next morning Juliet woke up to doctor's coming in and saying that she could go home today.

The doctors left.

Juliet woke Shawn up and said, "Shawn, we get to go home today."

Shawn woke up and said, "Yes. I am sick of this couch."

"Well let's get dressed and get him dressed and go home." Juliet said.

Shawn got dressed and then got Brice dressed in Aaron's outfit which they brought him home in.

Juliet got dressed and picked up everything and said, "Come on baby boy we get to go home."

Shawn got up and got the bags and stuff and then went to sign the release forms.

The nurses brought out a wheel chair and wheeled them out while Shawn got the car.

Shawn brought the car around and parked and helped Juliet with Brice.

Juliet sat in the back with Brice and called Karen and her parents.

"Shawn, Karen is coming over today. My parents will come by tomorrow." Juliet said.

"Ok that's good. Can she keep Aaron for one more night?" Shawn asked.

"I am sure she can." Juliet said.

Shawn drove them home. After they got home Juliet picked Brice up and sat down on the couch with him.

Shawn got inside and put everything up and together. He went and sat by Juliet and said, "Hey, what do you think about this little dude?"

"Shawn, I love this little dude." Juliet said.

Karen arrived at Shawn's house and knocked on the door.

Shawn got up and got the door.

"Hey guys. Hey buddy." Shawn said.

"Hey daddy." Aaron said.

Shawn picked Aaron up and brought him to the couch where Juliet was holding Brice.

"Hey baby. How are you?" Juliet asked.

"Hey mommy." Aaron said.

Aaron gave Juliet a kiss and a hug and then Brice a kiss on his forehead.

"Hey buddy, let Aunt Karen and mommy talk for a little bit while we go play outside." Shawn said.

"Ok." Aaron said.

Shawn took Aaron outside so Karen and Juliet could talk.

"Hey Juliet, how are you feeling?" Karen asked.

"I am feeling great. I am a little tired though, but that's normal. How has he been?" Juliet asked.

"Hey has been amazing. I saw him kiss Brice the other day and I know he will love him." Karen said.

"Thank you so much Karen. Shawn wants me to ask you if he can stay tonight also just so we can get settled in and all." Juliet said.

"That should be fine. I am sure you want to see Aaron so I will hold Brice while you go hangout with the boys." Karen said.

"Thank you." Juliet said.

Juliet gave Brice to Karen and then went outside.

"Hey boys." Juliet said.

Shawn looked up and said, "Hey looks it's momma."

Aaron dropped the football and ran to hug Juliet.

"Hey buddy." Juliet said.

"Hey mommy. I miss you." Aaron said.

"I miss you too buddy. You will be home tomorrow afternoon I promise." Juliet said.

"Ok." Aaron said and ran to play.

"Hey baby. How are you doing?" Shawn asked.

"I am doing great. How are you doing?" Juliet asked.

"My back hurts, but I am sure that you can fix that later after Brice goes to bed." Shawn smirked.

"I am sure I can. Now let's go play with our kid." Juliet said.

Shawn and Juliet played with Aaron until it got dark. They went inside and found Brice in the playpen asleep.

"Hey Karen, did you feed him?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah. He just went to sleep." Karen said.

"Ok. Well Aaron come see mommy." Juliet said.

Aaron ran to Juliet and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Hey Aunt Karen is going to keep you tonight so momma and daddy can get the house all settle ok?" Juliet said.

"Ok mommy. Can I go see daddy now?" Aaron asked.

"Sure kiddo." Juliet said.

Shawn bent down and let Aaron run into him.

"Hey buddy." Shawn said.

"Hey daddy. I love you daddy and mommy." Aaron.

Juliet moved next to Shawn and got down on her knees and opened her arms.

"Aaron go give momma a hug and a kiss." Shawn said.

Aaron ran into Juliet's arms and kissed her and hugged her.

"Go do that to daddy. He will love one." Juliet said.

Aaron ran into Shawn when he wasn't paying attention and knocked him down.

"Wow. Ok. Hey buddy." Shawn said.

Aaron wrapped his arms around Shawn and gave him a hug and a kiss.

Shawn picked up Aaron and played airplane for a little while.

"Alright buddy. Love you. Please be good for Aunt Karen. I will see you tomorrow afternoon. Love you." Shawn said.

"Love you too daddy." Aaron said.

Juliet kneeled down next to Shawn and said, "I love you too Aaron."

"Love you too momma." Aaron said.

Juliet hugged Aaron and then handed him off to Karen.

"Alright guys, Brice is beautiful. I will see you guys later on tomorrow." Karen said.

"Ok. Once again, thank you Karen." Juliet said.

"You're welcome." Karen said.

"All right Karen we will see you later, but Jules here owes me a back rub for the hospital couch." Shawn said.

"Ok. Bye guys." Karen said.

Karen left with Aaron and went back to her house.

"Ok Jules. Brice is asleep and my back is killing me. Looks like you have to rub my back!" Shawn said.

"Fine. Lay down on your stomach on the floor." Juliet said.

Shawn did what he was told.

Juliet sat on Shawn's legs and began to rub his back.

25 minutes later Shawn was passed out on the carpet.

Juliet heard snoring so she looked at Shawn and said, "Shawn, let's go to bed."

Shawn got up and walked to their bedroom and went to sleep.

Juliet checked on Brice and then got in bed with Shawn.

Shawn leaned over and kissed Juliet and pulled her close.

"Good night babe." Shawn whispered.

"Good night Shawn." Juliet said.

They went to sleep with a new baby at the house and everything felt complete.


	30. Chapter 30

Shawn rolled over and looked at the clock that said, 8:45. He rolled over and looked at Juliet but didn't see her.

He got out of bed and walked into the living room where Juliet was on the couch feeding Brice and watching TV.

"Good morning Jules." Shawn said.

"Well good morning to you too. You aren't cold without a shirt on?" Juliet asked.

"Nah Jules. I actually prefer walking around without a shirt." Shawn said.

"Well, ok that can be done around the house. I am almost done feeding him and we can watch TV while we wait for Aaron to get home." Juliet said.

"Did he sleep all night?" Shawn asked.

"No. You were sound asleep and I knew your back hurt so I got up and took care of him." Juliet said.

"Jules, you didn't have to do that. I would have gotten up if you would have woke me up." Shawn said.

"Shawn, I know you would have got him, but I wanted to let you sleep since you did all of that with Aaron." Juliet said.

"Well I appreciate that Jules." Shawn said.

"Karen should be here around noon. We are going to lunch with her and then our kid is finally coming home." Juliet said.

"Good I miss our kid. He is so sweet." Shawn said.

"He is sweet. That is all of your good parenting the first year." Juliet said.

"Ha. This kid might not act like me after all. He is very calm." Shawn said.

"I know. We still have a little over 3 hours until we have to go." Juliet said.

"Well I could make us breakfast and then we can watch a little TV and then I can hop in the shower while you hang out with Brice." Shawn said.

"Breakfast sounds amazing." Juliet said.

Shawn got up and gave Juliet a kiss and gave Brice a kiss on his head.

"Shawn, what are you cooking babe?" Juliet asked.

"You'll see." Shawn said.

Juliet finished feeding Brice and burped him.

Shawn cooked breakfast and said, "Hey babe, breakfast is ready."

Juliet got up off the couch and brought Brice over to his bouncy seat so she could watch him while she ate with Shawn.

Shawn cooked pancakes, eggs, and bacon.

"Shawn, this is really good." Juliet said.

"Thanks Jules." Shawn said.

Shawn and Juliet finished eating breakfast.

"Shawn, what do you want to watch on TV?" Juliet asked.

"Is _Cake Boss_ on?" Shawn asked.

"Yes. Why would you watch that?" Juliet asked.

"I want to look at cake Jules." Shawn said.

They watched TV for 2 hours and then Juliet told Shawn to go get a shower.

Shawn went and got in the shower and then came out with his hair fixed and his jeans on.

"Jules, where is my nice shirt that I wear?" Shawn asked.

Shawn walked through the living room without a shirt on.

"Shawn, it is in the dryer. Go put a shirt on please. I will come pick something out for you." Juliet said.

Juliet and Shawn went into their bedroom and Juliet picked out a blue and green checkered shirt.

"Jules, thank you. Now you need to get ready." Shawn said.

"Alright. I am going." Juliet said.

Juliet got dressed while Shawn was playing with Brice.

Juliet finished getting dressed and then went into the bathroom to do her hair and makeup.

Shawn went into the living room and took out a present that he got Juliet a while back. He got the wrapped box out of its hiding spot and then went back in the bedroom and set it down on the bed.

Juliet got done with everything and saw the box on the bed.

"Shawn. Get in here." Juliet yelled.

Shawn smiled and got up and brought Brice in their room.

"Yes dear?" Shawn asked.

"What in the hell is this Spencer?" Juliet asked.

"That? That's a box." Shawn said.

"I know that. What's in the box?" Juliet asked.

"Open it and you will see." Shawn said.

Juliet opened the box and found a #1 Mommy shirt that Shawn got her.

"Shawn, when did you get this?" Juliet asked.

"About a year ago. I totally forgot about it, when I was looking for something I found it." Shawn said.

"Thank you Shawn." Juliet said.

Juliet hugged and kissed Shawn.

"Alright it's 11:45. Ready to go?" Shawn asked.

"Yep." Juliet said.

Juliet got her purse and her phone and Brice's diaper bag.

Shawn put his Swiss Army knife in his pocket and grabbed the keys, his wallet, and his phone.

Juliet put Brice in his seat and buckled him in. She got in after she did that.

Shawn got in the car after checking his phone.

They drove to the restaurant that Karen wanted to meet them at.

They got there and saw Karen, her husband, Iris, and Aaron.

Karen waved them over.

"Mommy." Aaron said.

Karen put Aaron down and he ran to Juliet.

"Hey buddy." Juliet said.

"Hey daddy." Aaron said.

"Hey little dude." Shawn said.

Shawn got a highchair for Brice's seat.

They sat down and Shawn put Aaron in his lap.

"Karen, how was he?" Juliet asked.

"He was a perfect little angel." Karen said.

"He didn't give you trouble did he?" Juliet asked.

"Not at all. He just talked a lot." Karen said.

"What did he say?" Shawn asked.

"He kept putting words and trying to make them into sentences." Karen said.

"What did you tell Aunt Karen, son?" Shawn asked.

Aaron shrugged.

Shawn laughed and said, "Want to go see mommy?"

"Yes." Aaron said.

Aaron walked over to Juliet and said, "Hey mommy."

"Hey Aaron. I missed you." Juliet said.

"I missed you too momma." Aaron said.

"Shawn, he can say sentences now. I couldn't do that when I was 1. I bet you could." Juliet said.

"You're right Jules, I could do that when I was 1. I was a 1 year old that acted like a 5 year old." Shawn said.

"Were you really?" Juliet asked.

"Yes Jules. I was able to talk when I was 8 months old." Shawn said.

"Wow Shawn." Juliet said.

Juliet went back to playing with Aaron.

"Where's Brice?" Aaron asked.

"He is right in here. Want to see him?" Shawn asked.

"Yes." Aaron said.

Shawn picked Aaron up and held him up so he could see Brice.

"Daddy." Aaron said.

"Yeah bud." Shawn said.

"I love Brice." Aaron said.

Juliet heard those words and started crying.

"I love him too Aaron." Shawn said.

Shawn saw Juliet crying.

"Hey Karen, can you watch both of them for like 5 minutes?" Shawn whispered.

Karen nodded.

Shawn got up and told Juliet to follow him.

Juliet got up and followed Shawn outside.

Shawn sat on a bench and told Juliet to sit down on his lap.

"Jules, what's wrong?" Shawn asked.

"Aaron said that he loves Brice." Juliet said.

"I know. It warmed my heart also. I didn't know he could say that many words." Shawn said.

"Apparently he has been listening to us talk." Juliet said.

"You're probably right. Now why are you crying?" Shawn asked.

"Shawn, it's because of what Aaron said." Juliet said.

"Juliet, look at me. I know it's more than that. Tell me." Shawn said.

"Well, when Aaron said that, my phone buzzed and an email from Declan popped up." Juliet admitted.

"Jules. It's ok. I will file a restraining order on him to not talk to us or contact us. Trust me I am right here." Shawn said.

"He punched you in the stomach Shawn! How am I supposed to forget that? You still have a bruise on your stomach." Juliet said.

"I know Jules. It's getting better." Shawn said.

"Shawn, don't be like Declan. I am glad my dad was there when he showed up." Juliet said.

Shawn's phone vibrated.

"It's Abigail. Should I answer it?" Shawn asked.

"Let it go to voicemail." Juliet said.

Shawn let it go to voicemail.

_"Hey Shawn, I know we said our goodbyes a few weeks ago, but I want to let you know that I am sorry for lashing out at you for not being at my wedding. I know you have a family and I shouldn't interfere with that. Tell Juliet I am sorry." Abigail said._

Shawn looked at Juliet and said, "Abigail says that she is sorry."

"For what?" Juliet asked.

"For lashing out at me for not going to her wedding and interfering with our family." Shawn said.

"Well I appreciate that." Juliet said.

Shawn gave Juliet a kiss.

Declan walked up to the same restaurant they were at.

"Declan, what in the hell are you doing here?" Shawn asked.

"I am here to eat lunch. Why are you two here?" Declan asked.

"We are here to celebrate the birth of my child and pick the other one up." Shawn yelled.

"Wow congrats on the baby." Declan said.

"You knew about the kid when you kissed my wife." Shawn said.

Shawn got in Declan's face.

"Declan, I have the chief of police inside there. If you don't want to get arrested I suggest you leave us alone." Shawn said.

"I will never leave you alone." Declan said.

Juliet went inside and told the chief what was going on.

Karen walked out with her badge and her gun in her hand and handcuffs.

Declan thought Shawn was kidding, but he wasn't.

"Mr. Rand." Karen said.

"Chief." Declan said.

"Is there something going on here?" Karen asked.

"Yes chief there is. Declan punched Shawn in the stomach a few months ago and kissed me and hasn't stopped contacting me since I found out that I was pregnant with Aaron. Shawn lift your shirt up." Juliet said.

Shawn lifted his shirt up and showed Karen the bruise that he left.

"Anything else?" Karen asked.

"Nope. Shawn is there anything else?" Juliet asked.

"Yes there is one more thing. I emailed him and told him to stop contacting us and he didn't. Aaron was in the room when he punched me. He traumatized my kid chief." Shawn added.

"Well coming from these two here looks like you are under arrest." Karen said.

"What for?" Declan asked.

"For assault to a police officer and stalking." Karen said.

Karen called Lassiter.

Karen read him his rights and then handcuffed him.

Lassiter showed up with the car and then took him.

"Thank you so much Karen." Juliet said.

"You're welcome. By the way. Aaron wants you." Karen said.

Juliet walked back inside and saw Aaron.

"Mommy you're back." Aaron said.

"Yes I am. Daddy is back too. Go get him." Juliet said.

Juliet let Aaron run to Shawn.

Aaron grabbed onto Shawn's leg and didn't let go.

"Jules, I have something on my leg." Shawn said.

"Really? It looks like one of our kids." Juliet said.

"Well Brice is 4 days old so it must be Aaron." Shawn said.

Shawn bent down and picked Aaron up and said, "You really thought you could trick me?"

"Yes." Aaron said.

"Well it almost worked. Good job son." Shawn said.

Aaron sat in the middle of Shawn and Juliet and said, "I love you mommy and daddy."

Shawn looked at Juliet.

Shawn got Brice out of his seat and held him.

"What about this one here Aaron?" Shawn asked.

"I love you too Brice." Aaron said.

"Mommy and daddy and Brice love you too Aaron." Shawn said.

Aaron gave Shawn a kiss and then Juliet one and then gave one to Brice.

"Shawn, I think he likes his brother." Juliet said.

"I think so too." Shawn said.

They enjoyed their lunch with Karen and her family.

Aaron fell asleep in Shawn's lap.


End file.
